


The Camp That Changed Everything

by ohsnapitzalli



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 58,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsnapitzalli/pseuds/ohsnapitzalli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Morgan and Tobin Heath have been best friends for years. The line of friendship starts to blur as the USWNT fights to qualify for the 2015 World Cup. Alex and Tobin grow closer and closer neither quite willing to admit their feelings for the other in fear of destroying their friendship. Eventually something has to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Night - Alex's POV

Alex Morgan is in New York with Allie Long the day she has to leave for camp. She’s excited to see everyone again and to get ready, physically and mentally, for the CONCACAF tournament. This particular tournament is the main determinate of whether or not the U.S. will qualify for the World Cup next summer so naturally, Alex is anxious to show the world that the U.S. has what it takes to win gold.

Allie had insisted that Alex have lunch with her before her flight and even though she doesn’t particularly want to, Alex agrees because she doesn’t want to be rude. Alex simply thought that Allie had started to get really clingy lately and it was causing her to pull away a little bit. She is getting antsy waiting for the lunch to end. She misses all of her National teammates. She misses Tobin. It has been too long since Alex and Tobin had seen each other. Alex had grown used to seeing her best friend every day when they were playing together in Portland during the NWSL season.

Alex is about to get up to leave when Allie asks their waiter to take a picture of them. Alex puts on her best fake smile and gets ready for the picture when Allie suddenly wraps her in an awkward hug. Alex’s smile quickly turns into one that looks almost piteous. She tries to fix it (knowing that Allie would post the picture on Instagram) but it was too late, the waiter was already handing Allie back her phone. Alex cringes slightly at the thought of the photo and what fans might think. _Would they notice that Allie was being closer than usual? Would they notice her cringe?_

 _What is wrong with her?_ Alex thinks as she finally gets up to leave. Allie drops her off at the airport and Alex sighs contently when she’s gone. She’s not looking forward to the long flight but it means that she is one step closer to being back with her favorite people and playing the sport that she loves more than anything else in the world.

Once she takes her seat on the plane Alex begins to relax and even manages to fall asleep for a little while. When she wakes up she realizes how boring plane rides are without Tobin there with her to play their favorite card game, MonopDeal.  She spends the rest of the flight reading until they finally land and she can turn her phone on again. As she waits for her bag she checks twitter to see who has made it to the hotel already and sees Tobin’s tweet:

**Back in camp with the WNT and waiting for my roomie. Where you at @alexmorgan13?? #totallytakingthegoodbed #KansasCity**

Alex smiles to herself as she realizes just how much she’s missed Tobin. Finally she gets her bag and hops in a cab giving the driver the address to the team’s hotel. As she sits in the back of the cab Alex can’t seem to sit still. Her leg is bouncing and she is fidgeting with her hands. Finally the cab arrives at the hotel and Alex practically sprints inside almost running into Abby Wambach who is walking out of the hotel. Once Alex realizes who she almost ran into her face lights up.

“Abby!” she exclaims pulling her into a hug.

“Hey Baby Horse, how was your flight?” Abby asks laughing as she releases Alex. Alex smiles at the use of her long time nickname.

“Long. Boring. Flights suck without someone to talk to” Alex answers as Abby walks her to the front desk so that she can get her room key.

“Missing your MonopDeal buddy?” Abby asks laughing again.

Alex blushes and looks away. “Yeah…I miss everyone” she answers trying to save herself some embarrassment.

Abby smiles and tells Alex that she’ll see her later, she’s been tasked with going to find food for Christie Rampone’s kids. Alex laughs as Abby leaves before turning toward the elevator so that she can go up to her room.

When she walks into her and Tobin’s room Tobin is laying on her bed with her eyes closed and headphones in. Alex quietly puts her bag down and smirks as she walks over to the bed. She sneakily jumps on Tobin and Tobin’s eyes snap open. It takes half a second for recognition to flash across her eyes and replace the fear before Tobin pulls her headphones out and looks up smiling at Alex.

“Was that really necessary?” Tobin asks trying not to smile.

“Yes” Alex replies smirking as she climbs off of Tobin who smiles before getting up so she can give Alex a real hug.

“I’ve missed you Tobs” Alex mumbles into Tobin’s hair.

“I’ve missed you too Al” Tobin answers as she pulls back. They both smile before Alex turns towards the beds.

“So I see you left me the good bed” Alex teases.

“No way dude. The window bed is the worst. You know heights aren’t my thing” Tobin says moving away from the window.

“I know Tobs I’m just kidding. You know I’d never make you take the window bed.” Alex replies moving closer to Tobin.

“I know you wouldn’t Al. Thanks” Tobin says her mood immediately shifting back to its usual laid back manor.

Alex smiles as she turns to grab her bag and put it on her bed.

“Let’s go get dinner. I can’t unpack on an empty stomach” Alex says turning towards Tobin who had just sat down on her own bed and was messing with her phone.

“Sure. You want to see if anyone else is hungry? I know Amy and Lauren are here. I think Kriegy and Ash got in earlier too. And I think I saw HAO, Syd, Mewie, and Kelley downstairs earlier.” Alex raises an eyebrow and smiles at Tobin’s use of nicknames in that sentence. They really do have an endless string of nicknames on this team.

“Why don’t we just walk down and invite whoever we pass?”

“That’s probably easiest” Tobin agrees and they both get up to walk to the elevator.

While in the elevator Alex realizes that she should probably reply to Tobin’s tweet, so she does:

**@TobinHeath rooooooomie. Thanks for saving me the good bed! #windowbedsthebest**

As the elevator doors open to the lobby Alex sees Tobin smile as she looks down at her phone which had just beeped with a twitter notification for Alex’s reply. They walk out of the elevator together and see Heather O’Reiley (more commonly known as HAO) and Kelley O’Hara walking out of the rec room.

“Hey guys we’re going to go get something to eat. Want to come?” Alex asks them.

“Yes! I’m starving!” Heather replies jumping on Tobin’s back. Kelley and Alex laugh as Tobin stumbles forward for a couple steps.

“HAO get off!” Tobin halfheartedly requests but Heather just laughs. Tobin sighs as she grabs Heather’s legs to keep her from falling.

Before they make it to the door they run into two more of their teammates, Sydney Leroux and Kristie Mewis who are playing ping pong on the table in the corner.

“Hey Syd, Kristie want to come get some food with us?” Alex asks as they stop in front of the girls.

“Yeah sure” Sydney answers turning toward Kristie waiting for her reply.

“Sure that sounds good” Kristie answers putting down her paddle.

“Cool” Tobin says, finally dropping Heather, “Let’s go”

Together the six of them walked down the street looking for somewhere that they could all agree on. They passed four different restaurants before they finally found somewhere that they were all okay with. After ordering at Oklahoma Joe’s, they all sat around, catching up for a while before they finally got up and started walking back to their hotel.

“Ugh I don’t want to unpack” Alex complains on the walk back.

“Do you ever?” Tobin replies laughing

Alex turns toward Tobin, her expression suddenly serious, “Do it for me?” she asks pouting and putting on her best puppy dog face.

“Not happening Morgan” Tobin replies, turning away from Alex before she has the chance to beg.

“Kelley?” Alex tries, turning to her shorter friend.

Kelley laughs, “I’ll come back with you but no promises on actually helping you unpack” she answers.

Alex visibly brightens and loops her arm through Kelley’s before turning to stick her tongue out at Tobin.

Tobin looks at Alex smirking, “Oh come on Al, you know all three of us will just end up watching a movie or playing MonopDeal and you won’t unpack until the last day of camp just like always.”

Sydney turns back from where she is walking in front of Tobin, Alex and Kelley “Tobs I don’t know how you live with her. It’s impossible” she says laughing.

“Hey!” Alex protests.

“Whatever Al you know we love you” Heather chimes in.

“You want to room with her?” Tobin jokes and HAO laughs in response.

Alex turns away pouting, _does she really not want to room with me?_ Alex thinks to herself.

HAO laughs but Tobin notices Alex’s mood shift. They get back to the hotel and Tobin pulls Alex aside before they get to the elevator. Alex looks at her quizzically but Tobin just holds up a finger indicating for Alex to wait a minute.

“Hey Kell I need to talk to Alex for a minute. We’ll meet you in our room” Tobin says handing Kelley her room key.

Kelley just shrugs, used to Tobin and Alex being weird, before jogging to catch up with Syd, Kristie and HAO at the elevators.

“What’s up Tobin?” Alex asks before going to sit on the bench off to the side in the lobby.

Tobin goes to sit down next to Alex and takes her hand before speaking, “Alex look at me” Tobin starts and Alex reluctantly complies, “You know I was kidding right? With HAO. I love rooming with you. You’re my best friend. I love you”

Alex can hear the sincerity in Tobin’s voice and she smiles before squeezing her hand, “I know Tobs. It’s just been a long day. I love you too”

“You better” Tobin tells her smiling and dodging the light slap Alex sends her way.

They both get up and head for the elevators. When the elevator stops on their floor Alex decides that she doesn’t want to walk to their room so she doesn’t move and waits for Tobin to turn back and look at her. Tobin turns back and gives her a look to ask her what she’s doing.

“Carry me?” Alex asks batting her eyes.

Tobin just rolls her eyes but motions for Alex to hop onto her back.

“Yes!” Alex fist pumps before jumping on Tobin.

Both girls are laughing when they walk into their room to find Kelley watching a movie from her spot on Tobin’s bed.

“Finally you guys are back! I was beginning to think you had abandoned me!” Kelley says clutching her heart dramatically.

“Kell you’re in our room we had to come back eventually” Tobin points out.

“I guess that’s true” Kelley responds, “Let’s play MonopDeal!”

Alex immediately runs to go get the cards from her bag before jumping on the bed landing half on top of Tobin. Their eyes meet and Alex feels Tobin suck in a breath.

 _Oh my god. Tobin is so freaking gorgeous_. Alex thinks. She finds her gaze drifting to Tobin’s lips before Kelley buts in.

“Come on! Quit messing around and let’s play!” she says pushing Alex off of Tobin, breaking the moment.

They sit playing MonopDeal until around 10:00 p.m. when they all decide that they should probably get some sleep since they have training in the morning.

After Kelley leaves Alex is busy bragging to Tobin about winning four of five games of MonopDeal as she changes for bed. Alex turns to see Tobin smiling at her as they both climb into their separate beds.

“Night Alex” Tobin says sleepily as she is closing her eyes.

“Goodnight Tobs” Alex responds and she falls asleep with a smile on her face, happy to finally be back with her best friend where she belongs.


	2. The First Night - Tobin's POV

Chapter 2: The First Night – Tobin’s POV

Tobin has been traveling around doing whatever she wants in the last few days before camp. Finally today is the day of her flight to Kansas City to meet up with the rest of the team for camp before the CONCACAF tournament. She’s excited about the tournament. She thinks they have a really good chance of winning the World Cup next summer. They need to win, for Abby, Christie, Hope and all the other veterans that probably won’t have another World Cup. Tobin gets to the airport and relaxes once she takes her seat on the plane. She’s excited about getting back to the sport she loves and the people that have become her family in the last few years. And getting back to Alex. Tobin really misses Alex, she misses seeing her everyday like she did during the NWSL season.

Tobin has always thought that plane rides are boring but after only a few minutes in the air she decides that this plane ride is worse than most. She had gotten used to sitting with Alex on plane rides. They didn’t even always talk or play games, just the comfort of having her best friend right there with her. She was completely comfortable with Alex. Alex was one of the few people that Tobin felt like she could be her true self around. She was content to simply sit next to her, both of them with headphones in, not talking, just being.

Tobin manages to fall asleep for most of the flight and spends the rest of it playing games on her iPad. As soon as she lands she heads outside to get a cab to the hotel that the team is staying at. Tobin didn’t check any bags- she always travels light, a habit picked up from the last few years living out of suitcases. When she gets to the hotel Jill tells her that she’s rooming with Alex. The smile that has been plastered on Tobin’s face since she landed gets ten times bigger when she hears this.

 _YES! I mean, we usually room together anyways, but still… I get to be with Alex again!_ Tobin thinks, sighing contentedly to herself.

Tobin heads upstairs to her room hoping that Alex is here already, but knowing that she probably isn’t. Her thoughts are confirmed when she opens the door to an empty room. She quickly unpacks her things before claiming the bed furthest from the window for herself. She sits down on the bed, wondering how she should spend her time while she waits for Alex to get here. Finally she opts to send out a tweet and then just relax and listen to some music.

**Back in camp with the WNT and waiting for my roomie. Where you at @alexmorgan13?? #totallytakingthegoodbed #KansasCity**

Tobin smirks to herself, as she imagines Alex’s response. Alex knows why she chose the bed furthest from the window, but the fans don’t. Not that it really matters what the fans think about her choice of bed.

About an hour later Tobin is finally starting to relax when she feels someone jump on top of her. She is just about to throw the person off when she opens her eyes and recognizes her best friend. A big smile appears on her face as she rips her headphones out.

“Was that really necessary?” she asks Alex who is still sitting on top of her.

“Yes” Alex answers with finality as she climbs off of Tobin and offers her a hand to help her up.

Tobin smiles before pulling Alex into a real hug (jumping on her doesn’t count as a hug).

“I’ve missed you Tobs” Tobin hears Alex mumble into her hair.

“I’ve missed you too Al” Tobin answers her as she reluctantly pulls back.

 _Damn Alex looks good_. Tobin thinks as Alex turns away from her to get a good look at the room.

“So I see you left me the good bed” Alex says turning back toward Tobin.

“No way dude. The window bed is the worst. You know heights aren't my thing” Tobin says backing up from where she absentmindedly moved toward the window.

“I know Tobs I’m just kidding. You know I’d never make you take the window bed” Alex says as she takes a few steps toward Tobin.

“I know you wouldn’t Al. Thanks” Tobin replies moving to sit on her bed as Alex turns to pretend to unpack. Tobin pulls out her phone knowing that it will only be a few minutes before Alex decides she wants to do anything but unpack.

“Let’s go get dinner. I can’t unpack on an empty stomach” Alex says as she turns around.

Tobin smiles to herself before replying, “Sure. You want to see if anyone else is hungry? I know Amy and Lauren are here. I think Kriegy and Ash got in earlier too. And I think I saw HAO, Syd, Mewie, and Kelley downstairs earlier.”

“Why don’t we just walk down and invite whoever we pass?” Alex suggests.

“That’s probably easiest” Tobin replies getting up and slipping on her shoes before following Alex out the door.

As they are getting ready to exit the elevator Tobin hears her phone beep with a twitter notification. She opens it to see that Alex replied to her earlier tweet:

**@TobinHeath rooooooomie. Thanks for saving me the good bed! #windowbedsthebest**

Tobin smiles at how easily Alex made her fear of heights seem like it doesn’t exist. As soon as they exit the elevator they see HAO and Kelley coming out of the rec room.

“Hey guys we’re going to go get something to eat. Want to come?” Alex asks stopping to talk to them.

“Yes! I’m starving!” Heather says and Tobin rolls her eyes at Kelley who smirks back at her.

Suddenly HAO jumps on Tobin’s back causing her to stumble forward a few steps before she finds her balance again.

“HAO get off!” Tobin tells her, knowing that she won’t. This is confirmed when Heather simply laughs so Tobin sighs as she grabs her legs to prevent her from falling.

They start walking towards the doors of the lobby again when Alex notices Sydney and Kristie playing ping pong off to the side of the lobby.

“Hey Syd, Kristie want to come get some food with us?” Alex asks them when they get close enough for them to hear.

“Yeah sure” Sydney answers before turning to see what her best friend thinks of the idea.

“Sure that sounds good” Kristie says walking around the table to join them all.

“Cool” Tobin replies before suddenly dropping Heather, who glares at her, “Let’s go”

Finally they make it to the door without any more stops. They walk around for a while with some light arguing about where they will eat before finally stopping somewhere. They spend a couple hours just sitting at Oklahoma Joe’s and catching up. Eventually they all pay and get up to start the walk back to their hotel.

They’re all chatting about nothing in particular when Alex speaks up, “Ugh I don’t want to unpack” she complains.

Tobin just laughs before turning toward Alex, “Do you ever?”

“Do it for me?” Alex asks Tobin. When Tobin turns toward her she notices the cute pout and puppy dog eyes. She turns away quickly before she can get sucked into saying yes. She knows Alex doesn’t really want her stuff unpacked anyways. She likes living out of her suitcase at camps for some reason.

“Not happening Morgan” she answers not looking at Alex.

“Kelley?” Tobin hears Alex try to coax the defender into helping her.

“I’ll come back with you but no promises on actually helping you unpack” Kelley says laughing as Alex loops their arms together.

Alex sticks her tongue out at Tobin, who just smirks back at her before saying, “Oh come on Al, you know all three of us will just end up watching a movie or playing MonopDeal and you won’t unpack until the last day of camp just like always.”

Suddenly Sydney turns around to walk backwards so she can join the conversation, “Tobs I don’t know how you live with her. It’s impossible” she blurts out through a laugh.

“Hey!” Alex protests.

Then Heather turns around too “Whatever Al you know we love you” she says.

“You want to room with her?” Tobin asks as a joke. She gets a laugh out of Heather but stiffens when she sees Alex’s reaction.

Alex pouts and slows her walk so that she is a half-step behind the rest of them.

 _Shit. I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t mean it. It was just a joke. I wouldn’t give up rooming with Alex for anything_ Tobin thinks.

When they get back to the hotel Tobin realizes that she needs to fix this with Alex now before it turns into something much bigger. Alex may pretend the comment doesn’t bother her but Tobin could tell that it had, and she knew that Alex wouldn’t bring it up unless Tobin prompted her. She didn’t want things to get awkward on the team, especially not with Alex.

She stops Alex and holds up a finger indicating that she should wait a minute when Alex gives her a confused look.

“Hey Kell” Tobin says grabbing Kelley’s arm before she can walk too far away, “I need to talk to Alex for a minute. We’ll meet you in our room.” Tobin hands Kelley her room key who just shrugs before turning and breaking into a jog to catch up with Sydney, Kristie and Heather.

“What’s up Tobin?” Alex asks as Tobin turns back to her. Alex moves to sit down on the bench in the corner of the lobby.

Tobin follows Alex to the bench and takes her hand as she sits down next to her. “Alex look at me” Tobin requests and she can feel Alex stiffen as she holds her hand, but she does as Tobin asks, “You know I was kidding right? With HAO. I love rooming with you. You’re my best friend. I love you” she says hoping that Alex will hear the sincerity in her voice.

“I know Tobs. It’s just been a long day. I love you too” Alex responds and Tobin lets out the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding.

“You better” Tobin jokes trying to lighten the mood and laughs as she dodges Alex’s hand when she tries to smack her. It’s only after Alex smacks her that she realizes she misses the warmth of Alex’s hand.

After a few minutes Tobin stands up and reaches out to pull Alex up so that they can go up to their room. When the elevator stops Tobin starts to walk out of the elevator before turning back when she realizes that Alex is no longer following her. Tobin just gives Alex a look waiting for her to tell her what the problem is.

“Carry me?” Alex asks her, looking at her through her eyelashes.

 _Jesus, her eyes._ Tobin thinks and rolls her own but allows Alex to jump onto her back and they both end up laughing the entire walk back to their room. When they get there Kelley is sitting on Tobin’s bed watching a movie.

“Finally you guys are back! I was beginning to think you had abandoned me!” Kelley dramatically clutches her heart as if they had killed her.

Tobin rolls her eyes before reminding Kelley that she is in their room and they had to eventually come back.

“I guess that’s true” Kelley concedes before changing the subject, “Let’s play MonopDeal!”

Alex immediately hops down off of Tobin’s back and runs to her bag to get the cards while Tobin lays down on the bed with Kelley. Suddenly, for the second time that day, she feels a body jump on top of her. Tobin’s eyes meet Alex’s and she sucks in a sharp breath.

 _Oh my god. Alex’s eyes._ Tobin thinks again. _She is the most beautiful person in the world... Wait? What? She’s my best friend. What am I thinking? I mean of course she’s beautiful but why am I thinking that?_ Tobin thinks as her gaze subconsciously shifts to Alex’s lips when suddenly Alex is pushed off of her by Kelley.

“Come on! Quit messing around and let’s play!” Kelley says.

Tobin shakes her head as she remembers where they are. They end up playing five games of MonopDeal before Tobin and Kelley decide that they’ve had enough humiliation for one night and they should probably all get some sleep before practice tomorrow morning so Kelley leaves to go back to her room.

Tobin is watching Alex get ready for bed and half listening as Alex brags about her many wins that night. Tobin isn’t surprised, Alex always wins at MonopDeal. She’s way too competitive, Tobin and Kelley are pretty much the only people left on the team who will still play with her. Finally they both climb into bed and Tobin reaches over to turn off the lights.

Tobin yawns before laying back on her pillow, “Night Alex” she says happily as her eyes drift closed.

“Goodnight Tobin” she hears just before she falls asleep with a smile on her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented. I'm going to try to update more frequently. Thank you again to my best friend/beta for putting up with my constant bugging about this.


	3. Day 1: Alex's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update so here's two chapters to make up for it. I will try to update more regularly but I can't promise a specific time frame.

Chapter 3: Day 1 – Alex’s POV

Alex wakes up before Tobin the next morning and lays there for a little while just watching Tobin sleep.

 _Tobin is so cute when she sleeps. I wonder what she’s dreaming about._ Alex thinks as she watches her roommate.

Eventually Alex decides to get up and go get coffee for herself and Tobin. She scrawls a quick note for Tobin and leaves it on the nightstand between their beds. Then she slips on some shoes and heads down to the breakfast room. She pours two coffees, adding milk and sugar to hers and a little bit of milk to Tobin’s. After putting lids on both of them, she walks back to the elevator.

When she gets back to the room Tobin is in the bathroom and Alex can hear the shower running. She puts Tobin’s coffee down before getting out her clothes so that she can shower when Tobin is done. A couple minutes later Tobin walks out of the bathroom in a sports bra and Nike pros. Alex’s breath hitches in her throat when she sees her.

“Uh hey Tobs. Your coffee is next to the TV” Alex finally says when she catches herself staring, “I’m going to take a shower and then we can go down to breakfast.”

“Okay. Thanks for the coffee” Tobin answers moving to the dresser to throw on a shirt and a pair of shorts.

Alex walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower as hot as it can go. As she steps in she lets the steam envelope her. _What am I thinking? Tobin is my best friend. Why was I looking at her like that? Do I like Tobin? Maybe I’m just looking for comfort since Servando and I broke up. Tobin has always been there for me so maybe I’m just clinging to that. That must be it._ Alex lets her thoughts wander while the hot water runs over her skin.

When Alex gets out of the shower she puts on her sports bra and Nike pros before leaving the bathroom to get the rest of her clothes. Tobin is sitting on her bed watching Sports Center when Alex walks out of the bathroom. _I’ll give her a taste of her own medicine._ Alex thinks wistfully to herself. She knows she would never have the same affect on Tobin. However, Alex turns around when she feels Tobin’s eyes on her.

“What?” she asks pulling on her shorts.

“Uh nothing sorry I was zoned out” Tobin lies quickly.

“Uh okay? Everything okay?” Alex asks as she pulls on her shirt.

“Yeah everything’s fine dude” Tobin says standing up, “You ready to go get breakfast?”

“Yeah let me just get some shoes” Alex answers, recognizing the subject change for what it was.

Tobin slips on her own shoes and follows Alex out of the room. When they get down to breakfast Pinoe is walking around messing with everyone, Hope is sitting off to the side drinking her coffee (she is not a morning person), Syd, Kristie, Cheney, and A-Rod are sitting together eating their food, Abby is playing with the Rampone kids while Christie eats and everyone else is just milling around absentmindedly eating some sort of fruit and waiting for everyone to finish so that they can get on the bus. Alex and Tobin grab some food and go to sit with Syd, Kristie, Lauren and Amy. When they sit down Alex notices Ali and Ashlyn sitting at their own table away from everyone else. Ali has her head laying on Ash’s shoulder and her eyes are closed. Ash is just starting at Ali while she plays with the sleeves of her shirt.

 _Ash is looking at Ali with such love. Is that how I look at Tobin?_ Alex thinks as she watches Ash and Ali, _They would make a cute couple. I wish they would just admit it to each other already. Ali is just so comfortable with Ashlyn._ Alex turns to face Tobin who is laughing at something Lauren said, _damn her smile is beautiful. The way her eyes light up when she laughs. I love her smile. She has the biggest smile of anyone I’ve ever met._

Alex is lost in thought as Tobin turns toward her, “You okay Lex?” Tobin asks.

“What? Yeah I’m fine. Sorry I guess I’m just still tired” Alex lies quickly trying to hide her embarrassment from being caught staring.

Tobin doesn’t seem to notice Alex’s lie and just laughs before telling her that maybe they shouldn’t stay up all night playing MonopDeal tonight. Alex smiles at the comment and agrees even though that has nothing to do with why she is distracted.

Just then Jill walks in and tells them all that it’s time to get on the bus to leave for training. They all shuffle out of the dining room to the elevators so that they can go upstairs and grab their gear. Once they get on the bus Alex puts on her headphones and leans against the window. She turns to smile at Tobin when she feels her sit down in the seat beside her before going back to looking out the window. Tobin just shrugs and puts in her own headphones.

 _Why am I thinking these things?_ Alex thinks as the city flies by outside her window. _Tobin is my best friend. I mean I’ve always known that she is beautiful and her laugh has been able to pull me in but I was looking at her lips yesterday. I can’t think about this now. I need to focus on practice. We have to be at the top of our game for the tournament._ Alex shakes her head in confusion and Tobin bumps her shoulder and raises her eyebrows as if to ask if everything is okay. Alex just smiles at her and blushes slightly as Tobin returns it.

They arrive at field and everyone makes their way off of the bus and onto the field. A few minutes later, when everyone has finished putting on their cleats and shin guards, they start the first practice of the day. The first session is mostly conditioning and foot skills which demands Alex’s undivided attention leaving little room for her mind to wander. Once the session ends they all get back on the bus to go have lunch before their second session of the day.

Alex sits with Tobin, Sydney, Mewie, HAO, Kelley, Ali, Ash, and Pinoe during lunch which provides for some interesting conversations. Pinoe picks up a grape and tosses it up in the air, catching it in her mouth. Ashlyn notices and picks up another grape before throwing it at Pinoe.

“Hey!” Pinoe yells as the grape hits her in the forehead.

“You should’ve caught it” Ashlyn says shrugging as the rest of the table laughs.

“Pinoe I bet you can’t catch five in a row” HAO chimes in.

“Ooo let’s make this interesting” Ali chimes in, “Ash, Syd, HAO, Kelley and I each get to throw one and you have to catch it. If you win we have to bow every time we pass you and if we win you have to dump the water cooler on Hope’s head after practice”

The whole table sits anxiously waiting to see if Pinoe will take the bet. They all know that it takes guts to pull a prank on Hope. They love her but she can be scary sometimes. Alex stares eagerly at Pinoe who is thinking it over.

“Alright, fine. Let’s do it” Pinoe finally agrees.

Alex glances at Tobin, a huge grin on her face. Tobin looks back at her with a giddy and excited grin on her face.

 _This is going to be hilarious. I hope Tobin doesn’t give it away like she almost did when we dumped the cooler on Abby_. Alex thinks as she remembers the prank they pulled after Abby broke the goal record.

The whole table glances at one another smiling in anticipation of the challenge before Sydney speaks up.

“Okay I’m first” Sydney says as she picks up a grape. She throws hers up really high but Pinoe is just able to get her head under it and catches it. “Damn it” Syd mumbles under her breath.

“I’m next” Kelley announces, picking up another grape. She throws it off to the side but Megan catches it again. Kelley pouts as she sits back in her chair.

“My turn” HAO announces picking up her grape before tossing so it should hit Pinoe’s nose. Pinoe launches herself backwards and is just able to catch it as she falls to the ground. Everyone else in the room turns towards them as Pinoe lays sprawled out on the ground.

“What the hell are you doing Pinoe?” Hope asks from her table a few feet away.

“Um nothing, I just fell out of my chair” Pinoe replies getting up and sitting back down.

Alex and Tobin are clinging to each other as they laugh, trying not to fall out of their own chairs.

Hope just rolls her eyes and everyone turns back to their own conversations after a few seconds.

“No way you can catch mine Meg” Ashlyn announces as she picks up the biggest grape she can find. She throws it in an arch to Pinoe’s left and it curves in towards her face, but Pinoe manages to catch it anyways.

“Damn it Pinoe!” Ashlyn says angrily. Ali just rubs her arm and whispers something in her ear. Ash smirks and turns back to the rest of the table.

 _Well shit. Pinoe might actually manage to catch them all._ _I was looking forward to watching her get beat up by Hope. At least I don’t have to bow to her when she wins._ Alex thinks smiling to herself.

Ali just smirks and picks up her grape, “I guess I’m up” she says.

Pinoe smirks at her but Ali just smiles. Then all the sudden Ali launches the grape hard and fast and Pinoe’s forehead. Pinoe doesn’t even have time to react before it’s bouncing off her head and onto the table.

“Yes!” the rest of the table cheers simultaneously.

“That was brilliant Ali!” Alex praises Ali.

Tobin grins and turns to give Ali a high-five. Eventually all of the laughing dies down when Jill tells them that it’s time to go to the weight room for the second workout of the day.

They make their way to the weight room and spend about an hour lifting and doing core workouts before Dawn dismisses them for a couple hours before their last training of the day. Alex and Tobin head upstairs intending to get a nap in before the last practice. Once they get to their room they both spend a few minutes catching up on social media before getting into bed when Alex decides to send out a tweet:

**@AlexMorgan13: Time for a little cat nap before our third session this afternoon**

Once she’s done Alex puts her phone down intending to get in bed when she notices a spider on the wall next to her bed.

“Ahh!” Alex screams jumping from her bed to Tobin’s in a matter of seconds.

“What?! What happened Lex??” Tobin asks, alarmed.

“Spider!” Alex yells pointing to the wall.

Tobin turns and starts laughing hysterically at the sight of the tiny spider on the wall near Alex’s bed.

“Al it’s just a spider chill out” Tobin says trying to calm her laughter.

“I hate spiders! Kill it Tobin!” Alex pleads not moving from her place on Tobin’s bed.

Tobin sighs but gets up and goes to the bathroom to get some toilet paper to kill the spider with. She grabs one of her Nikes from the floor and smashes the spider on the wall before using the toilet paper to clean it up. Alex hears the toilet flush in the bathroom and gets up off of the bed to hug Tobin.

“Thanks Tobs” she says smiling as she pulls out of the hug.

Tobin rolls her eyes, “you’re welcome Alex, now let’s get some rest”

Alex laughs but does as Tobin requests and climbs into bed. She is about to close her eyes to go to sleep when she decides that she should thank Tobin for her heroics, so she sends out another tweet:

**@AlexMorgan13: Proud of you @TobinHeath #spiderkiller #icansleepnow**

Alex’s alarm goes off about an hour later, waking both her and Tobin. Both girls reluctantly climb out of bed, slipping on their shoes to go meet the team in the lobby for their final practice of the day.

They all board the bus again to make their way to the field. This time Alex and Tobin are both more alert and spend the bus ride chatting about random things. When they get to the field Jill tells them that they will be practicing set pieces. Hope and Ashlyn go over to the goal where they will switch off acting as keeper for the set pieces. The defenders set up a defense along with half of the midfielders while the rest of the midfielders and the forwards set up to try to score. Tobin is on the attacking side and Alex is glad. Tobin is setting up to take the set piece while Alex positions herself inside the box. She and Tobin have always had such good chemistry on the field. All of Alex’s best passes always from either Tobin or Abby.

Tobin takes the kick and it goes right to Alex’s head. Alex flicks it into the goal, right past Hope.

“Nice pass Tobs” Alex says as Tobin jogs into the box so Carli can take the next set piece.

“Thanks. Nice finish” Tobin answers smiling.

They spend the remainder of practice doing various set pieces before finishing with some light 4 v 4 scrimmages. Alex and Tobin end up on the same team a couple times and their team dominates each time they do.

Finally practice ends and Tobin, Alex, HAO, Kelley, Syd, Ash and Ali look at Pinoe expectantly. Pinoe rolls her eyes but goes over to get the water cooler anyways. Syd rushes off to get her phone so that she can record the whole thing.

“Hey Hope come here for a minute?” Kelley asks, getting Hopes attention so that Pinoe can sneak up behind her.

“What’s up Kell?” Hope asks as she moves to stand in front of the group.

Alex is trying not to laugh when she looks over at Tobin who looks like she is about to burst. Alex rolls her eyes but shoves Tobin behind her before Hope notices.

“Tobin chill you’re going to make her suspicious” Alex turns her head back to whisper to Tobin.

“I’m trying dude, this is going to be hilarious!” Tobin answers.

Alex just smiles as she sees Pinoe walking up behind Hope. Kelley jumps back just as Pinoe lifts the cooler up and dumps it onto Hope. Hope’s face immediately morphs into a scowl as she whips around to see who she has to tackle.

“Megan Rapinoe!” Hope yells turning to chase Pinoe who has already started to run.

For a second Alex thinks that this might have been a really bad idea before Pinoe cuts back toward her and she can see Hope’s face. Hope is laughing but is still chasing Pinoe to get revenge. Tobin is leaning on Alex’s shoulder trying to keep herself upright as she dies of laughter and Alex can’t deny that she likes the contact. Kelley gave up and is on the ground laughing. Ali and Ashlyn are leaning against one another laughing and HAO has a tear rolling down her cheek from laughing so hard. Sydney is still filming Hope chase Pinoe. 

Hope finally catches Pinoe and tackles her to the ground before Dawn finally tells them that it’s time to go, so they all load up onto the bus to go back to the hotel for showers and dinner. Alex and Tobin get off the bus together and walk up to their room without much conversation.

“You can shower first if you want” Tobin says turning to Alex when they walk into the room.

“Okay thanks” Alex answers going to her bag to grab another pair of Nike pros and a sports bra.

Alex takes a relatively quick shower, relishing in the hot water before getting out and pulling on her clothes.

“Showers all yours Tobin” Alex says walking out of the bathroom.

“Thanks” Tobin says, not looking up from her phone.

Alex goes over to her bed and grabs her own phone to check twitter. After a minute or so she sense Tobin’s eyes on her and looks up. Tobin is staring at her.

“Aren’t you going to shower?” Alex asks Tobin blushing and looking down.

“Oh yeah sorry” Tobin says shaking her head and getting up before heading into the bathroom.

 _Was she checking me out?_ Alex thinks once she hears the water running in the bathroom, _I mean she’s seen me in a sports bra before, the whole team has. Tobin has probably seen me in less. No. She couldn’t have been checking me out. She’s straight. And she’s my best friend. She probably wasn’t even actually looking at me. I have to stop thinking about this._

Alex sighs and lays back on her bed. She just lays there for a few minutes trying to clear her head before getting up and throwing on a shirt and some sweats. They have to be at dinner in 15 minutes. Alex realizes that she should probably tell Tobin that she needs to hurry up.

Alex gets up and walks to the door of the bathroom where the shower has just turned off, “Hey Tobs, we have to be downstairs in 15 minutes” she says through the door.

“Okay, I’ll be out in a minute Al.” Tobin answers.

Tobin comes out of the bathroom 5 minutes later in a sports bra and sweats, her hair dripping wet. She slips on a pair of socks and her Nike shoes before turning to Alex.

“Ready?” Tobin asks. Alex’s breath hitches.

“Um Tobs? Maybe a shirt would be a good idea? Not that you don’t have a great body but I’m pretty sure the kids are going to be at dinner. Not exactly appropriate you know?” Alex says smirking.

“Oh shit. I forgot I wasn’t wearing one” Tobin says getting up to move to her dresser.

Alex just laughs and tosses Tobin her Cal sweatshirt, “here just wear this. Let’s go”

“Thanks” Tobin says blushing as she pulls the sweatshirt over her head.

Most of the dinner conversations revolves around Pinoe’s prank on Hope so Alex is able to let her mind wander.

 _I love it when Tobin wears my clothes,_ she thinks, _should I love that? Best friends can wear each other’s clothes. We used to do it all the time when we lived together in Portland. We just put on whatever was closest. We never used to bother to check and see whose it was first. But this feels different. I want her to wear my clothes. And I want to wear hers. What is wrong with me? I need to get my head straight._

Alex is broken out of her thoughts when she feels a hand on her arm.

“Hey you okay?” Tobin asks her.

“Yeah, fine. Why?” Alex says looking up at Tobin with a confused expression.

“Because I asked if you were done eating 3 times” Tobin says smiling.

“Oh sorry I was just thinking. Yeah, I’m done. You want to go back to the room?”

“Yeah let’s go watch a movie or something and go to bed. I’m beat.”

When they get back to their room Alex finds some crappy TV movie that’s on.

“Come sit with me and snuggle!” Alex bravely demands. Tobin rolls her eyes but nods and smiles slightly as she climbs onto the bed with Alex. They spend the next hour talking through it and making up their own commentary until it ends. By the time the movie is over Alex’s face hurts from laughing so much and she’s yawning. Tobin reluctantly goes back to her own bed and reaches over to turn out the light.

“Night Lex” Tobin says, yawning as she pulls her blanket over herself.

“Night Toby” Alex replies closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	4. Day 1: Tobin's POV

Chapter 4: Day 1 – Tobin’s POV

When Tobin wakes up the next morning she rolls over to find that Alex isn’t in her bed. She looks over at the clock and sees that they still have over an hour before they have to go down to breakfast.

_Where the hell is Alex?_ Tobin wonders.

She’s reaching over to grab her phone off the nightstand intending to call Alex when she notices the note:

Tobin  
went to get us coffee, be back soon.  
-Alex

Tobin lays back on her pillow smiling, _Alex is so good to me._ Tobin thinks. After a couple minutes of just lying in bed Tobin decides that she’s going to shower so Alex can shower when she gets back. She turns on the hot water and steps into the steam, instantly relaxing in the hot water.

Suddenly Tobin remembers last night when Alex had jumped on top of her. _I was staring at her lips. Why was I staring at her lips? That’s not normal…is it? No. It isn’t. She’s my best friend. I don’t like her like that. But I mean… she does have nice lips… very full… Wait! Stop it, Tobin! She just got out of a relationship!. I would never take advantage of her like that. It was just a weird moment at the end of a long night_ Tobin decides as she shuts off the water and steps out of the shower. She dries herself off and slips on her sports bra and Nike pros before walking out of the bathroom to find Alex sitting on her bed rummaging through her bag.

Tobin goes over to the dresser to find a shirt and some shorts to put on. She turns around a few seconds later and Alex blinks quickly and looks down.

_Was she staring at me?_ Tobin thinks as Alex opens and closes her mouth a couple times.

“Uh hey Tobs. Your coffee is next to the TV. I’m going to take a shower and then we can go down to breakfast.” Alex finally gets out.

“Okay. Thanks for the coffee” Tobin says slipping her shirt over her head as Alex gets up and walks to the bathroom.

Tobin finishes getting dressed and turns on Sports Center while she waits for Alex to finish showering. A few minutes later Alex walks out of the bathroom in just a sports bra and her spandex. Tobin finds herself staring at Alex’s abs and butt as Alex walks over to her bed to get the rest of her clothes.

“What?” Alex asks, suddenly turning towards Tobin as she pulls on her shorts.

“Uh nothing sorry I was zoned out” Tobin freaks out slightly in her own head. _Shit. I’ve been caught. Crap. Play it cool._

“Uh okay? Everything okay?” Alex asks as she puts on a shirt.

“Yeah everything’s fine dude” Tobin says feeling bad that she has managed to make Alex worry, “You ready to go get breakfast?”

“Yeah let me just get some shoes” Alex says as she goes to put on her Nikes.

Tobin smiles as she realizes that she too needs to put on shoes.

When they get down to the dining room Tobin smiles at the normalcy and comfort of everything. Pinoe is her usual hyperactive self, wandering around the room, Hope is sitting in the corner drinking coffee, Abby is playing with Christie’s kids while Christie eats and everyone else is either eating or waiting around for everyone else to finish eating.

Alex and Tobin grab their food before going to sit with Cheney, A-Rod, Sydney and Mewie. Tobin spends most of breakfast talking to Lauren and Amy, her fellow New Kids, who she hasn’t seen in a while. When Tobin finishes eating she turns to Alex who seems to be lost in her own thoughts.

“You okay Lex?” Tobin asks, dropping her voice so no one else can hear them.

“What? Yeah I’m fine. Sorry I guess I’m just still tired” Alex answers,

Tobin laughs, “Yeah maybe tonight we should try to actually sleep instead of playing MonopDeal all night” she jokes.

Alex gives her a weak smile before agreeing.

Tobin notices that the smile isn’t sincere and wonders what Alex isn’t telling her, but decides to let it go for now. Alex will tell her when she’s ready.

Suddenly Jill walks in to tell them that they need to get their gear so that they can leave for training. Everyone stands up and moves towards the elevators so that they can go get their gear before walking back down and getting on the bus. Alex gets on the bus before Tobin, so when Tobin sits down next to her she isn’t surprised to find that Alex has headphones on and is staring out the window. Tobin puts on her own headphones, realizing that this isn’t the best time to try to talk to Alex.

_I hope she’s okay,_ Tobin thinks, _I wonder what’s wrong. She seemed fine this morning and then something was just off at breakfast._

Tobin catches Alex shake her head out of the corner of her eye and bumps her shoulder, concerned. Alex just smiles at her in reassurance and Tobin returns the favor, although she doesn’t stop worrying.

Tobin decides not to push Alex on it. She knows that if she does the forward will just close up and Tobin will never know what’s going through Alex’s mind.

They arrive at the fields and spend the next two hours conditioning and working on different foot skill drills. Tobin loves footwork and loses herself in the drills. She manages to forget about trying to figure out what’s going through Alex’s head as she focuses on perfecting the different ball movement drills that she’s doing.

The first session of the day ends and they head back to the hotel for lunch before weight training. Tobin and Alex end up sitting with Syd, Kristie, HAO, Kelley, Ali, Ashlyn and Pinoe. Conversations are flowing nicely until Ashlyn throws a grape at Megan’s forehead.

“Hey!” Pinoe yells, not really looking mad at all.

Ashlyn just shrugs and tells Pinoe that she should’ve caught it.

HAO laughs before challenging Pinoe that she can’t catch five grapes in a row.

Suddenly they have everyone at the table’s attention with the promise of a competition.

“Ooo let’s make this interesting” Ali chimes in, “Ash, Syd, HAO, Kelley and I each get to throw one and you have to catch it. If you win we have to bow every time we pass you and if we win you have to dump the water cooler on Hope’s head after practice.”

Tobin’s face lights up. Dumping the cooler on Hope, that could be dangerous. Tobin loves Hope, who she knows is really a big softy, but she can be pretty scary when she wants to be.

“Alright, fine. Let’s do it” Tobin looks up to hear Pinoe agreeing.

Tobin’s smile turns into a huge excited grin and she almost jumps with excitement when she sees Alex turn to look at her.

“Okay I’m first” Sydney announces as she picks up a grape and throws it to Pinoe who catches it easily.

“Damn it” Tobin hears Sydney mumble.

Kelley picks up another grape, “Okay I’m next” she says as she tosses her grape which Pinoe catches once again.

HAO announces that she’s next and throws her grape at Pinoe’s nose and Pinoe falls backwards out of her chair but catches the grape nonetheless. Pinoe’s fall attracted the attention of most of the rest of the team.

“What the hell are you doing Pinoe?” Hope asks.

Pinoe blushes before replying, “Um nothing, I just fell out of my chair”

No one seems to really buy that answer, but they don’t question it, it is Pinoe after all.

“No way you can catch mine Meg” Ashlyn says, sounding very cocky. She throws hers at an angle but Pinoe still catches it and Ashlyn curses.

Ali turns to whisper something in Ash’s ear and Tobin knows that there is no way Pinoe is going to catch Ali’s grape. Whatever she has planned Tobin can tell it is going to work from Ashlyn’s smirk as she leans back in her chair.

“I guess I’m up” Ali says.

Ali throws the grape quickly and it bounces off of Pinoe’s forehead and onto the table. The table cheers, earning them some weird looks from the rest of the team, but they all ignore them. Tobin turns and gives Ali a high-five.

A few minutes later Jill stands up and tells them to make their way to the weight room for their second session of the day. They spend about an hour in the weight room before they are dismissed for a few hours before their final session of the day. Alex wants to nap so Tobin decides that she might as well nap too and they both head upstairs to their room. Tobin’s phone buzzes a few minutes after they get to the room and she glances at it seeing a tweet from Alex:

**@AlexMorgan13: Time for a little cat nap before our third session this afternoon**

Tobin looks up when suddenly Alex screams and jumps onto her bed.

“What?! What happened Lex??” Tobin asks frantically looking at Alex and then around the room when she doesn’t find anything wrong with Alex directly.

“Spider!” Alex yells and points to the wall near her bed.

Tobin looks over where Alex is pointing and starts dying of laughter, “Al it’s just a spider chill out” she chokes out in between laughs.

“I hate spiders! Kill it Tobin!” Alex pleads with Tobin who has finally stopped laughing.

Tobin sighs and rolls her eyes before getting up and smashing the spider with her shoe and then cleaning it up and flushing it down the toilet.

“Thanks Tobs” Alex says as she moves to hug Tobin.

“You’re welcome Alex, now let’s get some rest” Tobin says rolling her eyes once Alex has pulled away from the hug.

Alex laughs but climbs into bed. Tobin’s phone buzzes again just as she’s about to close her eyes and she checks it to see another tweet from Alex:

**@AlexMorgan13: Proud of you @TobinHeath #spiderkiller #icansleepnow**

Tobin smiles before putting her phone down and closing her eyes for a short nap.

Around an hour later Tobin wakes to the alarm on Alex’s phone blaring. She turns over to see Alex reaching over to turn it off before stretching at sitting up. Tobin climbs out of bed and goes to slip on her shoes and she sees Alex do the same. The both make their way downstairs where they meet the rest of the team and load onto the bus.

When they get to the field Jill tells them that they will be practicing set pieces and splits the midfielders up into defense and offense. Tobin remains on the offensive side because she often takes set pieces.

Tobin lines up to take the first kick and sends it sailing into the box where Alex easily heads it into the goal just past Hope just as Tobin knew she would. Tobin doesn’t know why but she has always been able to just sense where Alex is on the field. She can send her passes without even really having to look up, she just knows Alex will be there.

“Nice pass Tobs” Alex tells Tobin as she moves into the box to get ready for Carli’s set piece.

“Thanks. Nice finish” Tobin answers as she turns toward Carli and lines herself up.

The rest of the practice goes relatively well but Tobin is excited when it finally ends. She looks over at Pinoe who rolls her eyes when she sees half the team staring at her but goes off to get the water cooler.

“Hey Hope come here for a minute?” Kelley asks causing Hope so turn around so that she can’t see Pinoe sneaking up behind her.

“What’s up Kell?” Hope asks as she comes over.

Tobin can barely control herself and is about to start laughing when Alex roughly pushes Tobin behind her before Hope notices anything is wrong.

“Tobin chill, you’re going to make her suspicious” Alex whispers over her shoulder.

“I’m trying dude, this is going to be hilarious!” Tobin replies through her smile.

Their conversation is interrupted when Pinoe finally makes her way over and Kelley just jumps out of the way in time to avoid being hit with the wave of water that washes over Hope who immediately whips around spotting Pinoe a few feet behind her.

“Megan Rapinoe!” Hope yells just as Pinoe takes off running in the opposite direction.

Hope chases after her looking like she’s ready to kill but Tobin sees her scowl morph into laughter as they run by her a few seconds later. Tobin is trying not to fall from laughing so hard and eventually has to lean on Alex for support (Or maybe she just really likes touching Alex whenever she can). She looks over at her teammates and sees Kelley rolling around on the ground laughing, Sydney filming the whole thing and Ali and Ashlyn leaning on each other also dying of laughter.

_Ali and Ash are so cute together. I wonder when they are going to give up and realize that they have feelings for each other._ Tobin thinks as Hope finally catches Pinoe and tackles her to the ground before sitting on her. _Wait people don’t think that about Alex and I do they?_

Tobin gets lost in her own thoughts until Dawn walks over and tells them that they better get on the bus before it leaves without them. Still laughing, they all walk over to the bus, ready to head back to the hotel for some much needed showers and dinner.

“You can shower first if you want” Tobin tells Alex as they walk into their room.

“Okay thanks” Alex replies walking to her bag and then making her way to the bathroom.

Tobin is mindlessly scrolling through twitter when she hears Alex walk out of the bathroom and say “showers all yours Tobin”.

“Thanks” Tobin says without looking up.

When she finally does look up she sees Alex sitting on her own bed in just a sports bra and spandex. Tobin’s breathe hitches in her throat.

_Shit. Why doesn’t Alex ever wear shirts anymore?_ Tobin thinks, _Her abs. Damn. She has such an amazing body. Wait. What am I thinking? This is my best friend._

Tobin’s thoughts are interrupted by Alex, “Aren’t you going to shower?” She asks.

“Oh yeah sorry” Tobin says noticing that she was staring and shaking her head to try to clear it.

Tobin takes her time in the shower trying to figure out why she keeps thinking about Alex like this. Tobin has always viewed sexuality as a relatively fluid thing, so she’s never ruled out dating another girl, _but this isn’t just some random girl. This is my best friend._ She thinks, _My best friend who just got out of a long and stressful relationship. I can’t mess with her right now. Or ever. I can’t risk our friendship._

Just as Tobin turns off the water she hears Alex tell her that they have 15 minutes until dinner through the door.

“Okay, I’ll be out in a minute Al” she answers towel drying her hair before putting on a sports bra and her UNC sweats.

Tobin walks out of the bathroom and goes to her dresser to get a pair of socks. She sits down on her bed before pulling on the socks and slipping on her shoes. When she’s done she turns to Alex, “Ready?” she asks.

“Um Tobs? Maybe a shirt would be a good idea? Not that you don’t have a great body but I’m pretty sure the kids are going to be at dinner. Not exactly appropriate you know?” Alex says.

“Oh shit. I forgot I wasn’t wearing one” Tobin says flustered as she gets up to go find a shirt.

She doesn’t even make it half way to her dresser before Alex’s Cal sweatshirt hits her in the face.

“Here just wear this. Let’s go” Alex says laughing.

Tobin slips the sweatshirt on and follows Alex out of the room and into the elevator. As they sit eating their dinner Tobin rests her chin in her hand which she had pulled the sleeve of the sweatshirt over when an overwhelming scent fills her nose.

_Alex. This sweatshirt smells like Alex._ Tobin thinks, breathing deeply. _I’ve never noticed that before and I wear her clothes all the time. I really like it. I like wearing her clothes. It’s comfortable, in more than just the literal sense._

Eventually Tobin pulls herself out of her thoughts and rejoins the conversations at the table. A few minutes later she realizes that Alex is being unusually quiet.

“Hey Alex you done?” Tobin asks turning to Alex, who doesn’t answer.

Tobin tries her question again two more times before she softly places her hand on Alex’s arm to get her attention, “hey you okay?” Tobin asks quietly.

“Yeah, fine. Why?” Alex asks looking up at Tobin, her face confused.

“Because I asked if you were done eating 3 times” Tobin answers, a small smile forming.

“Oh sorry I was just thinking. Yeah, I’m done. You want to go back to the room?” Alex says smiling.

“Yeah let’s go watch a movie or something and go to bed. I’m beat” Tobin says, deciding to let Alex tell her whatever was on her mind in her own time.

When they get back to the room Alex spends a few minutes flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch before settling on a bad TV movie that started about 30 minutes ago. That’s when Tobin hears Alex speak up and ask her to go join her on her bed. _Shit. Yeah. Cuddling. That’s okay. We do that sometimes. It’s okay. Don’t over think it, Jesus Christ, Tobin. Relax._ After Tobin is comfortably settled on Alex’s bed they easily fall into their usual routine of creating their own commentary, and sometimes dialogue, to make the movie more interesting. By the time the movie ends, about an hour later, both girls are exhausted and happy. Tobin yawns and goes back to her own bed, despite how her whole body went cold after leaving the warmth of Alex. Alex clicks off the TV while Tobin turns off the lamp.

“Night Lex” Tobin says ask she climbs under her blankets.

“Night Toby” Tobin hears Alex respond as her eyes drift closed.

 


	5. Day 2: Alex's POV

Chapter 5: Day 2 – Alex’s POV

The next day Tobin and Alex don’t have practice until after lunch, so they sleep in a little later than usual. When Alex wakes up she sees that Tobin is still sleeping and decides to just let her sleep, so she gets up and quietly slips on her shoes before sneaking out of the hotel room. Alex goes down to the dining room and fixes coffee for herself and Tobin before heading back upstairs. Once she gets back to her room, noticing that Tobin is still asleep, she decides to head out to the balcony to read for a little while. She leaves Tobin’s coffee on the nightstand by her bed before pulling out her book and going to sit on the balcony.

Alex likes the peacefulness of sitting outside early in the morning. She sits back in her chair and just enjoys the morning for a few minutes before opening her book and getting lost in the pages. Alex is happily reading when all of the sudden she hears a loud banging behind her. She jumps up, startled, and throws her book across the balcony (luckily it didn’t fall off) before turning around to see a laughing Tobin sitting on her bed. Alex scowls before picking up her book and walking back into the room.

“What the hell Tobin?” Alex asks once she’s back inside trying to hide the smile in her voice.

“I wanted to get your attention” Tobin says shrugging as she hears the smile Alex is trying to hide.

“And getting up, walking to the door and saying something was too much work?” Alex asks snatching the coffee cup out of Tobin’s hand.

“You know I don’t like heights so it was easier to just throw your shoe at the door. Now give me back my coffee” Tobin says reaching to take it back from Alex who just swats Tobin’s hand away.

“No. You scared me and I finished my coffee so I think this is mine now” Alex says smiling.

“Aw come on Lex. You know I wasn’t going to walk out on that balcony. Give me my coffee back” Tobin says pouting.

_Oh my god. She’s so cute when she pouts._ Alex thinks.

“Fine. Here” Alex says rolling her eyes.

Tobin just smiles happily before sitting back down on her bed and turning on Sports Center.

“What time do we have to be ready?” Tobin asks, turning to look at Alex who is now rummaging through her bag.

Alex looks up at Tobin with an amused grin.

“You know you have a schedule too right?” Alex asks before glancing down at her schedule.

“I know but this is easier” Tobin responds,

“12:30” Alex sighs rolling her eyes, “You know one day you’re going to have to remember your own schedule.”

“Not while we’re on the same team” Tobin says, sticking her tongue out at Alex who just smiles before going to steal the remote from Tobin. Secretly, Alex likes that Tobin asks her about their schedule. She doesn’t even know why, she just… likes it.

“As much as I love soccer, I can’t stand to see one more football highlight” Alex says changing the channel to music videos.

“Yeah cause this is so much better” Tobin says, lightly slapping Alex’s arm.

“Whatever you know you love it” Alex says getting up and dancing along to the music.

Alex turns to face Tobin when she hears her laugh only to be met by the most intense stare she’s ever seen.

“What?” Alex asks, a scowl forming on her face.

“Nothing, you’re just cute when you dance” Tobin says.

_Did she just call me cute?? Oh my god._ Alex thinks, “I’m not cute, I’m sexy” Alex finally says grabbing her clothes and heading to the bathroom.

_Oh my god. Did I just call myself sexy in front of Tobin? What is wrong with me?_ Alex thinks as she gets into the shower, letting the hot water wash over her. _You know what, fuck it. I’m just going to let whatever happens happen. No more thinking. I’m just going to do and say whatever feels right. If Tobin has a problem with something she’ll talk to me about it. Right? We talk about everything. Plus, SHE called ME cute first! She started it._ Alex didn’t care if she was acting childish, it was all logical in her head.

Alex has a long conversation with herself in the shower before she finally turns the water off and gets dressed before heading back out into her room.

“Finally” Tobin says as Alex walks out, “I was beginning to think you had drowned in there”

“Don’t be so dramatic” Alex says, “I just needed some time to think”

“Is everything okay?” Tobin asks suddenly sounding worried.

“Yeah everything’s perfect. I just needed to realize that I can’t keep worrying about things that might not even happen” Alex replies quickly, feeling bad that she made Tobin worry.

“Alright, good” Tobin answers getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

Alex goes to grab her shoes but turns when she hears Tobin call her name.

“Lex?” Tobin starts, “You know you can always talk to me right? About anything.”

Alex smiles, “I know Tobs. I know. I’m okay I promise”

“Good. I just want you to know I’m always here for you” Tobin says.

“I know Tobs. The same goes for you, you know that right?” Alex says pulling Tobin into a hug.

“I know. I love you Lex”

“I love you too Tobin” Alex says before pulling away, “Now go shower so we can go get some food”

Tobin laughs, but does as she’s told.

A few hours later they are on their way back from a grueling practice. They had to take a few smaller vans to practice because they didn’t have the bus anymore and Alex has spent the ride scrolling through twitter. Suddenly she laughs out loud when she sees Megan’s tweet and the picture attached:

**@mPinoe: @HeatherOReilly and I would like to publically shame @sydneyleroux for leaving her trash in the van. #fullbottle**

Tobin gives Alex a questioning look and Alex just shoves her phone in Tobin’s face. Tobin laughs before handing it back.

“That picture of HAO is hilarious” Tobin says smiling, “Her and Pinoe are such children”

“Oh whatever Tobin, you’re just as much a child as they are” Alex says laughing.

“You’re younger than me!” Tobin protests.

“That makes you old” Alex says sticking her tongue out. _Am I flirting? Is Tobin flirting? Is that what’s happening right now??_

Tobin pouts until Alex gives in, “Ugh fine! You aren’t old” Alex says wrapping her arm around Tobin and pulling her over so that Alex can mess with her hair. If she’s going to flirt, she’s not going to hold back.

“Hey watch the hair!” Tobin protests again, “It takes a long time to make it look this good!”

“A messy ponytail that’s half falling out?” Alex asks laughing.

“Bully” Tobin replies pouting again.

Alex just smiles and climbs out of the van that just stopped in front of their hotel.

They walk into the hotel and Alex goes to take an ice bath with Ali and Kelley while Tobin heads upstairs to their room.

After her ice bath Alex walks into her room to find Tobin laughing hysterically.

“What’s so funny?” Alex asks walking over.

Wordlessly Tobin hands over her phone and Alex looks at it to see a vine of Sydney running down the side of the road before tripping and falling. Alex bursts out laughing.

“She must have done this on the way back from practice” Alex says in between laughs.

“On a busy road” Tobin chokes out.

“Oh my god yes!” Alex says wiping the tears that are rolling down her face.

Alex and Tobin spend the next hour before dinner lounging around their room not really doing anything. Before they know it, it’s time for the team dinner so they head downstairs. Tobin and Alex sit with Syd, Kristie, Ash and Ali at dinner and conversation is flowing easily. Everyone is laughing and joking around until Sydney brings up Servando’s MSL team.

“Does anyone want to watch the Houston game with me tomorrow? It’s supposed to be a good game” Sydney asks not realizing in the moment that Servando plays for Houston.

Alex immediately tenses. Her smile instantly disappears and her gaze drops to her food.

“I’ll watch it with you” Kristie answers through a mouthful of food.

Sydney doesn’t notice the change in Alex’s demeanor as she laughs and makes plans with Kristie to watch in the lounge off of the lobby tomorrow night. Conversation eventually drifts away from the topic of the Dynamos but Alex doesn’t join back in. Alex gets lost in her own mind and doesn’t notice Tobin glancing at her worriedly every few minutes.

_Why did Sydney have to bring up the Dynamos?_ Alex thinks, _I don’t want to talk about Serv. Or anything that reminds me of him. It’s still too fresh. He cheated on me. I knew that the long distance was getting to him but we had done long distance before. I never thought that he would cheat. I feel like such an idiot. All the time. How could I not have seen it coming? I don’t know where I would be if I didn’t have Tobin._

_Tobin._ Alex thinks, _She’s my rock. I could never risk our friendship, no matter what I think I feel for her. I don’t know what I would do without her. I need her._

Alex glances up at Tobin who gives her a look. Alex flashes her a small smile before turning back to her food.

After another 30 minutes or so everyone gets up to head back to their rooms. Alex is about to step into the elevator behind Tobin when Ali stops her.

Alex turns to look at Ali who gestures that she wants to talk to her.

“I’ll be up in a minute” Alex says to Tobin before turning and following Ali off to the side of the lobby.

“What’s up Kriegs?” Alex says softly, not looking up.

“Are you okay Alex?” Ali asks, “You know Sydney didn’t mean to bring up Servando”

Alex visibly cringes when Ali says his name but quickly tries to hide it with a shrug. Ali doesn’t buy it.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Alex says, “I’m just not completely over him yet. It still hurts sometimes. I just need to get some rest”

“Okay, I’m here if you decide you want to talk” Ali resigns, realizing that Alex isn’t going to open up to her so she pulls Alex into a hug.

“Thanks Kriegs” Alex says falling into Ali’s embrace.

“Anytime kid” Ali replies pulling back, “Now let’s go upstairs so we both can get some sleep”

Alex gives her a small smile before following her to the elevator.

When Alex gets back to her room she finds Tobin pacing back and forth in front of their beds.

“Lex!” she calls when Alex walks in, “Are you okay?”

As soon as Alex looks at Tobin she crumbles. Instantly Tobin’s arms are around her and she breaks down crying. Tobin gently guides her to the bed and sits down, pulling Alex on top of her.

“It’s okay Lex. I’m here” Tobin says soothingly as she rubs Alex’s back, “I know it hurts Lex but you have to talk to me”

Alex just sobs louder and wraps her first in Tobin’s shirt, “How could he cheat on me Tobs? We were together for so long! We were engaged. I was planning our wedding!” Alex sobs and Tobin pulls her closer.

“I know Lex. I know. But he doesn’t deserve you. He isn’t good enough. You deserve someone that would never hurt you” Tobin says running her fingers through Alex’s hair.

“But I loved him Tobin” Alex says softly.

“I know you did Al but you’ll find someone who really loves you. I promise” Tobin says pulling back to look into Alex’s eyes.

“How could he do this? He said he loved me!” Alex yells jumping up and throwing her arms out for emphasis. She suddenly sounded more angry than hurt.

“He’s an idiot and an asshole who is probably kicking himself right now realizing what he lost” Tobin says as she watches Alex pace.

“He just threw everything we had away because he couldn’t wait 2 more weeks to have sex” Alex says angrily, tears streaming down her face.

Tobin gets up and walks to Alex, grabbing her wrists to keep her from pacing, “He is the stupidest man in the world Lex. And he doesn’t deserve you. Not your love or your thoughts. You are a beautiful person, inside and out and you **will** find someone better” Tobin says pulling her hand under Alex’s chin, forcing her to look her in the eye, “I promise” Tobin says using her thumbs to wipe Alex’s tears.

“I love you Tobs” Alex says softly, letting herself fall into Tobin’s waiting arms.

“I love you too Lex. I’ll always be here for you. **Always**.” Tobin replies squeezing Alex tighter.

“Thank you Tobin” Alex mumbles into Tobin’s hair.

“You’re welcome Alex, now why don’t we both change so we can get some sleep”

“Okay” Alex replies softly, going to get bag to pull out a t-shirt and an old pair of shorts while Tobin pulls out her own clothes.

Alex climbs into her bed and Tobin is about to do the same when Alex calls her name softly.

“Tobin?” Alex asks.

“Yeah Lex?”

“Will you sleep with me tonight? I just don’t want to be alone. I mean I know I’m not really alone but I just want someone to hold me. You don’t have to, I just –“

“Sure Lex” Tobin answers cutting off Alex’s ramble.

Tobin climbs in bed next to Alex and Alex cuddles up next to her before turning out the light. Tobin stiffens for a couple seconds before she relaxes and wraps her arm around Alex.

_This is nice_ , Alex thinks as she closes her eyes, _Tobin is a much better cuddler than Servando ever was._

Alex is out within minutes after Tobin starts to softly run her fingers through her hair.

_I could get used to this._ Alex thinks just before she falls asleep.


	6. Day 2: Tobin's POV

Chapter 6: Day 2 – Tobin’s POV

When Tobin wakes up the next morning Alex isn’t in her bed, again. Tobin rubs the sleep from her eyes before reaching for her phone, intending to call Alex and find out where she is, when she almost knocks over the coffee cup that’s sitting on the nightstand. Tobin smiles as she takes a sip before actually grabbing her phone. She’s about to call Alex when she glances towards the window and notices a shape sitting on the balcony.

_How am I going to get her attention?_ Tobin wonders, noticing that Alex’s phone is sitting on the nightstand next to where hers was moments before. She glances around the room, her gaze landing on a pair of Alex’s shoes on the floor in front of her bed.

_Does she ever put her stuff away?_ Tobin thinks as she picks up a shoe and tosses it at the door to the balcony, laughing when she sees Alex nearly jump out of her skin. Tobin is still laughing when Alex composes herself and walks in the room.

“What the hell Tobin?” Alex asks, trying to sound angry, but Tobin can hear the smile she is trying to hide.

“I wanted to get your attention” Tobin shrugs.

“And getting up, walking to the door and saying something was too much work?” Alex asks as she takes Tobin’s coffee from her.

“You know I don’t like heights so it was easier to just throw your shoe at the door. Now give me back my coffee” Tobin says reaching to take it from Alex, who smacks her hand away.

“No. You scared me and I finished my coffee so I think this is mine now” Alex responds.

“Aw come on Lex” Tobin whines, “You know I wasn’t going to walk out on that balcony. Give me my coffee back”

Alex rolls her eyes before handing Tobin the coffee, “Fine. Here”

Tobin smiles as she turns on the TV to Sports Center to watch the highlights from the day before.

“What time do we have to be ready?” Tobin asks, glancing over at Alex.

“You know you have a schedule too right?” Alex asks.

“I know but this is easier”

“12:30” Alex answers, and Tobin smirks.

“You know one day you’re going to have to remember your own schedule” Alex says glancing at the TV.

“Not while we’re on the same team” Tobin says, sticking her tongue out at Alex. Yeah, technically she could remember her schedule, and she probably does remember it if she thought about it, but it’s more fun when she gets to annoy Alex with it.

Alex smiles and snatches the remote from Tobin’s hand.

“As much as I love soccer, I can’t stand to see one more football highlight” Alex says, changing the subject.

Tobin playfully slaps Alex’s arm, “Yeah cause this is so much better”

“Whatever you know you love it” Alex says as she goes to dance along with the music in front of the TV.

_Damn, Alex is hot._ Tobin thinks as she watches Alex dance, _She has an amazing body. And a great ass._

Tobin gets lost watching Alex dance until Alex does a weird fist pump thing and Tobin laughs.

“What?” Alex asks, scowling as she turns around, and Tobin realizes that she’s staring.

“Nothing” Tobin replies quickly, hoping that Alex hadn’t noticed her staring, “you’re just cute when you dance”

_Oh my god. Did I just call her cute? What was I thinking??_ Tobin thinks to herself as she waits to see if Alex is going to reply to her comment.

“I’m not cute, I’m sexy” Alex says, shaking her head and grabbing clothes before heading to the bathroom to shower.

_Damn right you’re sexy._ Tobin thinks. _Wait what? I think Alex is sexy? I mean yeah, I guess I do. I mean she has an amazing body. We all do, but Alex is beautiful, inside and out. Wait, Alex is my best friend. I’m not supposed to be thinking about my best friend like this. Am I? No, it’s okay. It’s not like I’m entertaining these thoughts or being crude or anything… Alex really is a beautiful person. It’s just who she is. I mean, I think it’s okay… oh lord…_

Tobin gets lost in her own thoughts for about 30 minutes before realizing that she needs to stop thinking about this before she goes insane. After another 15 minutes Alex finally comes out of the bathroom and Tobin glances up at her.

“Finally, I was beginning to think you had drowned in there” Tobin jokes.

“Don’t be so dramatic, I just needed some time to think” Alex says.

Tobin instantly gets worried, “Is everything okay?” she asks unable to hide the concern in her voice.

“Yeah, everything’s perfect. I just needed to realize that I can’t keep worrying about things that might not even happen” Alex answers.

“Alright, good” Tobin says, as she gets up intending to take her own shower. She was still worried about how Alex had been acting lately. Something was obviously up.

“Lex?” Tobin says suddenly, turning back around to face Alex, “You know you can always talk to me right? About anything.”

“I know Tobs. I know. I’m okay, I promise” Alex says smiling.

“Good. I just want you to know I’m always here for you” Tobin says, matching Alex’s smile.

“I know Tobs. The same goes for you, you know that right?” Alex asks as she pulls Tobin into a hug.

“I know. I love you Lex” Tobin says, squeezing Alex tighter.

“I love you too Tobin” Alex says pulling away, “Now go shower so we can go get some food”

Tobin laughs before walking into the bathroom to do as she’s told.

A few hours later Tobin is sitting in a van with Alex and a few other girls on their way back from a very intense practice. Tobin is staring out the window watching Kansas City fly by when she hears Alex burst out laughing. Tobin turns to look at her, giving her a look as if to ask ‘what’s so funny?’ Alex responds by shoving her phone in Tobin’s face. Tobin takes the phone and looks at it to see a tweet and picture from Pinoe:

**@mPinoe: @HeatherOReilly and I would like to publically shame @sydneyleroux for leaving her trash in the van. #fullbottle**

Tobin laughs before handing the phone back to Alex, “That picture of HAO is hilarious, her and Pinoe are such children” Tobin says smiling at Alex.

“Oh whatever Tobin, you’re just as much a child as they are” Alex responds laughing at Tobin.

“You’re younger than me!” Tobin protests to Alex who sticks her tongue out Tobin.

“That makes you old” Alex smirks

Tobin pouts at Alex until Alex relents, “Ugh fine! You aren’t old”

Alex wraps her arm around Tobin, pulling her over and messing with her hair.

“Hey watch the hair!” Tobin protests, pushing Alex away “It takes a long time to make it look this good!”

Alex laughs, but lets Tobin push her away, “A messy ponytail that’s half falling out?” Alex asks.

“Bully” Tobin pouts, turning away from Alex who climbs out of the van that has just arrived at their hotel. Tobin thinks back to the interaction they just had. _That wasn’t… nah… just friendly friends messing around like friends because that’s what friends do. Friends._ Tobin winces slightly at her pathetic attempt to convince herself that they weren’t flirting.

Tobin follows Alex into the hotel but they part ways at the elevator, Alex going to take an ice bath with a few other girls, and Tobin heading upstairs to their room to shower and relax. When Tobin gets upstairs she takes a quick shower before laying down on her bed. She is going through twitter on her phone when she sees Sydney’s tweet. Tobin opens vine to see the video Sydney posted. Tobin bursts out laughing at the image of Sydney running down the side of the road and tripping herself before face planting.

“What’s so funny?” Tobin hears Alex ask as she walks into the room.

Tobin is laughing too hard to speak, so she just shakes her head and hands Alex her phone.

Alex takes the phone and immediately starts laughing, “She must have done this on the way back from practice” she chokes out between laughs.

Tobin laughs even harder, “On a busy road” Tobin adds falling back onto her bed.

“Oh my god yes!” Alex replies as she wipes tears from her eyes. Tobin glances at Alex and realizes how much she likes the way Alex looks when she laughs.

Tobin and Alex spend the next hour talking and laughing with each other before they have to make their way downstairs for the team dinner. They walk into the dining room and sit down at a table with Lemew, Ash and Ali. Everyone is talking and getting along well. Tobin is just thinking that this has been a great night when Sydney brings up the Houston Dynamo.

“Does anyone want to watch the Houston game with me tomorrow? It’s supposed to be a good game” Syd asks the table.

“I’ll watch it with you” Kristie says and they continue to make plans about where to watch it, but Tobin tunes them out.

Tobin noticed Alex immediately tense when Sydney brought up the Dynamo.

_Sydney can be so dense sometimes._ Tobin thinks, _Does she really not remember that Servando plays for Houston?_

Tobin glances at Alex uneasily, noticing that she doesn’t rejoin the conversation, even when it drifts away from the Dynamo. Tobin spends the rest of dinner worriedly looking at Alex every few minutes until Alex eventually looks up and flashes Tobin a weak smile.

_Well that’s something right? I’ll talk to her when we get back to our room._ Tobin thinks as Alex turns her gaze back to her plate.

Finally everyone gets up and starts making their way to the elevators to head to their rooms for the night. Tobin steps into the elevator ahead of Alex and stops when she notices Ali grab Alex’s arm. Tobin glances at Ali and they have a silent conversation with their eyes, _Let me try to talk to her_ Ali’s eyes say and Tobin nods her head slightly.

“I’ll be up in a minute” Alex says, turning to Tobin, oblivious to the silent conversation that just went on between Ali and Tobin.

Tobin heads up to their room and sits down on her bed intending to wait for Alex. After about five minutes Tobin realizes that she can’t sit still anymore. She gets up and starts pacing back in forth in front of her bed. Tobin had been pacing for about ten minutes when Alex finally walks into the room.

“Lex!” Tobin nearly shouts at Alex when she walks in, “Are you okay?”

Alex looks at Tobin and Tobin sees her face fall as she loses her resistance. Tobin’s arms are around Alex in an instant and Alex begins to sob hysterically. Tobin gently guides Alex over to the bed where she sits down, pulling Alex down on top of her.

“It’s okay Lex. I’m here” Tobin says, rubbing Alex’s back, trying to calm her down.

“I know it hurts Lex but you have to talk to me” Tobin tries after a minute.

Alex lets out a loud sob and Tobin’s heart breaks.

_How could anyone treat her like this? She’s the most amazing person I know. I’m going to kill him._ Tobin thinks as Alex wraps Tobin’s shirt in her fist.

“How could he cheat on me Tobs?” Alex sobs, “We were together for so long! We were engaged. I was planning our wedding!”

_What kind of person does this to someone? Especially someone as great as Alex,_ Tobin thinks as she pulls Alex closer.

“I know Lex, I know” Tobin says softly, running her fingers through Alex’s hair, “But he doesn’t deserve you. He isn’t good enough. You deserve someone that would never hurt you”

_Someone like me_ , Tobin thinks, _Wait what?_

Tobin is broken from her thought when Alex speaks again, “But I loved him Tobin” Alex says so softly that Tobin almost doesn’t hear her.

“I know you did Al, but you’ll find someone who really loves you. I promise” Tobin says looking into Alex’s eyes.

Suddenly Alex jumps off of Tobin, “How could he do this? He said he loved me!” Alex yells, startling Tobin with the anger in her voice.

“He’s an idiot and an asshole who is probably kicking himself right now, realizing what he lost” Tobin says as Alex starts to pace.

“He just threw everything we had away because he couldn’t wait 2 more weeks to have sex” Alex says, tears steadily streaming down her face.

Tobin’s heart breaks even more seeing Alex so vulnerable and broken. She gets up and walks over to Alex, gently grabbing her wrists to stop her from pacing, “He is the stupidest man in the world Lex. He doesn’t deserve you. Not your love or your thoughts. You are a beautiful person, inside and out and you **will** find someone better” Tobin says forcing Alex’s chin up so that she can look her in the eye, “I promise” Tobin finishes, wiping Alex’s tears with her thumbs.

“I love you Tobs” Alex says quietly as she falls into Tobin’s arms.

Tobin squeezes Alex tightly, “I love you too Lex. I’ll always be here for you. **Always**.”

“Thank you Tobin” Alex says into Tobin’s neck.

Tobin can feel Alex’s breath on her neck and she shivers before squeezing Alex one more time and pulling back from the hug.

“You’re welcome Alex, now why don’t we both change so we can get some sleep” Tobin asks softly.

“Okay” Alex replies and they both turn to change into old t-shirts and shorts to sleep.

Tobin is about to climb into her bed when she hears Alex softly call her name.

“Yeah Lex?” Tobin asks, turning to look at Alex.

“Will you sleep with me tonight? I just don’t want to be alone. I mean I know I’m not really alone, but I just want someone to hold me. You don’t have to, I just –“ Alex rambles.

“Sure Lex” Tobin replies, cutting Alex off and climbing into bed next to Alex. She would never hesitate to do anything Alex needed.

Alex cuddles up into Tobin’s side and Tobin stiffens for a moment before she relaxes into Alex’s touch. Tobin wraps her arm around Alex and pulls her closer.

_Okay, yes, I can do this. I can be here for her.We fit together so well._ Tobin thinks as she watches Alex close her eyes, _Alex is so beautiful. Anyone would be lucky to be with her. I love the feeling of her in my arms._

Tobin gets lost in her thoughts as she softly runs her fingers through Alex’s hair. After a few minutes Tobin feels Alex’s breathing even out. Tobin sighs and places a soft kiss on Alex’s forehead before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	7. Day 3: Alex's POV

Chapter 7: Day 3 – Alex’s POV

Alex wakes up with Tobin’s hair tickling her face. Alex brushes Tobin’s hair behind her ear before sighing contently and snuggling into Tobin’s embrace. Alex falls back asleep for a little while before she wakes up again to the feeling of eyes on her.

“What?” she asks Tobin without opening her eyes.

“Nothing you just look so calm when you’re sleeping.” Tobin says.

“Well how am I supposed to look? I’m sleeping” Alex asks opening her eyes to look at Tobin.

“Okay smartass” Tobin says laughing.

Alex sticks her tongue out at Tobin before cuddling back into her side. Tobin kisses Alex’s hair and relaxes into the embrace.

_Did Tobin just kiss me?_ Alex thinks, her heart fluttering, _it wasn’t a real kiss. It was just friendly...right? Plus it was only on my head. It didn’t mean anything._

“We need to get up. We have weight training soon” Tobin says interrupting Alex’s thoughts.

Alex sighs, “Yeah I know” she says but makes no move to get up.

Tobin laughs, “I’m going to go get some coffee and a bagel or something. You want anything?” Tobin asks, extracting herself from Alex’s embrace and standing up.

“Coffee.” Alex says, “And toast or something” she adds sitting up as Tobin goes to slip on her shoes and throw her hair up in a messy bun.

“You better be up when I get back!” Tobin calls as she walks out of the room laughing.

Alex flops back on the bed as Tobin shuts the door behind her. She closes her eyes for a few minutes before reluctantly getting up and searching through her bag for her training gear. Alex turns on the TV to MTV so that she can listen to music while she gets ready for training.

Alex is in the bathroom brushing her teeth while simultaneously dancing and singing the lyrics to the song playing on the TV when Tobin walks in.

“Dude you’re making a mess” Tobin says making Alex jump.

“Stop sneaking up on me!” Alex complains as she wipes the toothpaste off of her face.

“Dude I didn’t sneak anywhere, you’re just oblivious to anything other than what you’re doing” Tobin replies handing Alex her coffee.

Alex just scowls at Tobin.

“Your coffee is going to taste disgusting now” Tobin comments just as Alex takes a sip.

“Yuck!” Alex exclaims, scrunching up her face in disgust.

Tobin breaks out laughing and Alex glares at her, “Hey it’s not my fault you decided to brush your teeth and then drink coffee” Tobin says in between laughs.

“Yes it is” Alex says moving past Tobin so that she can exit the bathroom.

Alex walks over towards her bag to look for her shoes. She looks around for a few minutes before finally giving in and turning towards Tobin, intending to ask her for help when she notices Tobin smirking at her.

“What?” she asks.

“Just wondering if you’re ever going to find your shoes” Tobin says, still smirking.

“Well maybe it would be easier if you told me since you clearly know where they are”

“Nah, it’s much more entertaining to watch you struggle” Tobin says, moving to lounge on her bed while she watches Alex look.

Alex glares at Tobin before going back to her search. Five minutes later Alex still hasn’t found her shoes and she is starting to get extremely frustrated.

_Where the hell are my shoes??_ Alex thinks.

“Fuck this. Tobin we’re going to be late to training. Please just tell me where my shoes are” Alex whines.

Tobin rolls her eyes before getting up and extracting Alex’s shoes from where she threw them under the bed last night, “Here, now let’s go” Tobin says, laughing.

“How the hell did my shoes end up under the bed?” Alex asks as she slips them on.

“You threw them there last night after you came back from your ice bath.” Tobin says, following Alex out of the room.

They go down to the lobby to meet the rest of the team before following Dawn to the gym for their first training of the day. After a tiring weight and strength training they have lunch and then head to the field for some field practice.

“Alright partner up. We’re going to work on headers and passing” Jill tells them after they finish a light warm-up.

Alex immediately looks over at Tobin, confirming their partnership with her eyes. Tobin smiles before walking over and Alex’s heart skips a beat. 

_This is soccer Alex! Get it together. Focus._ Alex thinks, shaking her head to regain her focus as she grabs a ball for the heading drill.

Alex manages to stay completely focused for the rest of practice. After the heading drill they do some simple passing and control drills and then move on to some more strength training. Alex partners with Christie for the resistance band drill to keep herself focused. She feels bad for leaving Tobin but knows that she needs to focus if she wants to be 100% ready for the tournament ahead of them. She can’t afford to lose focus and unfortunately Tobin threatens her ability to focus.

When practice ends Ali asks everyone to pose for a picture for her friend Tim’s organization Best Man Tim. Alex unconsciously moves to kneel by Tobin for the picture, resting her hand arm on Tobin’s shoulder to keep her balance. After the picture Alex and Tobin get on the bus together to head back to the hotel.

“Hey I’m going to get some dinner and explore the city a little with Press. Do you want to come?” Tobin asks on their way back to the hotel.

_Some time to myself might be good,_ Alex thinks, _Maybe I sort through all these feelings. It might be easier without her in the room._

“No, I think I’m just going to relax” Alex finally says, “but have fun”

“Okay, I’ll bring you back something to eat” Tobin says as they get back to the hotel.

When they get back to the hotel Alex tells Tobin that she can shower first and she just lays on the bed, letting herself come down from the high soccer gives her as she waits for her turn to shower.

“Shower’s free” Alex hears a few minutes later. She opens her eyes to see Tobin digging through her bag for a sweatshirt.

“Thanks” she answers, getting up and walking into the bathroom.

Alex lets out a deep breath and clears her head right before getting into the shower, intending to let herself enjoy a shower that isn’t plagued by thoughts of her best friend. She’ll have plenty of time to do that while Tobin is out with Press.

20 minutes later Alex turns off the water and steps out of the shower, wrapping herself in a towel.

“I’m leaving Lex!” Alex hears Tobin yell through the door.

“Okay!” she yells back.

Alex takes a deep breath and just stares at herself in the mirror for a few minutes before she throws on a sports bra, t-shirt and sweats. She towel dries her hair before leaving the bathroom and face planting on her bed.

“Ughhh!!!” she yells into the bed, trying to let out some of her pent up frustration.

Alex sighs and grabs her phone deciding to give herself a few minutes of distraction on social media before she tries to figure out her own emotions but this quickly backfires when she sees two new tweets from Tobin:

**@TobinHeath: Good luck to my friends @PSGfeminin on their first Champions League match against Twente. ALLEZ LES FILLES!!!!!!!**

She also tweeted a link to watch the game.

“Ugh!” Alex growls again and throws her phone onto Tobin’s bed.

_Why is this so difficult?? She’s my best friend. That’s it. I can’t be in love with her. There are so many reasons that it wouldn’t work. Tobin is ridiculously religious for one. I mean I know she’s obviously cool with homosexuality, Ash is one of her best friends, but she would never date another girl. Wait date? What am I thinking? No. She’s my best friend. I can’t lose her. I don’t think I could survive without her. She’s been there for me through everything. I need her. But….she did kiss my head this morning. But that was just a friend thing. She was probably still worried about me from last night. Right? Tobin couldn’t like me that way. She would’ve told me if she was gay. Wouldn’t she? Well…I mean I guess I’ve never told her that I’m bi…I guess I just never thought it was important. But still….No. She can’t like me. Ugh! This is too complicated! I just want my best friend back! Without this weirdness. Maybe if I just ignore it it’ll go away._

All these thoughts and more run through Alex’s head as she lays on her bed trying to figure out what to do about Tobin. She still hasn’t figured out what to do when Tobin walks in a few hours later.

“Hey Al, I got you a sandwich” Tobin says, placing it and a water on the nightstand next to the bed.

Alex looks up, “Thanks Tobin” she says, sighing as she sits up.

“You okay?” Tobin asks her.

“What? Yeah, just tired” Alex says looking over at Tobin, trying to mask the emotions she’s sure are evident on her face.

Tobin squints at her for a second before shrugging and turning back to the hat she is holding.

While Alex is eating her sandwich, Tobin puts on her new hat and takes a picture to post on Instagram.

“New hat?” Alex asks when Tobin looks up from her phone.

“Hm? Yeah. Got it at a little store we passed on the way to dinner.”

“Breast cancer?” Alex asks, knowing that’s usually the only reason Tobin will wear pink.

“Yeah. Cool right?” Tobin asks, taking it off to look at it again.

“Definitely. I’m exhausted, you want to crash?” Alex asks.

“Sure dude, just let me change”

“Of course” Alex says, “I’m going to brush my teeth”

Alex goes to the bathroom and spends way longer than necessary brushing her teeth so that she doesn’t see Tobin changing again. She almost gave herself away yesterday. When she finally emerges from the bathroom Tobin is laying in her bed wearing shorts and an old UNC t-shirt. Alex smiles as she climbs into her own bed, noticing how much colder it is without Tobin in it with her.

“Night Tobs” she says, reaching over to turn off the light.

“Night Lex” Tobin answers, putting her phone down and closing her eyes.

Tobin falls asleep almost immediately and Alex watches her sleep for a little while before eventually drifting off to sleep herself. _She’s so beautiful_ Alex thinks just before she falls asleep and it’s crazy but she might just be getting used to thinking things like that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated. Ideas for future chapters would also be appreciated. I have a few more but I'm starting to get writers block. Thanks for reading!


	8. Day 3: Tobin's POV

Chapter 8: Day 3 – Tobin’s POV

When Tobin wakes up the first thing she notices is the feeling of a body on top of her. She starts to panic for a second before realizing that it’s just Alex. Tobin opens her eyes to see Alex sleeping contently with her head on Tobin’s chest. Tobin’s tightens her hold on Alex, relishing in the closeness of their bodies.

_She’s so beautiful._ Tobin thinks.

“What?” Alex mumbles.

_You look so beautiful when you’re sleeping. Unbroken. You look happy again._

“Nothing you just look so calm when you’re sleeping” Tobin finally says, pushing her thoughts away.

Alex opens her eyes and Tobin gets lost in the blue for a second before Alex speaks again, “Well how am I supposed to look? I’m sleeping?” she says.

“Okay smartass” Tobin laughs at Alex’s sarcasm.

Alex sticks her tongue out at Tobin before snuggling closer into her side. Tobin leans down and kisses the top of Alex’s head.

_Oh shit. Did I just kiss her? I need some air…_ Tobin thinks.

“We need to get up. We have weight training soon” Tobin says, figuring that she can go get coffee and give herself some room to breathe while Alex gets up.

“Yeah I know” Alex says.

“I’m going to go get some coffee and a bagel or something. You want anything?” Tobin says as she moves Alex off of her and stands up.

“Coffee” Tobin hears Alex mumble as she puts on her shoes.

“And toast or something” Alex adds as Tobin is walking towards the door.

Tobin laughs, “You better be up when I get back!” she calls as she grabs her room key and walks out the door.

Tobin leans back against the door and sighs.

_What am I doing? Alex is my best friend. Nothing else. I need to get it together. Just friends._ Tobin thinks and after a few seconds she pushes up off of the door and walks down the hall to the elevator.

Lauren walks up as Tobin is waiting for the elevator, “Hey Tobs” she says.

“Hey Chen. You ready for training today?” Tobin asks as they get in the elevator.

“Always” Lauren says laughing, “Where’s Alex?”

Tobin gives Lauren a look before answering, “Still in bed, where else?”

Lauren laughs, “So you were sent for coffee?”

“Yep. Hopefully she’ll at least be out of bed when I get back”

“Good luck with that” Lauren says laughing as she starts to fix her coffee.

Tobin nudges Lauren with her hip, “Hey! You’re going to make me spill!” Lauren complains.

“Maybe if you weren’t so clumsy that wouldn’t happen” Tobin says, jumping out of the way before Lauren can hit her.

Lauren glares at her instead and Tobin just laughs while she finishes fixing her coffee and moving on to Alex’s.

“I’ll see you in a little while jerk” Lauren calls as she walks back to the elevator.

Tobin smiles and finishes making Alex’s coffee before grabbing a two bagels and some toast and throwing them in a bag so that she can carry it all. When she walks back into her room Alex is in the bathroom attempting to simultaneously sing, dance and brush her teeth. She walks past Alex to put the bag of food down before walking back to the bathroom to give Alex her coffee.

“Dud you’re making a mess” Tobin says, and Alex jumps two feet in the air.

“Stop sneaking up on me!” Alex whines.

Tobin hands Alex her coffee before replying, “Dude, I didn’t sneak anywhere, you’re just oblivious to anything other than what you’re doing” she says, earning herself a glare from Alex.

Alex is about to take a sip of her coffee when Tobin speaks again, “Your coffee is going to taste disgusting now.”

Alex‘s face contorts as she takes a sip, “Yuck!”

Tobin falls on the floor laughing.

“Hey it’s not my fault you decided to brush your teeth and then drink coffee” she chokes out between laughs.

“Yes it is” Alex says as she walks past Tobin so that she can finish getting ready.

Tobin composes herself and goes to sit on her bed, trying not to laugh again when she realizes that Alex is looking for her shoes.

“What?” Alex asks when she finally notices how hard Tobin is trying not to laugh.

“Just wondering if you’re ever going to find your shoes” Tobin says, ignoring Alex’s glare.

“Well maybe it would be easier if you told me since you clearly know where they are” Alex sarcastically remarks.

“Nah, it’s much more entertaining to watch you struggle” Tobin answers, laying back on her bed.

Tobin watches Alex go back to her search, noticing how she is steadily getting more and more frustrated and knowing that it’s just a matter of time before she gives up and convinces Tobin to find them for her. Tobin loves to get under Alex’s skin and this is no exception.

“Fuck this. Tobin we’re going to be late to training. Please just tell me where my shoes are” Alex whines.

Tobin rolls her eyes but gets up and kneels down beside Alex’s bed and pulls her shoes out from under it, “Here” she says, “now let’s go”

“How the hell did my shoes end up under the bed?” Alex asks, sounding confused.

“You threw them there last night after you came back from your ice bath” Tobin answers as they walk out the door.

They spend about an hour in the weight room before going to lunch and then catching the bus to the field for their second training of the day.

“Alright partner up. We’re going to work on headers and passing” Jill says when they huddle up after warm-ups.

Tobin looks for Alex and sees that Alex is already looking at her. She smiles and walks over to where Alex is standing. Alex grabs a ball and they go through the drills until Dawn calls them into another huddle. She tells them that they are going to do some more strength training and to partner up again for resistance bands. Tobin looks for Alex, realizing that they were separated in the huddle, only to find that she already partnered with Christie.

_That’s weird. We’re always partners_ Tobin thinks. _I hope I don’t have anything to do with why she’s been acting so weird lately._

She turns and spots Christen who was partnered with Christie earlier, “Hey dude, you want to be my partner?” she asks.

“Sure, why aren’t you with Alex?” Christen asks.

“I don’t know, just wanted a change” Tobin replies, trying to sound casual.

“Um okay, whatever” Press answers.

They’re almost done with training for the day when Christen asks Tobin if she wants to go get dinner tonight. She wants to explore the city a little bit.

“Sure” Tobin says, already planning on inviting Alex.

Before they leave practice Ali asks them all to pose for a picture for her friend’s new organization, so they all huddle together, all in various stages of taking off their gear. Tobin is sitting in the front looking at the camera when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up to see Alex crouching behind her, leaning on her for support. Tobin smiles and turns back to look at the camera. Maybe she was just over thinking the whole partner situation earlier. Once Ali gets her picture they all get up and head for the bus.

“Hey I’m going to get some dinner and explore the city a little bit with Press.” Tobin says to Alex once they’re on the bus, “Do you want to come?

Alex is silent for a few minutes before finally saying that she’s tired and just wants to go back to the room and relax.

“Okay, I’ll bring you back something to eat” Tobin offers as they exit the bus at the hotel.

“Thanks, you can shower first” Alex says when they get up to their room.

“Cool” Tobin says as she grabs some clothes and walks into the bathroom.

Tobin showers quickly, realizing how hungry she is. A few minutes later she walks out of the bathroom and goes over to her bag to grab a sweatshirt.

“Shower’s free” she tells Alex without turning around.

“Thanks” Tobin hears Alex say as she walks by.

Tobin texts Christen letting her know that she is ready. Press says that she will be ready in 15 minutes so Tobin sits back on her bed to wait. She is scrolling through twitter when she realizes that PSG has a game tonight. She spends a few minutes looking for a link to the game and tweets it out when she finds one. Then she sends another tweet wishing her old teammates good luck:

**@TobinHeath: Good luck to my friends @PSGfeminin on their first Champions League match against Twente. ALLEZ LES FILLES!!!!!!!**

After sending the tweet Tobin glances at the time and gets up to go meet Christen.

Tobin heard the shower shut off a few seconds ago so she yells through the bathroom door to let Alex know she’s leaving.

“Okay!” she hears Alex yell back as she is walking out the door.

Tobin meets Christen in the lobby and they walk out the door, intending to just walk around and find somewhere to eat, stopping if they find anywhere either of them wants to stop.

“So how’ve you been Pressy?” Tobin asks as they walk.

“Good. It’s nice to be back with the team. I’m excited for qualifiers” Christen answers, “What about you?”

“Good dude, I’ve just been moving from place to place since the NWSL season ended. Getting some surfing in and seeing my family, but it feels good to be back playing soccer” Tobin answers.

“Yeah I know what you mean. We got knocked out earlier than you did. It’s been too long since I’ve been on the field”

“Yeah. Canada here we come. This is our year. I can feel it” Tobin says as they pass a little shop with hats in the window, “Hey let’s go in here”

Christen shrugs and follows Tobin in. Tobin walks straight to the hats and looks at the Kansas City ones. She looks through them before noticing a section of breast cancer awareness apparel. She immediately walks over and picks up the hat that caught her eye. It’s simple, it’s white with KC printed on it in pink, but Tobin likes it. She puts it on before turning to Christen.

“What do you think?” she asks.

“It’s cool, you should get it” Press answers, turning back to the jewelry she was looking at.

“Yeah dude, I’m going to get it” Tobin says walking to the register.

They leave the shop a few minutes later and find a sandwich shop across the street. They catch up while they eat. Tobin glances down at the time before realizing that they should probably get back, especially if she’s going to bring Alex food.

“I’m gonna go order something to bring back for Alex and then we can go” Tobin says, standing up.

Christen nods, _they have such a great friendship_ she thinks as she watches Tobin order.

A few minutes later Tobin walks back over to where Christen is sitting, “Ready?” she asks.

“Yep, let’s go.”

They are about two blocks to the hotel when Christen starts complaining, “Tobinnnn I don’t want to walk anymore! Let’s call a cab”

“Press we are literally two blocks away” Tobin argues.

“I don’t careee” Press whines again, making Tobin laugh.

“Let’s take a break then” Tobin tries, going to sit on a bench a few feet in front of them. Christen follows and Tobin takes the opportunity to tweet about her current situation:

**@TobinHeath: Somebody come get me with a car…I’m stranded 2 blocks from the hotel haha @ChristenPress**

“Rude” Christen says a few seconds later when she gets the tweet.

Tobin laughs, “Come on, it’s literally 2 blocks. Let’s go”

“Fine” Christen says, getting up.

They finally make it back to the hotel and Tobin tells Press goodnight before walking into her room.

“Hey Al, I got you a sandwich” Tobin says putting it and the water she grabbed from the team room on the nightstand.

“Thanks” Alex says, sighing as she sits up.

Tobin glances at Alex worriedly, noticing the sigh.

“You okay?” she asks.

“What? Yeah, just tired” Alex answers.

Tobin searches Alex’s face for any signs that she’s lying before finally shrugging, believing her for now.

Alex opens her sandwich and Tobin puts on her hat so that she can take a picture to post on Instagram. She contemplates the caption for a few seconds before finding one that satisfies her and looking up.

“New hat?” Alex asks her.

“Hm?” Tobin asks, distracted, “Yeah. Got it at a little store we passed on the way to dinner”

“Breast cancer?” Alex asks Tobin.

“Yeah. Cool right?”

“Definitely. I’m exhausted, you want to crash?”

“Sure dude, just let me change”

“Of course. I’m going to brush my teeth” Alex says, getting up quickly and walking to the bathroom.

Tobin shrugs and changes into an old pair of soccer shirts and a UNC shirt, wondering why it’s taking Alex so long to brush her teeth. Tobin sits back on her bed and Alex comes back a few minutes later. Tobin glances over at her but doesn’t say anything. And she’s just going to ignore the part of her that wishes Alex would invite her to sleep with her again.

“Night Tobs” Alex says as she turns off the light.

“Night Lex” Tobin answers, closing her eyes and falling asleep almost immediately, proud of herself for keeping her promise and not thinking about Alex as anything more than a friend…at least while she’s conscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.


	9. Day 4: Alex's POV

Chapter 9: Day 4 – Alex’s POV

Alex wakes to the sun shining in her face, blinding her the moment she opens her eyes. She closes them again immediately and just lays in bed for a few minutes before her phone starts ringing, destroying her peace. She fumbles to answer it, trying not to wake Tobin. Alex glances at the caller ID quickly before answering it as she climbs out of bed and walks onto the balcony.

“What do you want Syd?” Alex asks in greeting.

“Well good morning to you too” Syd replies and Alex can hear the smirk in her voice.

“I was sleeping, why are you calling me?” Alex says, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“I just wanted to know if you wanted to come get coffee with me before training. I feel like we haven’t caught up yet” Syd said, sounding a little hurt.

Alex immediately feels guilty as she realizes that Sydney is right. She doesn’t know how she let that happen; Sydney is one of her best friends and she loves her.

“Yeah of course, sorry Syd, it’s just been a….complicated couple of days” Alex says pausing in the middle of her sentence as she tries to figure out the best word to use.

“Well you can tell me about it at breakfast. Meet me in the lobby in 20 minutes”

“Okay bye Syd”

Alex walks back in the room as quietly as she can, going over to her bag to find some clothes.

“Who was that?” Tobin asks.

“Shit Tobin!” Alex yells, startled and jumping in fear. Her hand flies to her chest and she accidently throws her phone across the room.

Tobin bursts out laughing and Alex just scowls at her.

“It’s not funny, you scared me. I thought you were still asleep” Alex says as she goes to pick up her phone.

It takes Tobin a minute to catch her breath before she replies, “I honestly wasn’t trying to scare you”

“Sure” Alex says as she pulls on a sweatshirt and some sweats to go meet Sydney.

“Where are you going?” Tobin asks, sitting up.

“To meet Syd for breakfast. We haven’t really caught up yet.” Alex answers.

_Should I invite Tobin? I mean I want to but I really need to catch up with Syd…_

“Bring me back a coffee” Tobin says, interrupting Alex’s thoughts.

“Sure” Alex replies, shooting Tobin a smile as she grabs her room key and walks out the door.

Alex walks down to the lobby and is greeted by a way too awake Sydney Leroux, “How are you so hyper at 8:00 in the morning?”

“I’m just excited to catch up with my bestie” Syd says, smiling, “I also might have already had a couple cups of coffee…” Sydney finishes, trailing off.

“How have you already had a couple cups of coffee??” Alex asks, giving Sydney an incredulous look.

“Well Kristie’s leaving today so we _might_ have stayed up most of the night talking…And I _might_ have woken up an hour ago because Kristie snores when she’s really tired” Sydney says, throwing an arm around Alex and leading her outside.

“Sydney!” Alex exclaims, “You’re going to crash at training!”

“Nah, I’ll be fine. Let’s eat”

Alex rolls her eyes but follows Sydney inside the small café they stopped in front of. They go to the counter where Sydney orders a breakfast sandwich and a coffee, earning her another look from Alex, and Alex orders a coffee and a muffin. They get their orders and sit down at a little table by the window.

“So how have the last few days been complicated? We’re at camp. How much drama could there possibly be?” Sydney asks once they’re sitting down.

Alex hesitates before answering, “Um just trying to get over Servando and figure out if I might…possibly….have feelings for someone else…”

“Wait back up. One thing at a time” Sydney says shaking her head, “How are you doing with getting over Serv?”

“Okay I guess. Tobin has been helping a lot. Some days are harder than others. I just can’t figure out how he could cheat on me” Alex says the last bit quietly, staring at the coffee in her hands. Tobin had been distracting her from this fact, but it doesn’t mean it didn’t happen. And it doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

“He’s an idiot. I’m glad you have Tobin though. I’m here for you too if you need me” Sydney says, grabbing one of Alex’s hands and giving it a squeeze.

“I know, thanks Syd” Alex says, giving her a small smile.

Suddenly Sydney’s eyes go wide, “What?” Alex asks, concerned.

“Shit.” Sydney says, “He plays for Houston. That’s why you got so quiet the other day. I’m so sorry Alex. I can’t believe I was so careless”

“It’s okay Syd. I don’t want you guys to walk on eggshells around me. That day was already complicated so you reminding me of him just set off a wave of emotions, but I think it helped me in moving on. Tobin and I had a long talk that night. I let everything out and she helped me start to get over him” Alex says, smiling at the memory of Tobin holding her while she slept.

“Well I’m glad you’re starting to move on. Now what were you saying about having feelings for someone else?!” Sydney asks, sounding excited.

Alex groans, “I shouldn’t have said that. Even I do have feelings for this person it would never work out.”

“Who is he??” Sydney asks, ignoring Alex’s comment about it not working out.

Alex blushes and looks down, avoiding eye contact with Sydney. _Ouch._ Alex thinks.

“Damn you must really like him, you’re blushing like crazy!” Sydney says excitedly.

Alex takes a deep breath before finally looking up at Sydney guiltily.

“Woah, Alex chill. Whoever he is it can’t be that bad” Sydney says quickly, trying to reassure her.

 “He….is a she….” Alex finally says, looking at her hands, which are clasped around her coffee cup in a death grip.

Alex looks up when she feels Sydney’s hand on her arm, “Hey, I don’t care about that. You should know that” she says.

“That’s not all…” Alex says, looking down again.

Sydney moves from her chair to sit on the couch next to Alex and gently takes the coffee cup from her, setting it on the table before taking both of Alex’s hands in her own, “Alex whatever it is you can tell me”

Alex takes a couple deep breaths before finally looking up, “It’s….Tobin….” she says, so quiet that Sydney barely hears.

Sydney blinks a few times, she was not expecting that, “Are – are you sure?” she asks.

“No!” Alex says, rubbing her hand across her face, “I don’t know. That’s the problem”

“Hey, it’s okay, you just need to think about this before you do anything.” Sydney says, attempting to calm Alex down.

“You think I don’t know that? Tobin is one of my best friends. I can’t lose her. But she’s all I can think about lately. I don’t know what to do” Alex admits.

“Okay first you need to breathe. And then you need to just calm down and give yourself some time. You don’t need to figure this out right now. Tobin isn’t going anywhere. And you won’t lose her. I can promise you that. I’ve seen you two together, Tobin values your friendship just as much as you do, and she would never throw it away over something like this. If she doesn’t feel the same you could work through it. And that’s only _if_ she doesn’t feel the same. You don’t know how she feels” Sydney says gently.

Alex sighs, “Thanks, Syd. I feel a little better just getting this off my chest. You have no idea what my thoughts have been lately.” _I have no idea what my thoughts have been lately,_ Alex adds on in her head.

“Anytime Alex” Sydney says and glances down at her phone, “Shit we need to go. We have training soon”

Alex grabs another coffee for Tobin and they leave the coffee shop, making their way back to the hotel to meet the team and head to another session in the gym.

After their gym session they have lunch back at the hotel and everything seems normal. Alex chats easily with Tobin and is happy. For the first time in a few days she forgets about her feelings for Tobin and is just able to enjoy the moment. She has felt a lot better since talking to Sydney and it has allowed her to forget about her worries for a few hours.

Sydney, however, watches how Alex and Tobin interact. She watches Tobin closely and notices, Tobin staring at Alex a little longer than what would be defined as normal. She smiles to herself, realizing that Alex might actually have a chance with Tobin if they would both just open their eyes.

Right after lunch Kristie leaves for the airport so they all gather in the lobby to say goodbye before they head up to their rooms to change into warmer clothes for the afternoon session at the fields.

“Good luck in Japan, Mewie” Alex says as she gives Kristie a hug.

Kristie moves through the group, hugging everyone, saving Sydney for last. Finally she gets to Syd. Most of the team has left the lobby by now, it’s just Sydney, Tobin, Alex, Cheney, and Amy left. Alex stays because she knows that Syd is going to need cheering up after Kristie leaves. She knows that Syd is disappointed that Kristie didn’t make the roster for the tournament and honestly Alex is too. Alex likes the way Kristie plays, but there are so many good players, it’s impossible for everyone to make the roster.

“Good luck Kristie. I’ll miss you” Alex hears Sydney saying as she hugs Kristie.

“Thanks Syd. I’ll call you when I land” Kristie replies.

Syd pulls back after a few minutes and Kristie waves before walking out the door and getting in the cab that’s waiting to take her to the airport. Alex walks up to Sydney and puts her arm around her.

“Come on Syd, we have to go change.” Alex says.

Sydney nods and lets Alex lead her to the elevators. “It’s weird not having her in camp” she says.

“I know but hopefully playing in Japan will help her game and she’ll get another chance to make the World Cup roster.” Alex says as they step into the elevator with Tobin, Lauren and Amy.

They pass Abby on the way to their rooms who tells them that they better hurry up because Dawn wants to leave in 15 minutes. They quickly split up to their separate rooms to change and get back downstairs.

Tobin gets on the bus and sits down first and Alex follows her, laying her head on Tobin’s shoulder when she sits down.

“You okay?” Tobin asks her.

“Yeah. I’m happy” Alex says smiling.

Tobin smiles and reaches for Alex’s hand. Alex smiles back at Tobin and gives her hand a light squeeze. They spend the rest of the bus ride in content silence without breaking their hands apart. Dawn decides that they have earned a bit of a fun practice as a reward for all of their hard work so they do some passing and team building exercises. First they play a more complex version of monkey in the middle. Basically they are passing the ball (in the air) around the circle while someone in the middle tries to intercept the pass. It’s a lot of fun and results in a lot of laughing from everyone. Then they move on to fun competitions. Jill calls out commands such as “get in groups of three” or “piggyback” and anyone who doesn’t find a partner or group is out until they have a winner. Tobin ends up jumping on Alex’s back when Jill calls for piggybacks and they manage to finish in third place. The whole team is laughing and smiling when they get back on the bus to head back to the hotel for the day.

When they get back to the hotel Alex and Tobin offer to watch Ryan for a little while so that Amy can shower and have a little bit of time to herself. Alex and Tobin are both really good with kids and before long Reece has joined them. They spend an hour or so being chased around, playing catch and tickling the two kids before their parents take them back to their own rooms for baths and dinner.

After Ryan and Reece leave Tobin and Alex go back to their room to just relax for the rest of the night. Alex is messing around on her phone when she gets a text from Sydney inviting her to come watch the UCLA versus Stanford game with her, Kelley and a few other girls.

“Hey Tobs you want to go watch the UCLA versus Stanford game with Syd and Kelley?” Alex asks Tobin.

Tobin agrees and they head down the hall to Sydney’s room. They can hear shouting before they even get to the door.

Alex looks at Tobin and smirks, “This is going to be fun”

Tobin just smiles in response before opening the door. The game has already started but no one has scored yet.

“So what’s the bet for?” Alex asks as she sits down next to Kelley.

Lauren and Sydney are sitting on the other bed so Tobin sits down next to Alex.

“$20” Sydney says, without looking away from the TV.

“I’m not involved in their bet” Lauren says, smiling as she looks over at Tobin and Alex.

They all cheer for Sam Mewis. Kelley joins in, although she’s quick to point out that she wants Sam to do well but that doesn’t mean that UCLA can beat Stanford. The first half ends scoreless and Kelley and Sydney spend halftime trash talking each other.

“No way Stanford can win. Sam has had an amazing season. I know she’s going to score” Sydney says.

“Sam has done great but defense wins games and our defense is way better than your offense” Kelley fires back.

“Your defense won’t stop us. Just admit that UCLA is the better school!” Sydney says.

“Oh would you both just stop. The games starting again” Alex says laughing.

In the 53rd minute Stanford scores and Kelley goes insane.

“GOAL!!! In your face Sydney!” Kelley yells, fist pumping and jumping up on the bed.

“Oh sit down Kelley” Sydney says, scowling.

“The game isn’t over yet. Just wait” Lauren chimes in.

In the 77th minute it’s Sydney and Lauren’s turn to celebrate.

“GOAL!!!! In _your_ face Kelley! It’s all tied up again!” Sydney yells, running around the room ~~well~~ as much as is possible in a small hotel room.

Alex and Tobin are sharing glances and giggling the whole time at their team mates. Their glances slowly linger for a longer time and they begin to share private smiles between the two of them.

“We can still win this. We scored first, we can do it again” Kelley says confidently.

“Nope we’re on fire. This is our game” Sydney says, sitting back down.

Kelley shoots her a look but doesn’t reply.

In the 85th minute Sydney is proved right, UCLA scores again, the goal assisted by Sam Mewis.

“Yes Sam!” Sydney and Lauren yell.

Kelley’s face falls, “we can still do this. There’s still 5 minutes left” she says, but her confidence is gone.

The whistle blows 7 minutes later and Sydney celebrates by jumping off the bed, pulling Lauren with her and doing a weird dance with her. Kelley scowls.

_They’re such children._ Alex thinks, _is this how I act when Cal plays?_

“Pay up Kell” Sydney says, breaking Alex from her thoughts.

Kelley scowls but hands over the money. Alex laughs before getting up off the bed.

“Well as much fun as this has been we should probably all get some sleep” Alex says, “Coming Tobs?”

“Yeah, later dudes. Sorry Kelley” Tobin says, following Alex out of the room.

When they get back to their room Alex immediately changes and climbs into bed, waiting for Tobin to do the same before turning out the light.

“Night Tobs” Alex says, yawning as she closes her eyes.

“Night Alex” Tobin mumbles in reply.

_Today was a good day_ Alex thinks as she falls asleep with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated. I'm open to suggestions if anyone has any.


	10. Day 4: Tobin's POV

Chapter 10: Day 4 – Tobin’s POV

Tobin wakes up to the unmistakable sound of Alex’s phone ringing. She opens her eyes just in time to see Alex slip onto the balcony and quietly slide the door shut as she answers the phone. She lays back and sighs, thinking about the dream she was just pulled out of. She was with Alex and they were at the beach. They were in the water together, wrestling, trying to dunk each other. Tobin had just grabbed Alex and dipped her, as if they were dancing, about to dunk her when their eyes met. Tobin pulled Alex back into a standing position, not breaking eye contact. They both leaned in and were about to kiss when Tobin was jerked from her dream.

_Do I want that, to kiss Alex?_ Tobin thinks, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, _does she want that? Could she ever want that?_

Tobin looks up when she hears the balcony door open and close again after Alex walks in.

Alex is half way to her bag when Tobin speaks up, “Who was that?” she says.

Alex jumps out of her skin and throws her phone half way across the room, “Shit Tobin!” she yells.

Tobin falls into a fit of laughter, literally, she almost falls off the bed. Alex glares at her but she can’t help herself, Alex’s reaction was way too funny.

“It’s not funny, you scared me. I thought you were still asleep” Alex says, after she picks up her phone and inspects it for damage.

“I honestly wasn’t trying to scare you” Tobin says breathlessly.

“Sure” Alex says as she gets dressed.

Tobin sits up in bed, finally having caught her breath, “Where are you going?” she asks.

“To meet Syd for breakfast. We haven’t really caught up yet.” Alex says.

Tobin notices that Alex appears to be having an internal debate on whether or not to invite her. _She should catch up with Sydney,_ Tobin thinks, _and I should tell her that, even if she is adorable when she’s arguing with herself._

“Bring me back some coffee” Tobin says, finally putting Alex out of her misery.

“Sure” Alex says, visibly sighing in relief before waving to Tobin and walking out the door.

As soon as Tobin hears the door shut she falls back onto the bed, sighing. _I need to talk to someone about this_ she thinks. Tobin thinks about who she can trust with this for a little while before finally deciding on Kelley. Truthfully she trusts all of her teammates and could probably confess this to any one of them but Kelley knows her and Alex so well that she seems to be the obvious choice. Tobin sighs before picking up her phone and dialing Kelley’s number.

Kelley picks up on the second ring, “Hello” she says, groggily.

“Hey Kell, sorry did I wake you?” Tobin asks softly.

“Sort of. I was only half asleep, what’s up?” Kelley asks.

“I just…never mind go back to sleep” Tobin says, sighing.

“No I’m up. What’s up Tobs?” Kelley says, a little more awake now.

“Nothing it’s fine. I’ll see you at training” Tobin says, _why did I think this was a good idea?_ She thinks.

“Tobin what’s wrong?” Kelley asks, now sounding worried.

_Crap, now I have to tell her something_ Tobin thinks, “I – it’s –“ Tobin tries before sighing and rubbing her hand over her face.

“I’m coming over. I’ll be there in 5 minutes” Kelley says, getting up and quickly throwing on her training clothes.

Five minutes later Kelley is knocking on the door to Tobin and Alex’s room. Tobin gets up and lets her in. Kelley walks in and sits down on Tobin’s bed while Tobin paces in front of the her.

“Tobin talk to me” Kelley says.

“I don’t know where to start” Tobin answers.

“Start at the beginning, start simple” Kelley offers, trying to get Tobin to open up.

“I…I think I might like someone…” Tobin says, trailing off.

That is not what Kelley expected and her expression gives that away, “Okay and that’s a problem because?” she asks, confused.

“It’s a problem for a few reasons…” Tobin says vaguely.

Kelley sighs, “And those reasons are?” she asks, hoping that Tobin will stop beating around the bush.

“Well first they’re a she…” Tobin starts, continuing to pace, but Kelley has had enough. Kelley gets up, putting her hands on Tobin’s shoulders to stop her from pacing. Kelley leads Tobin back to the bed and pulls her down so they’re sitting side next to each other.

“Tobin listen okay?” Kelley asks and Tobin slowly nods, “Who cares if it’s a girl? This is 2014. I know that religion is important to you but you have to know that god wouldn’t love you any less because of who you love. The most important thing is that you’re happy. You’re family just wants you to be happy. I just want you to be happy. And you know no one on the team cares, between Pinoe, Abby, and Ashlyn I think we’re completely over that. It’s not a big deal”

Tobin sighs, “I know that. That’s not really the biggest problem…The bad part is that we’re friends. Really good friends. I can’t mess that up. She means too much to me”

Kelley’s face scrunches up in confusion, if Tobin is this close with this girl it’s got to be someone she knows. She tries to think about who Tobin is close with besides her and Alex. There’s Lauren and Amy but they’re both married, Tobin would never go there. She’s friends with Ashlyn, but Ash is gay so that wouldn’t be a big deal. _Oh shit, it’s not me is it?_ Kelley thinks, panic flashing across her face. _I mean I love Tobin, but not like that_.

“It’s not me….is it?” Kelley asks, slowly.

“What? No!” Tobin says quickly and Kelley sighs in relief. _Whoops,_ Tobin thinks, _I should’ve realized how I was sounding._  “But you’re close…” Tobin says quietly.

Kelley thinks for a second before realization hits her, “Alex” she says with finality.

Tobin slowly nods her head, tears in her eyes. Kelley’s heart breaks seeing Tobin in such pain. She wraps her in a hug and feels Tobin take a deep breath, pulling herself together.

“I can’t lose her Kell.” She starts, “She means too much to me. She’s one of my best friends. I need her in my life…but lately she’s all I can think about”

“Tobin, honestly I think you should talk to her. I know Alex, even if she doesn’t feel the same way she wouldn’t let this screw up your friendship. She loves you too and you never know, she might feel the same way. I’ve seen the way you too act, I lived with you. You flirt with each other, and I always thought it was just friendly, I mean I flirt with half the team, but if you’re flirting for real maybe she is too” Kelley says, squeezing Tobin’s hand.

“Maybe you’re right” Tobin says, “I’m just scared”

“Think about telling her. Even if she doesn’t feel the same way you’ll feel better getting it off your chest” Kelley encourages her.

“I’ll think about it. Thanks for listening Kell” Tobin says.

“Anytime Tobs, now we should probably get downstairs, training starts soon”

Tobin nods in agreement and checks her face in the mirror quickly to make sure no one would be able to tell she was almost crying. They both get up and walk downstairs to the lobby. When they get there Alex and Sydney are just walking in and Alex hands Tobin her coffee with a smile. Tobin gives her a small smile back and drinks her coffee quickly while they listen to Dawn telling them what they’re going to do today. Once Dawn finishes explaining Tobin throws away her coffee cup and follows the rest of the team into the gym.

They finish their workout and head back to the dining room for lunch. Tobin is feeling a lot better since talking to Kelley and is able to just enjoy lunch with the team. As they’re eating Tobin is listening to Alex tell a story about something her soccer team did in college. Tobin is watching Alex, she loves seeing the way her eyes light up and how animated she gets when she is talking about something she’s passionate about. Alex is passionate about a lot of things but Tobin has noticed, from years of friendship, how much she lights up when she’s talking about soccer or her teammates. Tobin just watches her, with a happy smile on her face until she feels a pair of eyes on her. She breaks her gaze from Alex and turns to find Sydney staring at her. Tobin cocks her eyebrow at Sydney and mouths ‘what’. Sydney just smiles and shakes her head slightly. Tobin gives her a confused look before shrugging and turning back to the conversation going on.

Kelley notices the interaction and wonders if Sydney knows something. Maybe Alex told her something. She makes a mental note to talk to Sydney about it later.

Lunch ends and they all head out to the lobby to say goodbye to Kristie, who’s leaving for Japan. Kristie moves through the group of girls, giving everyone a hug. People start to trickle out of the lobby to go change into warmer clothes for the outside practice. Kristie gets to Tobin and Tobin gives her a tight hug.

“Good luck Mewie, we’ll miss you” Tobin tells her as she’s released.

Kristie thanks Tobin before moving on to the next girl. She hugs Alex and then finally gets to Sydney. Sydney and Kristie are really good friends and Tobin knows that it’s hard for Sydney to let Kristie go. Tobin sees Alex walk over to comfort Sydney so she catches up with Lauren and Amy who are walking to the elevators. A few seconds later Sydney and Alex catch up to them and they ride up to their rooms in relative silence.

“Bus leaves in fifteen, guys, better hurry” Tobin hears Abby tells them when they get off the elevator.

“Okay we’ll be down in a minute” Lauren says as they quickly split off so they can all change quickly.

Alex and Tobin walk into their room and both quickly strip off their shorts and change into their training pants. Tobin pulls on her jacket and tosses Alex hers. Alex tosses Tobin her hat. They both grab their gloves and head out of the room to catch the bus. Tobin gets on the bus first and sits down in the seat closest to the window in the middle of the bus. Alex sits down next to her a few seconds later and lays her head on Tobin’s shoulder.

Tobin glances over at her, “You okay?” she asks, concerned.

Alex smiles, “Yeah. I’m happy” she says.

Tobin smiles and reaches for Alex’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Alex glances up at her before giving her hand a light squeeze. Tobin turns to look out the window, truly happy for the moment.

At practice Dawn gives them a bit of a break and they spend the practice working on team building and passing. Tobin ends up partnering with Alex for most of the practice and by the time practice is over her face hurts from smiling so much.

When they get back on the bus to head back to the hotel Tobin notices that Amy looks really tired so she asks Alex if it’s cool if she offers to watch Ryan in their room for a little while to give Amy a break. Alex immediately agrees and that’s how Alex and Tobin end up in the hotel break room playing with Ryan and Reece who joined them once she heard that Ryan was going to hang out with ‘Auntie Alex’ and ‘Auntie Tobin’. They spend a little over an hour running around, keeping the kids occupied and tiring out both the kids and themselves before Amy and Christie come to bring them back upstairs after thanking Alex and Tobin.

Alex and Tobin head back to their room and collapse on their beds, intending to spend the rest of the night just relaxing. Tobin is mindlessly playing a game on her phone when Alex asks her if she wants to go watch the UCLA versus Stanford game with Sydney and Kelley.

“Sure, that’ll be entertaining” Tobin answers and they both get up to walk down the hall.

When they get to Sydney’s room Tobin and Alex look at each other smirking because they can hear the yelling already.

_The game must have started already_ Tobin thinks.

“This is going to be fun” Alex says and Tobin smiles in response.

“So what’s the bet for?” Alex asks when they walk in.

“$20” Sydney answers, not shifting her gaze from the TV.

Alex sits down next to Kelley and Tobin sits next to Alex.

“I’m not involved in their bet” Lauren informs them from her place next to Sydney on the other bed.

Alex and Tobin decide not to take sides and instead just cheer for Sam Mewis because she’s their friend. Even Kelley wants Sam to do well, she just doesn’t want UCLA to beat Stanford. The first half ends with the score still 0-0. This just makes the trash talk even worse between Sydney and Kelley.

“No way Stanford can win. Sam has had an amazing season. I know she’s going to score” Sydney says confidently.

“Sam has done great but defense wins games and our defense is way better than your offense” Kelley says in response.

Alex and Tobin look at each other, enjoying the show Sydney and Kelley are putting on. Their glances had been increasing all night and Tobin blushes just thinking about it.

They all get passionate when their teams play and it’s fun to watch, as long as your own team isn’t playing.

“Your defense won’t stop us. Just admit that UCLA is the better school!” Sydney practically yells.

“Oh would you both just stop. The game is starting again” Alex says laughing and Tobin smirks when Sydney’s jaw dropped because she hadn’t noticed that the game was starting again.

Stanford scores in the 53rd minute and Kelley cheers so loudly that Tobin jumps.

“GOAL!!! In your face Sydney!” Kelley yells as she jumps on the bed, causing Tobin to cling to Alex so that she doesn’t fall off.

Sydney scowls, “Oh sit down Kelley”

“The game isn’t over yet. Just wait” Lauren says, not taking her eyes off the game.

Lauren is proven right when UCLA scores in the 77th minute.

“GOAL!!!! In _your_ face Kelley! It’s all tied up again!” Sydney yells, running around the room in her own goal celebration.

“We can still win this. We scored first, we can do it again” Kelley replies, confident in the ability of her team.

“Nope” Sydney says with finality, “We’re on fire. This is our game”

Sydney is proven right when Sam assists another UCLA goal in the 85th minute.

“Yes Sam!” Sydney and Lauren both yell and Kelley visibly deflates.

“We can still do this. There’s still 5 minutes left” Kelley says, trying to convince herself.

7 minutes later the final whistle blows and Sydney and Lauren celebrate with some weird movements that could loosely be called dancing. Tobin laughs, she knows that she acts the same way when UNC plays. _But UNC could beat UCLA any day_ Tobin thinks confidently.

“Pay up Kell” Sydney says, walking over to where Kelley is still sitting on the bed sulking.

Kelley hands over the money and Tobin makes eye contact with Lauren who is shaking her head. “Children” she mouths and Tobin nods her head in agreement, smiling.

“Well as much fun as this has been we should probably all get some sleep. Coming Tobs?” Alex says, climbing over Tobin to get off the bed.

“Yeah, later dudes. Sorry Kelley” Tobin says, as she follows Alex back to their room.

As soon as Tobin shuts the door to their room Alex strips off her shirt, changing into an old t-shirt to sleep in. Tobin averts her eyes and goes to change her own clothes. They both finish changing and climb into their separate beds. Tobin yawns before turning off the light.

“Night Tobs” Alex says, yawning.

“Night Alex” Tobin mumbles as her eyes drift closed, tired from a long and emotionally draining day. As she falls asleep her final thought is of Kelley telling her that she should tell Alex about her feelings. _Maybe I will tell her_ she thinks just before she falls asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm running out of ideas so if anyone has any they would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	11. Day 5: Alex's POV

Chapter 11: Day 5 – Alex’s POV

Alex wakes up to the sound of her phone ringing for the second day in a row. She fumbles for it and answers without checking to see who it is.

“I’m sleeping” Alex says to whoever has woken her from her slumber.

“I know. I’m sorry Al” Alex immediately recognizes Tobin’s voice, “Can you come open the door?”

“Uh sure” Alex says, getting up.

_Why isn’t Tobin asleep? Did she leave in the middle of the night?_ Alex wonders as she walks sleepily to the door to let Tobin in.

Alex opens the door only to find Tobin looking nervous and blushing, holding two cups of coffee. Tobin thrusts a cup into Alex’s hands before finally meeting Alex’s eyes.

“I was planning on bringing you coffee but I forgot my key card…” Tobin says, grabbing the back of her neck nervously, “I’m sorry for waking you”

Alex takes a second to really look at Tobin. The first thing she notices is that Tobin looks genuinely sorry and concerned that Alex is going to be mad at her. _I could never be mad at her for trying to be sweet_ , Alex thinks. The second thing she notices is that Tobin looks really nervous. _Why is she nervous?_

Tobin awkwardly clears her throat and Alex is brought back to reality. She shakes her head quickly and gives Tobin a genuine smile.

“You’re hopeless” Alex jokes, “Thanks for the coffee”

Tobin smiles, “Well I was going to have to wake you up when I got back anyways” she says, smirking.

Alex laughs, happy to see that her Tobin is back. Tobin walks past Alex into the room and Alex finds herself staring at Tobin’s butt as she walks. _Damn._ Alex thinks.

“Aren’t you going to change?” Tobin asks, breaking Alex from her thoughts again.

_I really need to start paying more attention,_ Alex thinks wondering if she was caught in the act and praying that she wasn’t, “Yeah” she says, walking to her bag that she still hasn’t unpacked.

Alex and Tobin both put on their sweats and light jackets. They all have to wear essentially the same thing every day and had already discussed last night that today would be a sweats day because of the cold weather. Alex finishes changing first and smiles as she watches Tobin move around the room.

“What are you staring at?” Tobin asks, turning around.

Alex tries to quickly wipe the stupid smile off her face before answering, “How is it that you take forever to get ready for training but you can be ready to go out in half the time it takes me?”

Tobin laughs, “Because I have to make sure I don’t forget anything for training. And I don’t get ready quickly to go out you just take forever”

“I do not” Alex scoffs, but she knows Tobin is right.

Tobin rolls her eyes and grabs her hat before announcing that she’s ready.

“Finally” Alex replies dramatically and tugs on Tobin’s ponytail as she walks past her to the door.

Alex turns back just in time to notice the smirk on Tobin’s face and realize that she needs to run before Tobin tackles her. She turns and runs out of the room, laughing. Alex is almost to the elevator when she runs into Kelley, causing Kelley to fall and Alex to land on top of her.

Kelley groans as she hits the ground hard and Tobin leans forward, resting her hands on her knees as she laughs.

“What the hell?” Kelley asks as she pushes Alex off of her.

Alex just lays on the floor, covering her face with her hands.

“Sorry Kelley” Alex mumbles through her hands.

Kelley sits up and glances between Tobin and Alex before smiling to herself. _Okay Alex definitely feels the same way, I just have to convince them to tell each other,_ Kelley thinks.

Tobin holds her hand out to help Kelley up and they both stare down at Alex who is still laying on the floor in front of the elevator. Just then Abby walks out of her room about ten feet down the hall.

“What happened to Alex?” Abby asks looking at glancing between Tobin and Kelley who are standing and Alex who has now rolled onto her stomach trying to hide her face even more.

“She was running from Tobin” Kelley starts, “I don’t know why” she adds when she sees the look of confusion on Abby’s face, “and she ran into me and now she’s embarrassed and won’t get up.”

Abby laughs and lightly pokes Alex’s thigh with her foot, “Come on Alex, get up before the whole team is gathered here” she says.

Alex sighs but sits up. Tobin finally controls her laughter and puts her hand out to help Alex up. Alex takes it and lets Tobin pull her up. Once Alex is standing they all pile into the elevator and meet up with the rest of the team in the lobby. They stand around for a few minutes waiting for everyone to make their way down before climbing on the vans to head to the practice field.

When they get to the field Jill tells them that they will be working on crosses and then doing a light scrimmage against a local U-16 boys’ team. Alex and Tobin both start together and Alex is excited because they’ve always played so well together. The boys kick-off and Kelley immediately intercepts one of their passes and sends the ball to Cheney in the middle of the field.

Cheney pushes the ball wide to Tobin on the left side of the field. Alex sprint to the center of the goal box, expecting a pass from Tobin but she keeps dribbling. She gets around 2 of the defenders but there is still one moving in front of her and Alex’s defender has left her to help his center back defend Tobin. Even with two defenders in front of her Tobin continues to hold the ball.

“Tobin!” Alex yells. _What is she doing? I’m wide open!_ Alex thinks, angrily.

Tobin ignores Alex and nutmegs the first defender before shooting but the boy’s keeper saves the shot easily.

“What the hell Tobin?” Alex yells and Tobin finally glances over at her for a second before turning back to the game and jogging back towards the center of the field where Morgan Brian is defending one of the boys in the middle of the field.

Alex throws her hands up in frustration and jogs past the last defender so that she isn’t offsides. The game goes on and Alex manages to score off of a cross from HAO. Even though Alex’s team wins she isn’t happy because she knows that they could have done better if she and Tobin were in sync.

Alex is still mad when they get back to the hotel after eating lunch so she goes downstairs to take an ice bath, hoping to cool herself off while Tobin heads upstairs with Cheney and Amy.

Alex’s phone rings while she’s in the ice bath and she answers it, immediately regretting not checking the caller ID first.

“Hello” she says, most of the anger gone from her voice.

“Uh hi Alex” she hears and immediately pulls the phone to look at the screen, confirming what she already knows. Servando is calling her.

“What do you want?” she asks, her voice laced with venom.

“Look Alex, I’m sorry. I know you’re mad but you have to believe me. I’ve regretted what I did every second since it happened. I love you. Please just give me another chance” Servando says.

“Servando you cheated on me. I could never look at you the same way again. Please stop calling me.” Alex says, trying to keep herself from breaking down while she’s still on the phone.

“Fuck you Alex” Servando replies, his tone changing from sweet and loving to venomous and intimidating, “Just go back to all your dyke friends and your pointless training. You’ll never win a World Cup with those girls. When it comes down to it you’ll just choke. You’re too weak from your ankle injury and you’ll never be the same. Not that you were any good to begin with”

By the time he finishes his rant Alex is fuming with anger, “You don’t know anything Servando. My teammates clearly care about me way more than you ever did. And we **will** win the World Cup because we **are** the best team in the world. And I deserve my spot on this team. I worked my ass off to come back from the injury. And I’m on the national team. You’ve never even come close to making the national team.” Alex says, angrily, adding the last part because a small part of her wants to hurt him like he is continuing to hurt her.

“Fuck you Alex.” Servando replies.

“Don’t call me again” Alex says before hanging up.

Alex is still angry when she walks into her room a few minutes later to find Tobin sitting on the edge of her bed, messing with the soccer ball at her feet. Alex angrily snatches the ball from Tobin before slamming it down on the floor next to her bag.

Tobin looks up, startled, “What the heck dude?” she asks.

“What the hell were you doing at practice today?” Alex spits at Tobin, choosing to take her anger at Servando out on Tobin simply because Tobin is here. She’s not really mad at Tobin but she can’t control her anger at the moment.

“What are you talking about?” Tobin asks.

“When we were scrimmaging. You didn’t pass me the ball. I was wide open and I could’ve scored but instead you had to show off your ball skills and dribble around 3 defenders and it didn’t even pay off! Their keeper still blocked your shot!” Alex yells, moving towards Tobin until she’s standing right in front of her forcing Tobin, who’s still sitting down, to look up at her.

“Back off Alex, it was a scrimmage” Tobin says, trying to stay calm, but Alex wants a fight. She needs to get out some of her anger so she pushes further.

“It was a scrimmage at a camp right before World Cup Qualifiers! What if you had done that in a game! We could’ve lost a game because you were too selfish with the ball! And what about playing time? Jill is going to see you as a selfish player and she won’t play you. Just pass the fucking ball next time!” Alex yells.

Hurt flashes across Tobin’s face and Alex’s anger starts to fade, “I don’t know what your problem is but you need to figure it out. I’ll pass you the damn ball next time if it’s that important to you”

All of Alex’s anger dissipates as soon as she hears Tobin say ‘damn’. Tobin rarely ever cusses and if she does it means she’s either really angry or hurting. Alex opens her mouth to apologize when someone knocks on their door. Tobin shoots Alex an angry look before brushing past her to answer the door. Alex watches Tobin open the door and sees Heather O’Reilly standing there.

“Um are you guys okay?” Heather asks, “I heard yelling.”

“We’re fine. Do you want to come to the Kansas City game with me?” Tobin asks and Alex’s face falls. She was supposed to go to the game with Tobin.

“Uh, sure. Wasn’t Alex supposed to go with you?” Heather asks, glancing over Tobin’s shoulder to where Alex is still standing by Tobin’s bed.

“Yeah but she’s too tired” Tobin says, glancing back at Alex as if challenging her to disagree.

Slowly, Alex nods, “Yeah you should go HAO” she says.

“Okay, cool” Heather says before turning back to Tobin.

“Cool. Meet me at Cheney’s room in 10 minutes” Tobin says.

Heather nods before leaving and Tobin shuts the door.

Alex glances and Tobin and contemplates saying something to her. _Shit. I really fucked up. How am I going to make this up to her?_ Alex thinks.

“Tobin” Alex starts, looking down at her shoes for a second before looking up to see Tobin walking towards the door. Tobin walks out of the room without another word and Alex crumbles as soon as the door shuts.

Alex falls back on Tobin’s bed and breaks down crying. She composes herself enough to grab her phone and find Sydney’s name in her contacts, and press the call button before her tears blur her vision.

“Hey Alex” Sydney answers.

“Syd I fucked up” Alex sobs into the phone.

Sydney immediately jumps off her bed, startling Abby who was sitting on the floor in front of her bed, trying to set up the USMNT game on the TV, and jogs to Alex’s room.

“Alex open the door” Sydney says a few seconds later as she stands in front of the door to Alex and Tobin’s room.

Alex pulls herself off of her bed and walks to the door to let in a confused Sydney who immediately engulfs Alex in a hug.

“Alex what happened?” Sydney asks, “I thought you were going to the KC game with Tobin tonight.”

“I fucked up Syd” Alex says again, not knowing what else to say.

“How did you fuck up?” Sydney asks, moving them both to Alex’s bed to sit down.

Alex takes a deep breath and wipes her tears before telling Sydney what happened, “I went to take an ice bath when we got back from training and when I was getting out I got a phone call. I wouldn’t have answered if I had just looked at the caller ID first. It was Servando. He started out telling me he loved me and asking for another chance but when I told him no he got angry. He said a bunch of stuff about the team and about the World Cup and about me. He said some really bad stuff and I got mad. I said some hurtful things back and I was just still really mad when I came back to the room. I blew up on Tobin about the one shot she took during the scrimmage today. I said some stuff I really shouldn’t have said and I didn’t mean. I was mad and hurt and I took it out on Tobin.”

“Okay what exactly did you say to her?” Sydney asks.

“I yelled at her for holding the ball so long and not passing it to me…and then I…I told her that she was a selfish player and she wasn’t going to get any playing time if she keeps playing like that…” Alex finishes quietly, looking down at her hands, ashamed of herself.

“Shit Alex.” Sydney says and Alex groans before burying her face in her hands.

“I know!” Alex says, “What am I going to do? She didn’t even fight back, she just left with Heather to go to the game. I feel horrible. You should’ve seen the hurt on her face.”

“Okay you just need to apologize to her. Explain what happened with Servando. She’ll forgive you. She just needs some space first. Give her space and try talking to her when she gets back from the game.” Sydney says, rubbing Alex’s back.

“Sydney what am I going to do?” Alex ask, sounding defeated, “I can’t lose her. She means everything to me.”

Sydney sighs before wrapping Alex in a hug, “It’s going to be okay Al. Tobin will forgive you and everything will go back to normal.”

“I just, what if she finds out that I like her and she reacts the same way?” Alex asks, quietly, showing one of the main reasons for her breakdown.

“Alex look at me” Sydney says and Alex relents after a few seconds, “Tobin would never run away from you for something as minimal as a crush. She loves you. You’ll get over this fight and whatever happens with your feelings toward her everything will be okay.”

Alex sighs and slowly nods her head, “Thanks Syd.”

“Anytime. Now why don’t you go clean up and then come watch the men’s game with the rest of us?” Sydney says.

Alex nods and gives Sydney a small smile before walking to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. A few minutes later she comes out of the bathroom and follows Sydney to her room where the rest of the team is sitting watching the game that started a few minutes ago.

After a few minutes Alex is able to relax and enjoy both the game and the company of her teammates. At half-time she is checking Instagram on her phone and sees the picture that HAO posted. Sydney glances over at her and Alex gives her a small smile before showing her the phone.

“At least Tobin seems to be having fun” Alex says, sighing.

“That’s good. She’ll be in a good mood when she gets back and you can talk it out and everything will be fine” Sydney says, squeezing Alex’s hand.

“Thanks Syd” Alex says before putting her phone down and turning back to the game.

The game ends and Alex hangs out in Sydney’s room until Kelley gets a text from HAO informing her that they’re back at the hotel. Abby looks at the clock and tells everyone that they should probably get some sleep, even though they have tomorrow off. Everyone reluctantly agrees and gets up to leave Sydney’s room.

“It’ll be fine” Sydney tells Alex before she leaves and Alex gives her a small, nervous smile before walking down the hall to her own room to face Tobin.

When Alex walks in the room Tobin is sitting on her bed with headphones in. She doesn’t look up until Alex is standing right in front of her.

“Can we talk?” Alex asks looking anywhere but Tobin’s eyes, afraid of what she’ll see.

Tobin sighs but takes her headphones out, “Talk” she says.

“Tobin I’m really sorry. I had just gotten off the phone with Servando and I was really angry about what he said and I took it out on you. I shouldn’t have and I’m so sorry. I know I said some fucked up stuff but I didn’t mean anything that I said. I swear Jill would be stupid not to play you. You’re one of the best players on this team and just I’m so sorry” Alex blurts out quickly before she loses her nerve.

“You’re right you said some messed up stuff” Tobin says and Alex brightens a little at her use of the words ‘messed up’ instead of ‘fucked up’. She’s not mad enough to cuss.

“I know and I’m so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?” Alex asks, trying not to cry.

“I forgive you Al. I love you, I just don’t want to be your punching bag.” Tobin says.

“And you never will be again. I promise.” Alex answers, sincerely, relived that Tobin has forgiven her.

“Good.” Tobin says with finality and Alex knows that the conversation is over, “now what happened with Servando?”

Alex groans before telling Tobin everything that was said in their short conversation.

“Wow. I can’t believe him” Tobin says when Alex finishes.

“I know. I can’t believe I was ever with him, but let’s just drop it” Alex sighs and runs her hands through her hair.

“Okay, you’re moving on anyways. Just forget about him.” Tobin says with a shrug.

Alex lets out a laugh at the simplicity of Tobin’s answer. _I’m so glad I have her_ Alex thinks.

Tobin smiles before walking to the dresser and grabbing some clothes to change, “We still going to lunch tomorrow?”

“Yeah, is that still cool?” Alex asks, turning around.

Alex looks up at Tobin and her eyes go wide when she realizes Tobin isn’t wearing a shirt. _Shit. Her abs. Oh my god. Get it together Alex! Stop staring!_ Alex thinks.

“Definitely” Tobin says, breaking Alex from her thoughts.

_Shit I hope she didn’t notice me staring. I need to control myself! That’s twice in one day!_

Alex smiles weakly before moving to her own bag to change.

“Movie?” Tobin asks as Alex is changing.

“Sure” Alex says pulling on her favorite Cal shirt and walking over to her bed but stopping half-way there when she notices that Tobin is smirking at her.

“What?” she asks.

Tobin just smiles and holds up the book she stole from Alex’s bag.

Alex blushes a deep shade of red, “Where did you get that?” she asks, reaching for it but Tobin is too fast and holds it just out of reach.

“Nicholas Sparks really?” Tobin asks.

“They’re not that bad” Alex defends herself, jumping on the bed next to Tobin to try to wrestle the book away from her.

Tobin laughs, “Sure they’re not” she says, finally letting Alex take the book from her.

Alex glares at Tobin before settling into the bed next to Tobin for the movie. Alex grabs the remote and finds Pitch Perfect, a movie they’ve both seen many times before. After about 30 minutes they pull back the blankets and lay down while still watching the movie. Alex leans her head on Tobin’s shoulder and drifts off to sleep after another couple minutes, content to be laying with Tobin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a little late. Feedback is always appreciated. If anyone has any ideas on where I should go with this please feel free to comment. I'm about to the end of what I have already written and I'm running out of ideas.


	12. Day 5: Tobin's POV

Chapter 12: Day 5 – Tobin’s POV

Tobin slowly opens her eyes for the third time that morning and glances at the clock, seeing that it’s 8:00 a.m. She sighs and closes her eyes, hoping to go back to sleep but knowing that it’s useless, she can’t stop thinking about what to do about her crush on Alex. Tobin opens her eyes again and looks at Alex sleeping peacefully in the bed next to hers.

_She’s so beautiful_ Tobin thinks, _I have to tell her before I drive myself insane. What’s the worst that could happen? Well…she could freak out and never talk to me again…._ Tobin shakes her head slightly at the thought, _No. Alex would never do that. I need to just bite the bullet and tell her._

Tobin looks back over at Alex to see that she’s smiling in her sleep and Tobin finds herself smiling too, _I can’t wake her up yet, I’ll go get coffee and talk to her when I get back._

Tobin gets up, throws her hair in a messy bun, slips on her shoes and grabs her phone before walking out of the room and making her way to the lobby. She busies herself making coffee while she tries to figure out what to say to Alex. She is still trying to figure it out when she gets back upstairs. She makes it all the way to her door before realizing that she forgot her room key. _Crap. What am I going to do now?_ she thinks before sighing and pulling her phone out resigning herself to the fact that her two options are to call Alex or knock on the door. Tobin reluctantly presses Alex’s name on her phone and listens to the phone ring for a second before Alex answers.

“I’m sleeping” Alex answers and Tobin cringes, angry that she’s managed to mess up her plan this badly.

“I know. I’m sorry Al. Can you come open the door?” Tobin says, quietly.

“Uh sure” Alex answers and Tobin can hear shuffling in the room as Alex gets up to open the door.

Suddenly Tobin is nervous. Alex opens the door and Tobin looks up, _she’s so beautiful_ Tobin thinks before blushing and looking down. She thrusts Alex’s coffee into her hands and slowly looks up into Alex’s beautiful blue eyes.

Tobin takes a deep breath before speaking, “I was planning on bringing you coffee but I forgot my key card…I’m sorry for waking you” Tobin says, looking down again and grabbing the back of her neck, her nerves returning. _I hope she’s not mad at me_ Tobin thinks nervously.

Alex doesn’t say anything for a few seconds and Tobin’s nerves are growing by the second. She nervously clears her throat, still looking down but she looks up when she hears Alex speak again.

“You’re hopeless. Thanks for the coffee” Alex says, smiling and Tobin relaxes but decides that she can spill her guts to Alex later.

“Well I was going to have to wake you up when I got back anyways” Tobin says with a smile. Her nerves are gone now that she’s decided that now isn’t the best time to have a heart to heart conversation.

Alex laughs and Tobin’s heart flutters. Tobin smiles before moving past Alex and into the room to change for training.

Tobin is looking for her pants when she notices that Alex is still standing by the door, “Aren’t you going to change?” she asks.

“Yeah” Alex answers simply, walking over to her back.

_She still hasn’t unpacked_ Tobin thinks, smiling to herself before turning back to her own clothes and slipping on her sweats and their light jackets as the team had discussed at the end of training the day before. Tobin is lost in her routine when she feels eyes on her and turns to find Alex looking at her.

“What are you staring at?” Tobin asks.

“How is it that you take forever to get ready for training but you can be ready to go out in half the time it takes me?” Alex asks, causing Tobin to laugh.

“Because I have to make sure I don’t forget anything for training. And I don’t get ready quickly to go out you just take forever” Tobin says, smiling as she daydreams about Alex in a dress and heels before Alex’s voice brings her back to reality.

“I do not” Alex says, and Tobin simply rolls her eyes and pulls her hat on.

“I’m ready. Happy?” Tobin asks.

“Finally” Alex replies and walks past Tobin to the door, pulling Tobin’s hair on her way.

_I’m going to get her for that_ Tobin thinks smirking as she watches Alex slowly turn around to look at her before recognizing the look on her face and turning to run out of the room, her laughter ringing down the hall. Tobin runs after her, making sure to shut the door behind her. Tobin sees Kelley in front of them, by the elevators, but Alex is looking behind her at Tobin and doesn’t notice her. Tobin sees the collision a second before it happens and bursts out laughing at the sight in front of her. Alex is laying on top of Kelley who is groaning dramatically.

“What the hell?” Kelley asks, pushing Alex off of her.

Tobin is still laughing but she hears Alex’s embarrassed, mumbled apology to Kelley. Tobin catches her breath and reaches out to help Kelley up before turning to look at Alex who is still laying on the floor covering her face with her arm.

“What happened to Alex?” Tobin hears and looks up to see Abby, who just walked out of her room.

Alex groans and rolls over as if laying on her stomach will disguise her identity.

Tobin is about to answer when Kelley does it for her, “She was running from Tobin, I don’t know why, and she ran into me and now she’s embarrassed and won’t get up”

Tobin thinks about explaining but decides that it’s easier not to.

“Come on Alex, get up before the whole team is gathered here” Abby says and Alex finally sits up.

Tobin puts her hand out and pulls Alex into a standing position. Tobin smirks at Alex before throwing an arm around her as they all get in the elevator ad head down to the lobby where they wait for the rest of the team to come down before heading to the fields.

Jill tells them that they have a scrimmage set up today with a local boys U-16 team. They spend a little while practicing before the boys’ team gets there and they set up for the scrimmage. They let the boys start with the ball but it’s quickly stolen by Kelley who passes to Cheney who passes wide to Tobin. Tobin dribbles towards the goal box, enjoying being able to dribble in and out of the boys with little resistance. Tobin has 3 defenders in front of her and tries to look up to pass but both of the boys in front of her are at least 6 feet tall and she can’t see the center of the box so she dribbles around one of them before setting herself up for a shot.

“Tobin!” Tobin hears, too late as she nutmegs the defender and takes the shot. The boys’ keeper saves the shot and Tobin turns back to the center of the field where play has resumed.

“What the hell Tobin?” Tobin hears and looks over to see Alex glaring at her.

Tobin shrugs at her before turning back to the game, _what’s her problem?_ She thinks.

The game goes on and Tobin has a lot of fun but notices that she and Alex don’t seem to be as in sync as they usually are. She shrugs it off as an off day and gets on the bus, taking her usual seat next to Alex. Alex glances at Tobin when she sits down but turns back to the window, putting her headphones in. Tobin shrugs it off and turns to talk to Lauren and HAO on the other side of her.

When they get back to the hotel Tobin goes upstairs to hang out with Lauren and Amy for a little while. Alex goes to take another ice bath. Tobin spends 30 minutes or so hanging out with her fellow New Kids before heading back to her room so that Lauren can get ready for the Kansas City game tonight.

When Tobin gets back to her room she sits on the edge of the bed and grabs a soccer ball to mess around with while she waits for Alex to get back. She wants to confirm their plans to go the game to support Lauren and Becky who are being honored. Tobin looks up when she hears the door slam and suddenly Alex is in front of her taking the ball from her and slamming it onto the floor, out of Tobin’s reach.

“What the heck dude?” Tobin asks, confused by Alex’s sudden anger.

“What the hell were you doing at practice today?” Alex snarls at Tobin who just stares at her for a second, confused.

“What are you talking about?” Tobin asks.

“When we were scrimmaging. You didn’t pass me the ball. I was wide open and I could’ve scored but instead you had to show off your ball skills and dribble around 3 defenders and it didn’t even pay off! Their keeper still blocked your shot!” Alex yells, getting in Tobin’s face.

Tobin doesn’t know what’s wrong with Alex but she knows that it has to be bigger than some stupid play in the scrimmage, “Back off Alex, it was a scrimmage” she says, calmly.

“It was a scrimmage at a camp right before World Cup Qualifiers! What if you had done that in a game! We could’ve lost a game because you were too selfish with the ball! And what about playing time? Jill is going to see you as a selfish player and she won’t play you. Just pass the fucking ball next time!” Alex spits at Tobin.

Tobin’s eyes fill with hurt. _How could Alex say that?_ She thinks, _she knows that Jill told me that this camp is my chance to prove what kind of role I’m going to play on this team_.

Tobin knows that Alex can see the hurt on her face when she responds, “I don’t know what your problem is but you need to figure it out. I’ll pass you the damn ball next time if it’s that important to you.”

Just then a knock sounds on their door and Tobin glances at Alex, her hurt expression replaced by an angry one, before getting up to answer the door.

“Um are you guys okay? I heard yelling.” Heather O’Reilly asks when Tobin opens the door.

Tobin sighs before answering, “We’re fine. Do you want to come to the Kansas City game with me?” Tobin asks, making a split second decision. She wants to have fun tonight, not get yelled at by someone she thought was her best friend. This night is about Lauren and Becky, not Tobin and Alex’s fight.

“Uh, sure.” Heather says, glancing at Alex, who is still standing by Tobin’s bed, “Wasn’t Alex supposed to go with you?”

“Yeah but she’s too tired” Tobin says, throwing out an obvious excuse and glancing at Alex, daring her to say something.

Alex looks at Tobin for a second before agreeing, “Yeah you should go HAO.”

HAO nods, “Okay, cool.”

“Cool” Tobin says, “Meet me at Cheney’s room in 10 minutes.”

HAO nods and Tobin shuts the door. She walks over to her dresser and grabs her scarf and jacket before turning and walking out the door without looking at Alex.

“Tobin” she hears, as she’s opening the door and she pauses, contemplating turning back before deciding against it and shutting the door behind her. Alex hurt her and she needs some space before she can talk to her again.

Tobin walks down the hall to Lauren’s room. The door is open when she gets there so she just walks in. Lauren is putting her hair up in a bun when Tobin walks in.

“Hey Cheney” Tobin says, sitting down on Lauren’s bed with a sigh.

“Hey Tobs” Lauren says, finishing with her hair before turning towards Tobin.

“Are you okay?” Lauren asks when she turns and sees Tobin’s face.

Tobin rubs her eyes before answering, “I had a fight with Alex.”

“About what?” Lauren asks, sitting down next to Tobin.

“I don’t really know” Tobin starts. She sighs before continuing, “she was yelling at me about some play in the scrimmage and I could tell she was mad about something else but she said some pretty messed up stuff.”

“I’m sorry Tobs. Is she still coming with you tonight?” Lauren asks, looking at Tobin sympathetically.

“No, this night is about you. HAO is coming” Tobin says, smiling at Lauren.

Cheney laughs, “It’s not about me.”

Tobin smiles, “Whatever, I’m going to have fun tonight.”

Lauren smiles, “Yeah we are.”

Just then HAO and Becky Sauerbrunn walk into the room.

“Ready?” Heather asks.

Tobin looks up at Heather and Becky and smiles, “Yeah dude let’s go.”

HAO looks between Lauren and Becky, “You guys match” she says laughing.

“Shut up HAO, you know they told us what to wear” Cheney jokes, lightly shoving Heather.

Tobin and HAO both laugh as they follow Lauren and Becky out of the room. They take one of the team vans to the game, spending the whole car ride joking around with each other. They part ways when they get to the stadium, HAO and Tobin going to their seats and Cheney and Broon going to field level to find out what exactly they’ll be doing.

Tobin and HAO get to their seats and sit down, talking easily as they wait for the game to start. They talk about their time at UNC and how both of their seasons went playing in the NWSL. Before they know it the game has started and they turn their attention to the field. A few minutes into the game Lauren and Becky join them and take their seats on the other side of Tobin. They spend the next 30 minutes or so enjoying the game before a representative from Kansas City comes to tell Lauren and Becky that it’s time to go down to the field. They do a short interview explaining what they’re doing before heading down to the field. After Lauren and Becky leave the camera man walks up to Tobin and HAO and asks them to comment on why they’re there.

“We’re pretty pumped to be here to watch Becky and Cheney get awarded at half time. It’s pretty cool to be here to see them get honored because they’re pretty good players, what do you think?” HAO says before turning to Tobin.

“Yeah they’re pretty good” Tobin says, smirking at her own sarcasm. They’re both very good players but they’re all friends, it’s more fun to joke around with each other then be serious.

Tobin is having a good time and is excited to watch Cheney and Becky being honored. It’s a big deal for a women’s player to be honored at a men’s sporting event.

U.S. soccer takes a picture of them to post on their Instagram and Heather decides that she wants a picture too. They take a couple, but neither of them are great at taking pictures

Half time is called and Tobin can see Cheney and Becky standing awkwardly on the field waiting to be introduced.

“They’re so awkward” Tobin jokes.

HAO laughs, “We all are.”

“What is Becky doing with her hands?” Tobin says, laughing again.

HAO just laughs and they continue to make fun of Becky and Lauren until they come back to their seats after giving another short interview.

“That was so awkward” Tobin tells Lauren when she sits down.

“It wasn’t that bad” Lauren tries to defend herself but can’t keep the smile off her face.

Tobin smiles before turning back to the game. They spend the next 40 minutes watching the game and having fun together before heading back to the hotel. When they get back to the hotel Tobin says goodnight to Cheney, HAO and Becky before heading into her own room, only mildly surprised that Alex isn’t there. She sits down on her bed and puts her headphones on, intending to wait for Alex to get back. She knows that they need to discuss what happened. Tobin isn’t as hurt as she was before the game, but she still needs an explanation from Alex as to why she would say such horrible things to her.

Tobin is looking down at her phone when Alex comes in, she knows Alex is in the room but doesn’t look up until Alex is standing directly in front of her.

“Can we talk?” Alex asks, and Tobin finally looks at her.

_She looks scared,_ Tobin thinks, _and genuinely sorry._

“Talk” Tobin says, taking her headphones out. She’ll give Alex a chance to explain herself but she isn’t ready to be nice quite yet.

“Tobin I’m really sorry. I had just gotten off the phone with Servando and I was really angry about what he said and I took it out on you. I shouldn’t have and I’m so sorry. I know I said some fucked up stuff but I didn’t mean anything that I said. I swear Jill would be stupid not to play you. You’re one of the best players on this team and just I’m so sorry” Alex says, still not looking directly at Tobin.

_Well talking to Servando is certainly an explanation but it doesn’t excuse her taking it out on me. She could’ve just talked to me about the conversation with him. And she still said some really horrible stuff,_ Tobin thinks, _but her apology sounds so sincere and she looks so scared that I’m never going to talk to her again. That would **never** happen._

“You’re right you said some messed up stuff” Tobin says, finally.

“I know and I’m so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?” Alex asks, and Tobin notices that she looks like she’s about to cry.

_Don’t cry Lex, of course I forgive you_.

“I forgive you Al. I love you, I just don’t want to be your punching bag.” Tobin says, giving Alex a small smile.

“And you never will be again. I promise” Alex says and Tobin decides to end the conversation there. She knows that Alex is being sincere.

“Good, now what happened with Servando?” Tobin asks, done with the conversation about them hurting each other, but needing to know what that jerk did to make Alex so angry.

Alex groans before telling her, “He called me when I was just finishing my ice bath, I didn’t look at who it was before I answered it” Alex starts, “I’ll never make that mistake again” she adds, before continuing, “he started out sweet and telling me he wanted to get back together but when I turned him down he got mad I guess. He was going on about how we would never win the World Cup and I didn’t deserve to be on this team and then he said some shitty things about some of the other people on the team, it’s not worth me repeating” Alex adds when Tobin opens her mouth to cut in and ask what he said, “I was mad and hurt so I said ‘at least I made the national team’ which I know I shouldn’t have said” Alex continues, “I told him not to call me again and hung up.” Alex finishes, taking a deep breath.

“Wow. I can’t believe him” Tobin says angrily.

“I know. I can’t believe I was ever with him, but let’s just drop it” Alex says, running her hands through her hair in frustration.

“Okay, you’re moving on anyways. Just forget about him.” Tobin says, shrugging.

Alex laughs, and Tobin’s heart flutters, _her laugh is my favorite sound._

Tobin walks over to her dresser so that she can change for bed, “We still going to lunch tomorrow?” she asks, turning back toward Alex.

Tobin pulls her shirt off and is about to put on a new one when Alex turns around, “Yeah, is that still cool?” Alex asks with wide eyes.

_Is she checking me out??_ Tobin thinks, wondering if she actually has a chance with Alex.

“Definitely” Tobin says, pulling on her shirt. She smirks when she notices a book, just visible on the top of Alex’s bag. She pulls it out and walks over to her bed.

“Movie?” Tobin asks, waiting for Alex to turn around and notice the book in her hand.

“Sure” Alex answers, but she hasn’t noticed the book yet, so Tobin smiles at her mischievously.

“What?” Alex asks when she notices Tobin’s smile and Tobin simply holds the book up in response.

“Where did you get that?” Alex asks, blushing as she attempts to snatch the book back from Tobin who pulls it back just in time.

“Nicholas Sparks really?” Tobin asks, still smiling.

“They’re not that bad” Alex says, weakly trying to defend herself.

Tobin laughs as Alex jumps on top of her to wrestle the book away.

“Sure they’re not” Tobin says, after letting Alex take the book back.

Alex glares at Tobin who just smiles when Alex settles into the bed next to her and turns on a movie. A little while into the movie Alex gets cold so they pull back the blankets and lay down. Tobin is using her pillow so Alex decides to use Tobin as her pillow instead of moving to her bed to get her own. When Alex lays her head on Tobin’s chest, Tobin’s breathing gets shallow.

_Oh my god, chill out Tobin. You’re just friends. She’s tired. Just breathe._

Tobin feels Alex’s breathing even out a few minutes later and she looks down to find Alex sleeping peacefully. Tobin smiles before turning off the movie and lightly kissing Alex’s forehead before closing her own eyes and drifting off to sleep. She sleeps better than she has in days, happy to be holding Alex in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this before I posted it so let me know if there are any mistakes. Feedback is appreciated and ideas are welcome. Thanks for reading!


	13. Day Off Part 1: Alex's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm so sorry for the wait! When I first started posting this story I had a bunch of chapters already written so I was hoping I was going to be able to keep my updates fairly regular but I didn't get any writing done over winter break so I ran out of pre-written chapters. I will try to keep updating semi-regularly but no promises on how long it will be between chapters. I also apologize that this is shorter than most of the other chapters...Thank you for sticking around!

Chapter 13: Day Off Part 1– Alex’s POV

Alex wakes up, happy, with Tobin’s arms wrapped around her. She smiles to herself for a few seconds before her brain catches up. _Wait, Tobin’s arms are wrapped around me!_ She thinks, panicked, _and my head is on her chest! Oh my god. Should I move? But what if I wake Tobin? I don’t want to freak her out. But this feels so right._ Alex’s thoughts are interrupted when she feels Tobin start to stir.

“mmm, morning” Tobin says, pulling Alex closer.

Alex doesn’t even have time to relax into Tobin’s embrace before she feels Tobin freeze and quickly retract her arms before sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

Alex sighs and closes her eyes. Alex feels the bed dip and opens her eyes to find Tobin standing at the end of the bed awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other.

_Why does she look so nervous?_ Alex thinks, _she doesn’t like me too does she? No. She can’t…can she?_

“I’m going to go get some coffee” Tobin says, running her hand through her hair, “Do you want some?”

Alex smiles, “Yeah, thanks.”

Tobin waves offhandedly at Alex over her shoulder as she walks out the door. As soon as the door shuts behind her Alex sighs deeply. _I have to tell her_ she thinks, _today. I can’t keep dancing around it like this. It’s starting to mess with my head and it’s going to affect my game if I don’t get some sort of closure. I’ll talk to her after lunch, I don’t want to do it in front of Alyssa and Kelley. We need to be alone. But how do I tell her? I can’t just say ‘hey Tobin I’m pretty sure I’m falling for you’. That would totally freak her out. Maybe I’ll start with explaining how much she means to me as a friend and how thankful I am to have her. Then maybe we can talk about how our friendship has started to change in the past few weeks. How she’s becoming more than my best friend. I’ve started thinking about her in different ways. Ways that friends shouldn’t think about each other. I can tell her how I’m going crazy keeping it all in my head. I’ll make sure that I mention that it’s okay if she doesn’t feel the same way, because who am I kidding? Of course she doesn’t. I just needed to tell her so that I can start to move on, so we can go back to being best friends. I can’t lose my best friend. Oh god, what if I lose her?_

Just as Alex is starting to panic about the thought of losing Tobin the door opens and Tobin walks in. Alex quickly tries to wipe the look of panic off her face before Tobin notices.

“Alex? What’s wrong??” Tobin says worriedly, immediately rushing over and Alex knows that she didn’t mask her look of panic fast enough.

“Uh it’s nothing Tobs” Alex replies quickly, trying to brush it off as nothing.

“You looked like you were about to have a panic attack when I walked in Alex, that’s not nothing” Tobin says, sitting down next to Alex on the bed.

“I-I-“ Alex starts, trying to figure out where to start.

“Alex you can tell me anything” Tobin says seriously, taking one of Alex’s hands in her own.

Alex takes a deep breath before replying, “I know Tobs. And I will tell you. Just not right now. Come on a walk with me after lunch? I’ll tell you then.”

“Of course. Whatever you want Lex” Tobin says, smiling as she lightly squeezes Alex’s hand before letting go to hand Alex her coffee.

Alex gives Tobin a weak smile and takes a sip of her coffee. Alex watches Tobin stand up and walk to her bag. Alex moves the coffee cup out of the way just in time to be hit in the face with one of her favorite shirts.

“Get dressed we have to meet Alyssa and Kelley in an hour” Tobin says, already moving to her own bag to get her own clothes.

“I’m getting up” Alex says, smiling at Tobin’s ability to take her mind off of everything as she puts her coffee down on the nightstand and gets out of bed.

They spend the next hour getting ready and joking around with each other like they did in Portland when they were living together. _This feels normal_ Alex thinks as she watches Tobin dancing around the room with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. They finish getting ready and head downstairs to meet Kelley and Alyssa in the hotel lobby.

“Finally!” Kelley says dramatically when Alex and Tobin step out of the elevator, “I’m starving!”

Alex laughs and lightly shoves Kelley to the side. Kelley dramatically falls into Tobin but Tobin isn’t paying attention so she doesn’t brace herself for Kelley’s weight, causing them both to fall. Tobin hits the ground hard and Kelley lands on top of her. Alex gasps as she rushes the few feet over to them.

“Oh my god. Tobin are you okay?” Alex asks as Kelley scrambles off of Tobin.

Tobin has her eyes shut and one hand covering her face. Kelley glances at Alex nervously while Alyssa just stands there looking nervously between the three of them, unsure what to do.

“Tobin I’m so sorry! I didn’t think you would fall” Kelley says frantically before glancing at Alex again who hasn’t taken her eyes off of Tobin.

Tobin lays there for a few more seconds before letting out a deep breath and sitting up, shooting Alex and Kelley a weak smile.

“It’s fine Kell, I wasn’t paying attention” Tobin says.

Alex reaches out her hand to pull Tobin up, “Are you okay Tobs?” Alex asks, worriedly.

“I’m fine Lex, let’s go” Tobin says, smiling for real this time.

_What the hell was that?_ Alex thinks as they start walking out of the hotel. _Tobin is never that lost in her own thoughts. And Kelley doesn’t weigh that much, she should have been able to catch her easily. Is she okay? Maybe I shouldn’t tell her today…_

“Alex, I’m fine. Don’t even think about skipping out on our talk later” Alex hears Tobin say, breaking her from her thoughts.

Alex just stares at Tobin dumbfounded, _how did she know what I was thinking??_

Tobin laughs, “It was written all over your face” she says, reading Alex’s mind again.

Alex blushes and looks away as they continue to walk to the café they saw a few days ago.

They get to the restaurant and decide to eat outside spending most of their time just chatting about anything that comes to mind. They’re almost done eating when Alex notices a big crowd of people walking down the middle of the road.

“I wonder what’s going on” Alex says, thinking out loud.

Kelley and Alyssa turn around to see what Alex is looking at before shrugging and going back to their food. Alex shrugs too and decides to just ignore it. They finish eating their food and are sitting at the table talking when Alex glances up to see that the crowd of people is much closer now, they’re about 100 feet up the road and all dressed like zombies.

“Oh my god!” Alex gasps, grabbing Tobin’s arm.

Tobin stops talking mid-sentence and turns to see what Alex is staring at.

“Woah!” Tobin says, laughing.

“It’s like the walking dead!” Kelley shouts excitedly.

The zombies get closer to the restaurant they are eating at and start growling at the other customers. Alex quickly pulls out her phone and starts recording just as one walks up right beside Tobin. Tobin screams, surprised when the zombie yells in her face but recovers quickly and starts laughing hysterically. Alex finally stops laughing when the zombies have walked away. She stops recording and puts her phone down before turning back to the table.

“That was hilarious” Alex says, still smiling.

“Kansas City is so weird” Alyssa comments.

“That was amazing! I wonder what it was for” Kelley says.

“I dunno dude but it was great” Tobin says, taking a sip from her water.

A few minutes later they’ve paid the check and are walking out of the restaurant.

“What should we do now?” Kelley asks the group.

“Actually Alex and I are going to go on a walk. We need to talk about some things, we’ll see you guys later?” Tobin says, jumping in before Alex has a chance to bail.

Alex smiles weakly, nervous about the conversation she is about to have.

“Wow I can see when I’m not wanted” Kelley jokes, “Come on Alyssa, let’s go find someone more fun to hang out with.”

Alyssa laughs before saying goodbye to Tobin and Alex and walking away with Kelley.

After they walk away Alex turns to Tobin and smiles shyly, “Should we walk?” she asks.

Tobin simply nods and they start walking in silence. After a few minutes they come to a bench and sit down. Alex is staring at her lap and fidgeting with her hands when Tobin speaks up.

“Alright Alex, want to tell me what’s going on?” Tobin asks.

_It’s now or never_ Alex thinks before taking a deep breath and starting her speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the cliffhanger....The next chapter will be Tobin's POV on what's already happened and then I'll do the confession. I'm going to try to get it done as soon as possible. Don't hate me! As always feedback is appreciated and ideas are welcome.


	14. Day Off Part 1: Tobin's POV

Chapter 14: Day Off Part 1 – Tobin’s POV

Tobin wakes up slowly, with a happy smile on her face. She breathes in Alex’s scent and subconsciously pulls her closer.

“mmm, morning” Tobin mumbles.

It takes Tobin’s brain about half a second to catch up with her body and realize that she’s in bed with her arms around Alex. _Crap! What am I doing??_ Tobin thinks, her eyes snapping open. She immediately untangles herself from Alex and sits up. She takes a few deep breaths before slowly glancing over at Alex who has her eyes closed. Alex sighs, quietly and Tobin scrunches her eyebrows together in confusion. _Why is she sighing? She didn’t want me to pull her closer did she? What is going on? No. Alex doesn’t like me. I have to stop letting myself think that she does._ Tobin thinks before shaking her head slightly and getting up off the bed. Tobin walks to the end of the bed and nervously stands there waiting for Alex to open her eyes.

“I’m going to go get some coffee. Do you want some?” Tobin asks when Alex finally opens her eyes.

“Yeah, thanks” Alex says, and when she smiles Tobin’s heart starts beating a little faster.

Tobin turns and waves at Alex over her shoulder before walking out the door. She shuts the door and leans back against it for a second, sinking down to the floor. Tobin buries her face in her hands and rubs her face. _What am I doing?_ She thinks.

After a couple seconds of sitting there Tobin gets up and walks to the elevator. She walks into the breakfast room and starts making coffee for herself and Alex on autopilot, lost in thought. _What am I going to do? I can’t keep doing what I’m doing. It’s driving me crazy. I’m thinking about her all the time. I have to just tell her. I can’t let this affect my game. Not this close to the World Cup. I need to be focused and to be focused I need to get this off my mind. But I can’t let this ruin our friendship. She wouldn’t let something as silly as this ruin our friendship. Would she? No. I have to just bite the bullet and tell her. I know she doesn’t feel the same way and telling her will just confirm that, which should help me move on._ By this time Tobin has made it back to the hallway outside the room she is sharing with Alex. _I’ll tell her sometime today_ Tobin thinks just before she opens the door.

Tobin’s thoughts fly out the door as soon as she walks in the room and sees Alex’s expression.

“Alex? What’s wrong??” Tobin asks, rushing over to Alex and placing both of their coffees down on the nightstand before putting a protective arm around Alex.

“Uh it’s nothing Tobs” Alex says too quickly, and Tobin notices.

“You looked like you were about to have a panic attack when I walked in Alex, that’s not nothing” Tobin says, not accepting Alex’s attempt to brush her off.

“I-I” Alex starts.

Tobin can see that Alex is struggling with whatever is going through her head, “Alex you can tell me anything” she says, trying to ease Alex’s mind.

“I know Tobs. And I will tell you. Just not right now. Come on a walk with me after lunch? I’ll tell you then” Alex says slowly not meeting Tobin’s eyes.

Tobin gives Alex’s hand an encouraging squeeze before replying, “Of course. Whatever you want Lex.”

Tobin hands Alex her coffee and receiving a weak smile in return. Tobin smiles back and gets up already thinking of ways to get Alex’s mind off of whatever is bothering her.

Tobin pulls one of Alex’s favorite shirts out of her bag and throws it at Alex. She smiles when she hears a small chuckle come from Alex when it hits her in the face.

“Get dressed we have to meet Alyssa and Kelley in an hour” Tobin says smiling.

“I’m getting up” Alex says and Tobin can hear a hint of a real smile in her voice; the first since Tobin walked back in the room.

A few minutes later Tobin turns to Alex, “How do I look?” she asks jokingly.

Tobin has her hair half up in her signature messy bun, a white t-shirt and some jeans.

Alex laughs, “Like yourself. Don’t ever change Tobin.”

Tobin laughs, “Never dude. Now we just have to get you ready.” Tobin says, ruffling Alex’s hair.

Alex sticks her tongue out and lightly pushes Tobin away, laughing the whole time.

_Success!_ Tobin thinks, _I got her laughing._

They spend the next 30 minutes or so joking around as they get ready before heading downstairs to meet Kelley and Alyssa.

“How do I look?” Alex asks just before they get into the elevator.

Tobin turns and fully takes in Alex for the first time. Her mouth goes dry and she sucks in a deep breath before replying, “You look beautiful Lex” Tobin says sincerely.

Alex blushes, “Thanks Tobs” she says as they step onto the elevator.

“Finally! I’m starving!” Kelley says dramatically but Tobin barely hears her. She’s lost in her own thoughts. _Alex is so beautiful. And she doesn’t even know it. She’s such an amazing person._

Tobin’s thoughts are interrupted when Kelley crashes into her, causing her to fall on the ground hard. Kelley lands on top of her with her knee in Tobin’s stomach causing Tobin to lose her breath. Tobin groans and feels Kelley scramble off of her a few seconds later.

“Oh my god. Tobin are you okay?” Tobin hears Alex ask.

Tobin just lays there for a few seconds, trying to catch her breath.

“Tobin I’m so sorry! I didn’t think you would fall” Kelley says and Tobin finally opens her eyes. She takes a couple more deep breaths before sitting up.

“I’m fine Kell, I wasn’t paying attention” Tobin finally replies, taking the hand Alex offers to pull herself up.

“Are you okay Tobs” Alex asks and Tobin can hear the worry in her voice.

Tobin smiles at how worried Alex is about her, “I’m fine Lex, let’s go.”

They have been walking for a few minutes when Tobin notices how unusually quiet Alex is being. Tobin smiles, realizing that Alex is still worried about her. Tobin looks at Alex and can immediately read her thoughts. _She’s thinking about skipping out on our walk and not telling me whatever is bothering her,_ Tobin thinks.

“Alex, I’m fine. Don’t even think about skipping out on our talk later” Tobin says, watching Alex’s expression for signs that she was right about what Alex was thinking.

Alex gets a confused, blank look on her face and Tobin laughs before reading Alex’s mind again, “It was written all over your face.”

Alex smiles, blush creeping up on her face. _Is she blushing?_ Tobin thinks, _maybe she does like me. Wait, no. Stop thinking about that. I can’t afford to get my hopes up._

Tobin shakes her head to clear her thoughts before turning her attention back to Alex, Kelley and Alyssa. A few minutes later they arrive at the café. Kelley suggests that they eat outside and they all agree so they follow the hostess to a table on the patio. They spend most of lunch just chatting and occasionally talking about qualifiers, but try not to talk about that too much – it’s their day off.

About an hour later they have all finished their food and are just talking when Alex interrupts the story Tobin is telling, “Oh my god!” she says.

Tobin stops talking in the middle of her sentence and turns to look where Alex is pointing.

“Woah!” Tobin laughs, seeing the people dressed as zombies a few feet down the road.

“It’s like the walking dead!” Kelley nearly shouts and Tobin laughs again.

_She would compare it to that show_ Tobin thinks.

The zombies get closer and start walking up to the other customers sitting on the patio. Tobin is busy watching one try to scare the people sitting in front of them so she doesn’t notice the zombie that comes right up next to her until he is screaming in her face.

“Ah!” Tobin yells but starts laughing a few seconds later.

The zombies walk away a few minutes later and Tobin notices Alex putting her phone down, _great she was recording that_ Tobin thinks sarcastically.

“That was hilarious” Alex says.

_Yeah for you,_ Tobin thinks, _you have an embarrassing video of me._

“Kansas City is so weird” Alyssa says and Tobin can’t help but agree a little bit.

“That was amazing! I wonder what it was for” Kelley asks.

“I dunno dude but it was great” Tobin answers.

Once the laughter and excitement has died down they pay the bill and get ready to leave.

“What should we do now?” Kelley asks, addressing the whole group.

“Actually Alex and I are going to go on a walk. We need to talk about some things, we’ll see you guys later?” Tobin says, knowing that Alex will try to bail if given the chance.

“Wow I can see when I’m not wanted” Kelley says, feigning hurt, “Come on Alyssa, let’s go find someone more fun to hang out with.”

Tobin laughs and she and Alex say goodbye to Kelley and Alyssa before turning and walking in the opposite direction of their hotel.

After a few minutes of walking in silence Tobin gestures to a bench and Alex sits down. Tobin sits down next to her, noticing that Alex is fidgeting.

_She’s really nervous about whatever this is,_ Tobin thinks.

“Alright Alex, want to tell me what’s going on?” Tobin asks after a few more seconds.

Tobin watches Alex intently as she takes a deep breath and starts talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished this chapter a few minutes ago so I'm hoping to start the next one tomorrow. I'll try to have it posted by the end of the week but no promises. As always feedback is appreciated and ideas are welcome. Thanks for reading.


	15. Day Off Part 2: Alex's POV

Chapter 15: Day Off Part 2 – Alex’s POV

Alex takes a deep breath and starts talking, “Tobin if I’m going to tell you this you have to promise me that it won’t change anything. I can’t tell you if there’s any chance I could lose my best friend” Alex pauses and waits for Tobin to agree.

“I promise Lex” Tobin says, squeezing Alex’s hand gently.

Alex nods before going on, “Tobin, you’re one of the most important people in my life and I don’t know what I would do without you. You’ve been there for me through everything. You were there when Servando and I broke up, hell you’re still there for me with that. But lately our friendship has started to change – at least for me. You’ve become more than just my best friend, I need you. Seeing you brightens my day. You make the bad days bearable and the good days even better. I can’t imagine living without you. And I know we’ve always been close. We wear each other’s clothes and tease each other and we’ve slept in the same bed hundreds of times and it’s never meant anything more than we’re just best friends but lately it’s started to mean more to me. And I know that it’s just me and you don’t feel this way and that’s okay I just needed to tell you so that I could start to move on. It’s been eating me up inside and I’m scared that it’s going to start to affect my soccer and I can’t let it get that far. But I can’t lose you either, I can’t” Alex’s voice breaks when she says this, “Tobin I like you, as more than a friend…” Alex trails off as she finishes, the tears that started to fall as she was talking now steadily streaming down her face.

Alex looks up when she feels Tobin’s thumbs gently brushing the tears off of her face.

“Oh Lex,” Tobin starts, pulling Alex into a hug.

_Oh no. She’s going to tell me we can’t be friends anymore. That she can’t do this._ Alex thinks and immediately starts to cry even harder. She clings to Tobin tightly, afraid that if she lets go she’ll lose Tobin forever.

“Please don’t leave me” Alex mumbles into Tobin’s shoulder through her sobs.

“Lex no! I would never leave you!” Tobin says, pulling back a little so that she can look into Alex’s eyes.

“You wouldn’t?” Alex says, quietly, still scared that Tobin is going to run.

“Never.” Tobin reassures her, “Can I talk now?”

Alex nods slowly, looking at her lap.

“Alex, you’re one my best friends. You have been since we met. When I met you there was an instant connection, we just got along so well. You mean everything to me. I never want to lose you either. I need you just as much if not more than you need me, please never think that I don’t need you because I do. More than you’ll ever know. I’ve noticed our friendship changing too. I’ve started looking at you in a different way, not how friends should look at each other. What I’m trying to say is – I like you too Lex.”

Alex is silent throughout Tobin’s speech, listening but not letting herself hope that Tobin could possibly feel the same way but her head snaps up when she hears Tobin’s last sentence. She opens her mouth to say something and then closes it, shocked. Tobin laughs lightly.

“Yeah Alex. I’ve been going through the same fight in my head. If one of us had just said something sooner neither one of us would have had to go through this.” Tobin says, smiling.

_She likes me too? Oh my god!_ Alex thinks before pulling Tobin into the tightest hug she’s ever given. Tobin hugs Alex back and Alex laughs. Her laugh comes out sounding like she’s drowning because she had been crying.

Alex smiles when she feels Tobin kiss the side of her head. They continue hugging for a few minutes, content just to hold each other. Finally Tobin pulls back gently, keeping one arm wrapped loosely around Alex.

“So where do we go from here?” Tobin asks.

Alex sighs and looks down again, suddenly nervous, “Let me take you on a date?” Alex asks quietly still staring at her lap, “Or just to like dinner or something, tomorrow after training.”

“That sounds amazing” Tobin answers and Alex can hear the smile in her voice.

When Alex looks up to see Tobin with a huge smile on her face she can’t help herself any longer, she crashes their lips together, trying to pour all of her emotions into a single kiss. When they finally break apart Alex is smiling like an idiot and blushing like crazy.

“That was amazing” Tobin says, and Alex can’t help but laugh.

“Yeah it was.”

Alex smiles and this time it’s Tobin who leans in. This time the kiss is more hesitant, gentler, and shorter but with just as much feeling. Tobin pulls back after a few seconds and stands up.

“Come on, let’s go back to the hotel. We can watch a movie or find Kelley and play MonopDeal” Tobin says, taking Alex’s hand.

Alex smiles, _this is why you’re my best friend – you never take anything too seriously_ Alex thinks before getting up and following Tobin back to the hotel.

They’re about half way back to the hotel when Alex glances down and notices that they’re still holding hands. She smiles to herself, glad that Tobin is okay with it and also happy to finally be there. She squeezes Tobin’s hand to let her know happy she is. Tobin looks over at Alex and smiles before continuing her story. When they get back to the hotel they wander into the activity room they’ve set up, looking for someone to hangout with.

“Alex!” Alex hears Sydney a second before she feels Sydney jump on her back. She let’s go of Tobin’s hand to catch Sydney and immediately misses the warmth.

“Were you just holding Tobin’s hand?” Sydney whispers in Alex’s ear, just loud enough for her to hear.

“I’ll explain later” Alex whispers back, hoping that Tobin didn’t hear.

“Hey who wants to watch a movie?” Alex hears and turns to see HAO addressing the 10 or so of them in the room.

Alex glances at Tobin who shrugs, “Sure” Alex says.

“What movie?” Syd basically yells, still clinging to Alex’s back, causing Alex to flinch and drop her.

“Rude” Sydney mumbles, stumbling from Alex suddenly dropping her.

“Mean girls?” Ashlyn answers, glancing around the room for conformation on her suggestion.

“Sounds good” Whitney says.

Ali nods, and Kelley, Alyssa, Cheney, Moe, Hope and Carli agree. Alex is a little surprised that Hope and Carli want to watch with them, not because they aren’t liked by everyone – they are, just because they usually like to spend their days off reading or something. They aren’t as outgoing or obnoxious as they would say. After a small debate they decide to watch the movie Cheney and Moe’s room because neither of them are super messy so their room is relatively clean. They make their way upstairs and everyone finds somewhere to sit, some laying on the beds, some on the floor, some in chairs that have been pulled over. It’s a giant mess of bodies leaving very little room to walk. Alex and Tobin end up on the floor leaning against one of the beds.

Finally HAO starts the movie and they all quiet their conversations. About half way through the movie Alex glances around the room, _this is nice,_ she thinks. _This is family. I love all of these girls so much and I would do anything for them._ Alex continues to look around the room, taking in each person, engrossed in the movie when her gaze lands on Ashlyn and Ali. Ashlyn is sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed and Ali is laying on the ground with her head in Ash’s lap. Ash is slowly running her fingers through Ali’s hair but what really gets to Alex is that Ash isn’t watching the movie – she’s watching Ali. She’s watching her with so much love in her eyes and a small smile on her lips. Alex smiles thinking about how good they are for each other. Ash glances over at her, feeling her gaze and blushes slightly. Alex smiles at her and gives her an encouraging look before breaking eye contact. _Do I look at Tobin like that?_ Alex thinks, glancing over at Tobin. _She really is everything to me_ Alex thinks before laying her head on Tobin’s shoulder. Tobin looks down at Alex and smiles before reaching for her hand. Tobin squeezes Alex’s hand lightly before turning back to the movie. Alex watches Tobin for a little longer before turning back to the movie, the smile never leaving her face.

Alex is so engrossed in watching Tobin that she doesn’t notice Sydney and Kelley both watching her. Sydney scowls to herself, wondering if Tobin is okay because Alex can’t seem to keep her eyes on the movie. Sydney makes a mental note to ask Alex later before turning back to the movie. Kelley, on the other hand, is more perceptive and is pretty sure she knows what is going on between the two of them. She smiles to herself and turns back to the movie.

The movie ends and Lauren suggests going to get dinner at a restaurant down the street. Everyone agrees so after some shuffling and moving around they’re all finally up and ready to leave the hotel. Alex walks in between Tobin and Sydney on the way to the restaurant. When they get there the hostess tells them that it will be about a 30 minute wait so they all gather outside, chatting while they wait. After a couple minutes Alex starts to shiver, the California girl in her coming out. She rubs her hands up and down her arms a few times trying to warm herself up. A few seconds later Alex smiles to herself when she feels Tobin’s arms wrap around her. She relaxes into the embrace as her whole body warms from Tobin’s touch.

This time Alex does notice Sydney’s curious glance but she just shrugs her off. They wait outside for about 20 minutes before heading inside and sitting down. Alex sits between Tobin and HAO. Lauren sits on the other side of Tobin and Morgan sits next to Lauren. Hope ends up at the head of the table with Carli on her other side. Ashlyn sits next to Carli with Ali on her other side. Sydney sits across from Alex and Kelley sits across from HAO. Whitney sits at the other end of the table between HAO and Kelley.

Alex unconsciously moves her chair closer to Tobin after a few minutes. Even though they all have their own menus Alex finds herself leaning towards Tobin, both of them looking at the same menu. Alex lays her hand on Tobin’s arm as she points to something on the menu when suddenly Sydney yells out.

“I FIGURED IT OUT!” Sydney yells, causing Alex to jump and most of the restaurant to turn and look at her.

Alex looks at Sydney to see her glancing between her and Tobin. She blushes and nods slightly, hoping that Sydney will take the hint and they can talk about it later.

“Well?” Hope asks after a few seconds and Sydney gives her a confused look, “What did you figure out?”

Alex shoots daggers at Sydney who looks guilty for a half second before answering Hope, “Um I figured out what I want to order.” She says with very little confidence.

Kelley stifles a laugh and everyone else just rolls their eyes, used to Sydney not making sense. Tobin glances at Alex her, expression full of confusion.

“I’ll explain later” Alex tells her, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

Tobin nods and turns back to the menu.

The rest of dinner passes uneventfully and a few hours later they’re back at the hotel dispersing to their individual rooms.

Alex and Tobin walk into their room and they both grab clothes to change for bed, nervously glancing at each other every few seconds. Tobin is in the middle of changing her shirt when Alex glances over to see Tobin shirtless. _Shit._ Alex thinks, _look away! I can’t look at her now! I just told her I like her! That would be so creepy!_ Alex quickly adverts her eyes and sheepishly looks down, not looking up until Tobin clears her throat.

“So, um…do you want to um…like can we uh…will you” Tobin stutters and Alex’s nerves disappear.

_She’s so cute when she’s_ nervous Alex thinks before walking over to Tobin, a smile on her face. She takes Tobin’s hand and leads her to her own bed. Alex pulls back the blankets before climbing in. She looks up to see Tobin standing next to the bed just staring at her.

“Don’t just stand there, come lay down” Alex says with a small laugh.

Tobin smiles and Alex lights up. Tobin climbs into bed and lays down, holding her arms out for Alex to snuggle into. Alex immediately does so, placing her head on Tobin’s chest and wrapping her arms around Tobin’s stomach. Tobin wraps one arm around Alex’s shoulders and intertwines her fingers with Alex’s with her other hand. Alex takes a deep breath, taking in the scent of Tobin before closing her eyes and falling into the best sleep she’s had in months. 


	16. Day Off Part 2: Tobin's POV

Chapter 16: Day Off Part 2 – Tobin’s POV

Tobin hears Alex breathe in deeply, clearly nervous about whatever is bothering her. Tobin takes one of Alex’s hands in her own to try to reassure her. Alex takes a few more breaths before she starts talking.

“Tobin if I’m going to tell you this you have to promise me that it won’t change anything. I can’t tell you if there’s any chance I could lose my best friend” Alex says and Tobin’s heart breaks that Alex could think anything she could say would threaten their friendship.

“I promise Lex” Tobin says, squeezing Alex’s hand to let her know that nothing Alex could ever say would make her lose Tobin.

Alex sighs again and looks down before continuing, “Tobin, you’re one of the most important people in my life and I don’t know what I would do without you.”

 _I don’t know what I’d do without you either Lex_ Tobin thinks.

“You’ve been there for me through everything. You were there when Servando and I broke up, hell you’re still there for me with that” Alex continues.

_I’ll always be there for you Alex._

“But lately our friendship has started to change – at least for me.”

_For me too._

“You’ve become more than just my best friend, I need you. Seeing you brightens by day. You make the bad days bearable and the good days even better. I can’t imagine living without you.”

_You don’t have to. You’ll never lose me Lex._

“And I know we’ve always been close. We wear each other’s clothes and tease each other and we’ve slept in the same bed hundreds of times and it’s never meant anything more than we’re just best friends but lately it’s started to mean more to me.” By now Alex has started rambling and Tobin smiles, finally seeing where this is going, completely happy for the first time in days.

_It means more to me too Lex, you have no idea._

“And I know it’s just me and you don’t feel this way –“

 _No! It’s not just you Lex! I feel the exact same way_ Tobin thinks and she gives Alex’s hand a light squeeze, trying to put all of her emotion into a simple touch.

“and that’s okay I just needed to tell you so that I could start to move on. It’s been eating me up inside and I’m scared that it’s going to start to affect my soccer and I can’t let it get that far. But I can’t lose you either, I can’t”

Tobin’s heart breaks when she hears Alex’s voice break and sees the tears streaming down her face.

“Tobin I like you, as more than a friend…”

Tobin feels the tears welling up in her own eyes as she reaches up to gently wipe the tears from Alex’s eyes.

“Oh Lex” Tobin starts, pulling Alex into a hug but quickly loses her train of thought when she feels how tightly Alex is clinging to her. Tobin can feel Alex’s sobs and the wet spot her tears are leaving on her shirt so she just holds Alex closer, running her fingers through her hair.

“Please don’t leave me” Tobin hears Alex mumble.

Tobin immediately pulls back just enough that she can look Alex in the eye, “Lex no! I would never leave you!”

“You wouldn’t?” Alex barely whispers.

“Never. Can I talk now?” Tobin asks, realizing that she needs to show Alex that she will always be there.

Tobin waits until she sees Alex slowly nod before continuing, “Alex, you’re one of my best friends. You have been since we met. When I met you there was an instant connection, we just got along so well. You mean everything to me. I never want to lose you either. I need you just as much if not more than you need me, please never think that I don’t need you because I do. More than you’ll ever know. I’ve noticed our friendship changing too. I’ve started looking at you in a different way, not how friends should look at each other. What I’m trying to say is – I like you too Lex.”

Alex had been looking at her lap throughout Tobin’s speech but when Tobin says that she likes her too Alex’s head snaps up. Alex opens her mouth to say something but closes it again, speechless and Tobin can’t help but laugh at how shocked Alex seems.

“Yeah Alex. I’ve been going through the same fight in my head. If one of us had just said something sooner neither one of us would have had to go through this” Tobin says, her smile only getting bigger when Alex pulls her into a tight hug.

Tobin hears Alex let out a strangled laugh and if it is even possible Tobin’s smile grows bigger. She pulls Alex tighter and places a light kiss on the side of her head. They stay wrapped in each other’s arms for a few minutes, before Tobin pulls back slightly, keeping one arm wrapped securely around Alex’s shoulders.

“So where do we go from here?” Tobin asks, suddenly realizing the implications of their confessions.

Alex sighs and Tobin starts to panic, thinking that Alex has somehow changed her mind but before her mind can start working out how to fix things Alex speaks, “Let me take you on a date?” Alex asks and Tobin’s smile returns, “Or just to like dinner or something, tomorrow after training.”

“That sounds amazing” Tobin says, the smile never leaving her face.

Alex looks up and Tobin knows what’s going to happen a second before it does. Alex leans in and Tobin meets her half-way. Their lips crash together. If you were to ask Tobin to describe the kiss later she would tell you that it was the best kiss she’s ever had – a perfect mixture of passion and love, all poured into one kiss. They finally break apart and Tobin looks into Alex’s eyes, _she’s so cute when she blushes_ Tobin thinks.

“That was amazing” Tobin finally says.

Alex laughs before replying, “Yeah it was.”

Tobin sees Alex’s smile and it gives her the courage to lean in again. She kisses Alex with much less confidence, she’s gentle and the kiss is shorter but Tobin knows that Alex can feel the emotion behind the kiss. Once again Tobin is the one to pull back, she stands up and offers Alex her hand.

“Come on, let’s go back to the hotel. We can watch a movie or find Kelley and play MonopDeal.”

Alex takes Tobin’s hand and they start walking back to the hotel. Tobin is telling Alex a story about from college when Ash and Whitney did something stupid when she feels Alex squeeze her hand. She looks over at Alex and smiles, realizing that they’re still holding hands. They continue back to the hotel and have just walked into the activity room when Sydney jumps on Alex’s back, causing her to release Tobin’s hand. Tobin frowns slightly before remembering that they’re in a room full of teammates and smiling again.

“Alex!” Sydney yells.

Tobin notices the quiet, short conversation that Syd and Alex seem to be having before turning toward HAO who had just asked if anyone wants to watch a movie.

Alex looks over at Tobin, asking her what she wants to do with her eyes, Tobin shrugs, letting Alex know that she doesn’t care.

Alex nods before speaking, “Sure” she says, addressing everyone in the room.

“What movie?” Sydney yells.

Tobin laughs as Alex drops Sydney and flinches, covering her ear.

“Rude” she hears Sydney mumble as she tries to regain her balance.

“Mean girls?” Ashlyn asks and Tobin looks around the room to see if anyone else has a suggestion. No one does so Ali, Ashlyn, Whitney, Sydney, Kelley, Alyssa, Cheney, Moe, Hope, Carli, Alex and her head up to Cheney and Moe’s room to watch the movie.

It takes a few minutes but eventually everyone has found a comfortable place to sit. Tobin and Alex sit on the floor leaning against Lauren’s bed, with their heads turned to face the TV. HAO starts the movie and everyone quiets down as the opening credits start. Tobin is engrossed in the movie but looks over at Alex when she feels her lay her head on Tobin’s shoulder. Tobin smiles at her and intertwines their fingers together before turning back to the movie. Neither of them notice both Sydney and Kelley staring at them through the whole exchange.

When the movie ends Lauren suggests going to dinner so they all get up from their various positions, stretching and putting on shoes before heading down to the lobby and out into the brisk night air. There is a wait at the restaurant because there are so many of them so they decide to wait outside where there is more room for them all to talk. Tobin is listening to Lauren and Sydney talk about UCLA when she notices Alex shivering. _She’s such a California girl, never remembers a jacket_ Tobin thinks, smiling to herself before wrapping her arms around Alex. Tobin feels Alex relax and she smiles to herself, glad that something as simple as her touch can relax Alex.

Finally their table is ready and they all go inside and sit down. Tobin and Alex are both looking at Tobin’s menu as Alex points something out to Tobin when Sydney suddenly yells, causing Tobin to drop the menu and everyone at the table to jump and look up.

“I FIGURED IT OUT!” Sydney yells.

Tobin, along with everyone else, looks at Sydney, confused as to what she’s talking about.

Finally Hope breaks the silence, “Well? What did you figure out?”

Suddenly Sydney looks guilty rather than happy when she finally answers Hope, “Um I figured out what I want to order.”

Tobin notices Kelley unsuccessfully trying to stifle a laugh so she looks over at Alex, trying to figure out what’s going on.

“I’ll explain later” Alex whispers to her and although Tobin wants to know what’s going on she knows this isn’t the right place for that conversation.

Compared to the first few minutes the rest of dinner passes relatively quietly and before she knows it Tobin is back at the hotel with Alex getting ready to change for bed. Tobin is changing her shirt when she notices Alex looking at her but when she looks over Alex quickly looks down. _She’s so cute when she’s embarrassed_ Tobin thinks. Tobin smiles to herself and clears her throat to let Alex know that she can look up. _Is it too soon to ask her to sleep with me? Just sleep. I want to hold her._ Tobin thinks, nervously trying to figure out how to ask.

“So, um…do you want to um…like can we uh…will you” Tobin stutters, trying to find the right words.

Alex walks towards her, taking her hand before walking over to her bed, leading Tobin with her. Alex climbs into the bed but Tobin just stands there, unsure if Alex wants her to follow and unwilling to assume.

“Don’t just stand there, come lay down” Alex says and that’s all the invitation Tobin needs.

She climbs into the bed and lays down waiting for Alex to snuggle into her arms. Alex smiles and rests her head on Tobin’s chest before wrapping her arms around Tobin’s torso. Tobin wraps one are around Alex’s shoulders and reaches for Alex’s hand with the other. They both lay there for a few minutes happy to be in each other’s arms. Tobin feels Alex’s breathing even out and smiles as she places a light kiss on Alex’s head before closing her own eyes and falling into a deep sleep herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this yesterday but I got caught up watching the Super Bowl (or pretending to watch it but really just hanging out with family at the party I was at). I'm not sure when the next chapter will be ready but I'm hoping for Sunday...Let me know what you think!


	17. The Date - Alex's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who else was disappointed and angry after the game today?

Chapter 17: The Date – Alex’s POV

Alex wakes up smiling as the events of the previous day slowly come back to her. _Tobin likes me too_ , she thinks, turning her head to take in Tobin’s beauty as she sleeps next to her. Alex continues to stare at Tobin as she mindlessly traces patterns on the small exposed part of Tobin’s stomach where her UNC shirt rode up. After a few minutes Alex feel Tobin stir and is pleasantly surprised when Tobin leans over to kiss her lightly.

“Good morning Lex” Tobin says.

 _Damn her sleepy smile is so sexy. She’s so beautiful even with her bedhead and old faded t-shirt_ Alex thinks, not taking her eyes off of Tobin’s face.

“It is” Alex replies after a few seconds.

Tobin laughs and Alex can’t help but laugh with her.

“You’re so dumb” Tobin jokes.

Alex mocks taking offense, dramatically throwing her hand over her face, “Well then I’ll just leave” Alex says as she starts to climb out of bed.

“Alexxxx come back” Tobin whines, grabbing Alex’s arm causing Alex’s smile to turn into a cocky smirk.

“Oh alright” Alex says, sliding back into the bed and snuggling up close to Tobin.

Tobin smiles and puts her arm around Alex, pulling her closer. After a few minutes Alex feels Tobin start to shift.

“What?” Alex asks.

“We have to get up, we have training soon” Tobin says and Alex can hear in her voice that she wants nothing more than to stay right where she is.

Alex smiles at the thought of lying in bed with Tobin all day. She leans over to give Tobin a light kiss before reluctantly getting out of bed. She walks over to her still half packed bag and grabs her training clothes. Alex feels Tobin’s eyes on her so she decides to give her a bit of a show; she slowly takes off her shirt and leaves it off while she puts her hair up, taking her time before turning around to face Tobin.

“Does my hair look okay?” she asks innocently, knowing that Tobin is staring at her body.

Tobin stammers for a second trying to come up with an answer before finally telling Alex that her hair looks great.

Alex laughs, “You should stop staring and get changed before we’re late.”

Alex can almost hear the embarrassment radiating off of Tobin and decides to cut her some slack. She puts on her shirt and walks over to where Tobin is now standing next to the dresser looking for her own clothes. Alex stops in front of Tobin waiting for her to look up. After a few seconds Alex realizes that Tobin isn’t going to look up so she decides to try a different approach. She walks over behind Tobin and puts her arms around her from behind wrapping her in a hug.

“You know I was just teasing you right?” Alex says, resting her chin on Tobin’s shoulder.

Alex can feel Tobin’s heartbeat as she answers, “Yeah I know, you’re just so beautiful.”

This time it’s Alex who blushes, “thanks Tobs” she says, releasing Tobin and going back to her own bag to finish getting ready.

“Ready?” Tobin asks a few minutes later.

Alex finishes tying her shoe before answering, “Yeah, let’s go.”

They walk down the hall and join Sydney, Kelley and Lauren in the elevator. They head down to the lobby and board the busses waiting for the rest of the team to join them before heading to training.

A couple hours later they whole team is back in the busses heading back from training. Most people are relatively quiet, tired from a long day of training but Alex can’t seem to hide her excitement. Sydney notices her excitement and turns from her seat on the other side of the aisle.

“How do you have so much damn energy?” Sydney asks.

Alex smiles before leaning over to whisper “I have a date with Tobin tonight.”

Sydney can’t keep a straight face, “You what??” she whisper yells.

“Shh!” Alex warns but to no avail.

“Alex and Syd are keeping secrets!” HAO calls from her seat a few rows back.

“What are we in middle school? We don’t all have to know everything about each other” Ali says, sticking her tongue out at HAO.

Alex smiles at Ali and mouths _thank you_ before turning to glare at Sydney.

“If you can keep it down you can come help me get ready when we get back and I’ll tell you everything” Alex tells Sydney, hoping that Sydney can manage to hide her excitement for the 10 minutes that they have left on the bus.

Sydney nods enthusiastically and Alex rolls her eyes before sitting back in her seat.

“What was that about?” Tobin ask from her place beside Alex.

“I’m going to get ready for our date in Sydney’s room” Alex says, laying her head on Tobin’s shoulder.

“Oh, okay. Maybe I’ll have Kelley or Cheney come help me get ready” Tobin responds.

“Sounds good. What time do I need to be ready?” Alex asks.

“6:30? Is that enough time?” Tobin asks and Alex can hear the nervousness in her voice.

“That’s plenty of time” Alex says, noticing that they just pulled up to their hotel, “Oh and you don’t need to be nervous” she adds, leaning over to give Tobin a quick kiss on the cheek before letting Sydney literally drag her off the bus.

“Syd can we slow down a little?” Alex asks as she’s dragged into the lobby a few seconds later but Sydney doesn’t slow down.

They get to the elevator before most of the team has even gotten off the bus. Sydney pulls Alex into the elevator, releasing her as the doors shut.

“So?” Sydney asks, turning to Alex.

“So what?” Alex asks, playing dumb.

“Don’t play dumb with me! What happened with Tobin??” Sydney practically yells.

 _Okay Sydney needs to calm down, no more messing with her – she might actually kill me if I don’t tell her soon_ Alex thinks as she notices Sydney’s glare.

“Can we at least wait until we get to your room?” Alex pleads, hoping for some form of privacy.

“Fine” Sydney huffs as the elevator doors open.

The doors aren’t even open all the way when Alex finds herself being dragged once out once again. They get to Sydney’s room 5 seconds later and Sydney pushes Alex onto the bed the second they get inside.

“Spill” Sydney orders.

“Okay, okay” Alex says, putting her hands up in surrender, “Yesterday after we had lunch with Alyssa and Kelley we went for a walk. We ended up sitting on some random bench. I had planned to just tell her how I felt because I didn’t want it to start to interfere with soccer. I didn’t even consider the possibility of her liking me back. So anyways long story short I told her I liked her and she said she liked me too so now we’re going on a date” Alex says, hoping that Sydney will let it go at that but knowing that there’s no way she’s getting off that easily.

“I need details!” Sydney demands and Alex groans.

“Ugh fine, I gave her this big speech about how she’s always there for me and told her how important she is to me. Then I said that our friendship had been changing lately, at least for me and that I couldn’t imagine my life without her. Eventually I told her that I liked her. I said that I knew she didn’t feel the same way but I had to tell her because it was starting to affect my concentration on soccer. Then I started crying and she hugged me for a while. After I calmed down she started talking. She told me that I mean everything to her and that she needs me” Alex pauses, smiling, lost in the memory.

After a few seconds she starts talking again, “Then she said that she liked me too. We hugged and then she asked me on a date” Alex says, blushing as she remembers what happened next.

Alex stays silent after that, smiling to herself as she remembers the best kiss she’s ever had.

After a few minutes Sydney can’t take it anymore, “That’s it?” she asks, nudging Alex with her shoulder.

Alex blushes, “Yes” she tries to lie but Sydney sees right through it.

“Oh my god! You kissed didn’t you!” Sydney says, jumping up in excitement.

Alex hides her face in her hands, “Yes” she mumbles and Sydney squeals in excitement.

“How was it??” Sydney asks.

“Syd!” Alex exclaims.

“What?” Sydney asks, “Oh come on, it’s not like you’ve never been asked that question before.”

Alex scoffs, but can’t keep the smile off her face for long, “It was amazing. Seriously, the best kiss I’ve ever had. Her lips are so soft and she tasted like the ocean, if that’s even possible. It was…” Alex trails off, lost in the memory of the best kiss of her life.

When Alex finally breaks out of the memory and turns to look at Sydney she’s surprised to see Sydney smiling like an idiot.

“What?” Alex asks.

“Nothing, I’ve just never seen you this happy. I’m happy for you” Sydney says sincerely.

“Thanks Syd” Alex says smiling.

Sydney smiles, “Okay now what are you going to wear?” she asks, the seriousness of the previous moment lost.

“I don’t know, it’s not like I brought a ton of dressy clothes to camp” Alex replies honestly.

“Well lucky for you I did” Sydney responds as she practically skips to her closet.

Alex rolls her eyes but follows, vetoing most of Sydney’s choices. After Alex’s fifth veto Sydney starts to get annoyed.

“Is there anything that you _do_ like?” she asks.

 _Yeah, my own clothes_ Alex thinks but instead she tells Sydney that the date is supposed to be relatively casual. Finally Alex settles on a long gray sweater and her favorite pair of jeans. She lets Sydney do her makeup and is just putting on her shoes when there’s a knock on the door of Syd’s room.

Alex looks up at Sydney panicked, suddenly realizing how nervous she is.

Sydney laughs, “Breathe” she says as she goes to open the door, “Oh and put your other shoe on” Sydney adds as she opens the door.

Alex looks down, just realizing that she’s only wearing one shoe. She quickly puts her other shoe on and stands up just as Tobin walks in.

“Wow, Lex you look amazing” Tobin says, a huge smile on her face.

Alex’s heart beats a little faster and she blushes, looking down.

“Thanks Tobs” she says, finally looking up and taking Tobin in.

Tobin is wearing dark jeans, a white shirt and a gray beanie, casual but she looks breathtaking. Alex momentarily loses the ability to speak as she stares at Tobin. Finally Sydney nudges her and she remembers where she is.

“You look great Tobin” Alex says.

Tobin’s face turns a deep shade of red as she thanks Alex and Alex can’t help but think how cute Tobin is when she’s embarrassed, like no one’s ever told her how beautiful she is before.

“You ready to go?” Tobin asks, breaking Alex from her thoughts.

“Definitely” Alex says, her nerves slowly starting to disappear.

They say goodbye to Sydney and leave the hotel, walking down the street to a little Italian restaurant not far from the hotel. Conversation flows easily while they’re walking and continues that way when they sit down. They talk about everything; soccer, family, vacation, college, whatever comes to mind. 

 _I was nervous for no reason_ Alex thinks during a lull in conversation, laughing to herself.

“What’s so funny?” Tobin asks and Alex realizes that she laughed out loud.

Alex looks at Tobin, “Just, I was so nervous about this date and I just realized that I had no reason to be. I’m completely comfortable with you and you already know me. You know the good things but you also know the bad and you still want to go out with me so there’s really no reason for me to be nervous. I’m doing what everyone always dreams of – going on a date with my best friend” Alex says, honestly.

“I feel the same way Lex – maybe that’s why this has felt so right, so easy. Because we already know each other and we already love each other.” Tobin says and then seems to realize what she said and tries to backpedal, “Not that I’m saying I love you – I mean of course I love you but not like that – I mean not yet – I mean I don’t –“

Alex gently puts her hand on top of Tobin’s where they rest on the table and cuts Tobin off, “I know what you mean Tobs, it’s okay. I love you too” Alex says sincerely.

Tobin sighs in relief and lets out a nervous laugh. _She’s so adorable. I love that she cares so much about what I think. She just cares so much, about everything and everyone. I’ve never met a more caring person_ Alex thinks, staring into Tobin’s deep light brown eyes. _She has beautiful eyes._

“What are you thinking?” Tobin asks.

Alex smiles, “That you have beautiful eyes” she says.

Tobin blushes just as the waiter brings out their food, the compliment forgotten. As they’re eating Alex decides to bring up the topic that she’s been avoiding the whole night.

“So what do you want to tell the team?” Alex asks calmly.

Tobin looks up, “Um whatever you want I guess. I don’t think we need to like make an announcement or anything but I also don’t really want to hide.”

Alex smiles, “That sounds good to me. I mean they’ll figure it out eventually but you’re right I definitely don’t want to hide anything from them.”

“Good” Tobin says, taking another bite of her lasagna.

Alex shifts in her seat, this part will be more uncomfortable, “Um, what about like publically…” Alex asks trailing off a bit. She isn’t ashamed of being in a relationship with another girl and she doesn’t want to hide but she also wants a chance for this to grow without the influence of fans and media. She’s not really ready to be public about it, especially with the World Cup so close.

Tobin seems to read Alex’s mind, “I think we keep this private for now. At least from the media. I mean if you want” she says.

Alex looks up surprised, Tobin isn’t one to hide anything but then again she’s also pretty private. She isn’t big on social media the way Sydney or some of the other girls are. Alex doesn’t know what to say so she settles on a simple thanks.

The rest of the date goes well and before they know it they’re back at the hotel. They decide to watch a movie before going to bed. Tobin puts on a semi-old movie that they’ve both seen before and they settle into Alex’s bed to watch it.

A few minutes into the movie Alex notices that Tobin is watching her more than the movie.

“What?” she asks.

“Nothing, you’re just beautiful” Tobin says and Alex blushes again.

“You are too” Alex says softly, leaning in.

Tobin leans in at the same time and they meet in what starts out as a hesitant kiss. After a few seconds Alex moves her hand to Tobin’s head and tangles it in her hair. Tobin’s hand moves up to cup Alex’s cheek. Feeling bold Alex begins to part Tobin’s lips with her tongue, asking for entrance and is immediately given it.

They don’t see much of the rest of the movie. They don’t go further than kissing but when they fall asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms, a few hours later Alex is happier than she’s been in a long time.

 


	18. The Date - Tobin's POV

Chapter 18: The Date – Tobin’s POV

_The smell of the ocean is in the air and a warm sea breeze brushes Tobin’s skin as she kisses Alex softly on the beach. Alex’s hands move to the Tobin’s exposed stomach as she begins tracing patterns softly on her skin._ Tobin is lost in her dream when the touches become more real. Tobin slowly opens her eyes and finds herself starting into Alex’s deep blue eyes. Tobin smiles and leans up to softly kiss Alex, turning part of her dream into a reality.

“Good morning Lex” Tobin says as she pulls back, brushing a strand of Alex’s hair behind her ear.

“It is” Alex says and Tobin can’t help but laugh at how corny she sounds.

Soon Alex is laughing with her. _Her laugh is my favorite sound_ Tobin thinks.

“You’re so dumb” Tobin finally says, teasing Alex.

Alex dramatically throws her arm over her face and starts to get out of bed, “Well then I’ll just leave” she says.

Tobin’s expression quickly changes to one of horror, she doesn’t want Alex to get up, “Alexxxx come back” she whines, reaching to grab Alex’s arm and pull her back to bed.

“Oh alright” Alex says.

Tobin can hear the smirk in Alex’s voice and knows that she never intended to actually go anywhere but she doesn’t say anything as Alex gets back in bed and snuggles in close to her. Instead Tobin puts her arm around Alex and pulls her even closer. Tobin takes a deep breath, breathing in Alex’s scent – vanilla and the fruity smell of her shampoo. Tobin closes her eyes briefly, memorizing Alex’s scent before they both have to get up to get ready for training.

Tobin looks down and sees that Alex has closed her eyes so she starts to move her arm slowly, hoping not to disturb Alex.

“What?” Alex asks, and Tobin knows that she failed in her attempt to be discreet.

“We have to get up, we have training soon” Tobin says reluctantly.

Alex reaches up and gives Tobin a light kiss before climbing out of bed. Tobin lets out a frustrated sigh before following Alex out of bed and walking to her suitcase. Tobin can’t help but stare at Alex as she takes her shirt off to change. _Damn, her body is amazing. She’s so beautiful_ Tobin thinks, still staring at Alex as she puts her hair up without putting her shirt on first.

“Does my hair look okay?” Alex asks, turning to face Tobin.

Tobin stammers for a second, her brain not quite registering what Alex said and still distracted by Alex’s abs. Finally she registers the question, “Your hair looks great” Tobin says, blushing.

“You should stop staring and get changed before we’re late” Alex says, laughing and Tobin looks down, embarrassed knowing that she was caught.

She turns to her dresser and busies herself with finding her training clothes, not looking up once. She can hear Alex moving around behind her but she keeps her gaze down, feeling guilty for staring earlier. Tobin finally looks up when she feels Alex’s arms wrap around her from behind.

“You know I was just teasing you right?” Tobin hears Alex say softly in her ear as she rests her chin on her shoulder.

Tobin takes a deep breath before responding, “Yeah I know, you’re just so beautiful.”

Tobin can feel Alex’s cheeks redden from where it’s resting against Tobin’s neck.

“Thanks Tobs” Alex says softly as she releases her and walks back over to her own bag.

Tobin smiles as she watches Alex walk back to her side of the room before turning back to her own clothes to finish getting ready.

“Ready?” Tobin asks a few minutes later as she finishes putting her hair up.

“Yeah” Alex says and Tobin chuckles softly when she looks over and sees that Alex is still putting on her shoes,

“Let’s go” Alex says a few seconds later when she finishes putting on her shoes.

 

* * *

 

 

Training goes well and before she knows it Tobin is back on the bus heading back to the hotel. She is sitting in the seat next to Alex, leaning against the window with a happy smile on her face as she thinks about their date tonight. _It’s going to be amazing_ Tobin thinks. Tobin continues to mentally plan the date in her head for most of the bus ride before her thoughts are interrupted by HAO yelling.

“Alex and Syd are keeping secrets!” HAO yells.

Tobin turns to look at Alex and Sydney – they’re talking but she doesn’t know what secrets they are supposedly keeping. Tobin’s guess is that Alex told Sydney about the date based on Alex’s embarrassed expression but she isn’t sure.

“What are we in middle school? We don’t all have to know everything about each other” Tobin hears Ali say from her seat beside Alex a couple rows in front of her.

Everyone laughs and HAO’s outburst is forgotten for the moment. Alex says something else to Sydney before sitting back in her seat.

“What was that about?” Tobin asks, turning to face Alex.

“I’m going to get ready for our date in Sydney’s room” Alex answers, smiling.

Alex lays her head on Tobin’s shoulder as Tobin responds, “Oh, okay. Maybe I’ll have Kelley or Cheney come help me get ready” Tobin says as she realizes that she was right, Alex did tell Sydney about their date.

“Sounds good” Alex says, “What time do I need to be ready?”

Suddenly everything seems more real and Tobin starts to get nervous, “6:30? Is that enough time?” she asks.

“That’s plenty of time.” Alex says as they pull into the hotel parking lot, “Oh and you don’t need to be nervous” Alex adds as she gives Tobin a quick kiss on the cheek (causing Tobin to blush furiously) before letting Sydney drag her off the bus.

Tobin sits in her seat until almost everyone is off the bus. She finally stands up and gets off just as most of the team is walking into the hotel. She notices Kelley and Cheney not too far in front of her so she jogs to catch up to them.

Tobin is almost to them when she calls out, “Hey Kell, Cheney wait up.”

Kelley and Lauren stop and step to the side to wait for Tobin.

“Hey Tobs what’s up?” Lauren asks.

Kelley already has a suspicion as to what’s going on based on Sydney’s outburst and Alex’s embarrassment but she’s waiting for Tobin to tell her herself.

“Um, not here. Can you come to my room with me?” Tobin asks.

Kelley and Lauren both agree and follow Tobin to the elevator and then to her room.

“So what’s up?” Lauren asks once Tobin has closed the door.

Tobin looks down, suddenly nervous and Kelley smiles to herself before going to sit down on the bed.

“Do you know what’s going on?” Lauren asks Kelley, noticing her smiling.

“Possibly but I need Tobin to confirm it” Kelley says vaguely.

“Tobin?” Lauren asks, her voice calm but her demeanor anything but calm.

“Okay I uh I have a date tonight” Tobin says.

Lauren continues to look at her confused but Kelley jumps up off the bed and rushes over to hug Tobin.

“You did it! I told you!” Kelley practically yells.

“Did what? What’s going on? Who do you have a date with? Can someone please explain?” Lauren asks still very much confused.

Kelley lets go of Tobin and moves to the side gesturing that Tobin should tell her.

Tobin takes a deep breath, “Alex. I have a date with Alex.”

“Oh, finally” Lauren says and this time it’s Tobin who looks confused.

“Finally?” Tobin questions, ignoring Kelley who’s standing next to her laughing.

“Yeah, did you really think I didn’t know? You aren’t exactly good at hiding how you feel” Lauren says.

“And you don’t care?” Tobin asks quietly – even though Kelley told her that no one would care she’s still scared to death that her friends won’t accept her. Rationally she knows she’s crazy for thinking that but that doesn’t make her any less scared.

“Of course not Tobs, I love you no matter what” Lauren says sincerely.

“Thanks Cheney” Tobin says smiling.

Lauren smiles back and pulls Tobin into a tight hug. When they break apart Kelley finally says what she’s been wondering since Tobin brought them to her room.

“So not that I’m not happy for you but why are we here?” Kelley asks.

Tobin laughs, “So you can help me get ready. Alex is with Syd.”

“Well Cheney is the fasionista of the team” Kelley jokes.

Tobin and Lauren both laugh and Lauren walks over to Tobin’s dresser to see what she has to work with.

“Okay spill while I look through your clothes – I want to know how you ended up with this date tonight” Lauren says.

“Okay well yesterday after Kelley and Alyssa went back to the hotel –“ Tobin starts.

“You mean after you ditched us” Kelley says, interrupting.

Tobin smiles, “Okay after we ditched them, we went for a walk. Basically she told me how important I am to her and said that she thought our friendship was changing. She talked for a while and eventually said that she liked me. She broke down crying after, I guess she was afraid I was going to stop being friends with her. I held her until she calmed down and then I basically told her that I felt the same way – that she means the world to me and I don’t know what I’d do without her. She finally stopped crying and her face lit up…then um…I asked her to go out with me today.” Tobin says.

During her whole speech Tobin was smiling and looking at Lauren and Kelley but when she got to the last sentence she seemed to clam up and wouldn’t look either of them in the eye. Kelley and Lauren both noticed immediately.

“What else happened? Why won’t you look at us?” Kelley asks, excited because she thinks she knows what Tobin is trying to hide.

“Uh nothing” Tobin lies, still refusing to look either of them in the eye.

“Tobin just spill” Lauren says without looking up from Tobin’s clothes.

“Fine, we uh…kissed” Tobin says nervously.

“Get it Tobs!” Kelley cheers.

“How was it?” Lauren asks nonchalantly.

“Cheney!” Tobin scoffs.

“Fine, fine, don’t tell us” Lauren says, throwing her hands up in defense.

Tobin blushes and changes the subject, “So did you find something for me to wear yet?” she asks.

“Yes” Lauren says happily.

She hands Tobin her favorite pair of dark jeans, a plain white shirt and her favorite gray beanie.

“Casual right? And definitely you” Lauren says.

“It’s perfect, thanks Chen” Tobin says as she starts to change.

“Okay so how do I look?” Tobin asks a few minutes later.

Kelley had done her makeup and she had put on the outfit Lauren had picked out for her.

“You look great Tobs” Lauren says, smiling.

“Yeah you do, now you better go before Alex starts freaking out” Kelley adds.

Tobin cracks a nervous smile, “Thanks Chen, thanks Kell” she says, turning towards the door.

Tobin leaves her room and walks two doors down to Sydney’s room. She takes a deep breath before knocking. She can hear movement inside and hears Syd yell something before opening the door.

“Hey Tobin” Sydney says.

“Hey Syd, is she ready?” Tobin asks.

“Yeah, she’s a little nervous though” Sydney says quietly so that Alex doesn’t hear.

“I am too” Tobin admits.

Sydney laughs lightly, “You’ll be fine, come on” she says, gesturing for Tobin to come in.

Tobin walks past Sydney and has to stop to catch her breath when she sees Alex. _She looks amazing. She’s so beautiful_ Tobin thinks.

“Wow, Lex you look amazing” Tobin finally says when Alex looks up.

“Thanks Tobs” Alex says, blushing slightly.

Alex just stares at Tobin for a few seconds until Tobin notices Sydney give her a not so subtle nudge and Alex seems to come back to reality.

“You look great Tobin” Alex says finally.

“Thanks” Tobin says, blushing furiously.

_She makes me feel like I’m 17 again and have my first real crush_ Tobin thinks.

“You ready to go?” Tobin asks after she’s recovered from Alex’s compliment.

“Definitely” Alex says, sounding more confident.

“Bye Sydney” Tobin says as they walk out the door.

“Italian okay?” Tobin asks as they exit the hotel.

“Always, you know I love Italian” Alex answers, nudging Tobin with her shoulder.

_I know you do, that’s why I picked it_ Tobin thinks as they enter the restaurant and follow the hostess to their table.

They talk like they always have until the waiter comes to take their order. After the waiter walks away Alex laughs lightly.

“What’s so funny?” Tobin asks curiously.

“Just, I was so nervous about this date and I just realized that I had no reason to be. I’m completely comfortable with you and you already know me. You know the good things but you also know the bad and you still want to go out with me so there’s really no reason for me to be nervous. I’m doing what everyone always dreams of – going on a date with my best friend” Alex says, looking into Tobin’s eyes the whole time.

Tobin is smiling so big that her cheeks her when Alex finishes, “I feel the same way Lex – maybe that’s why this has felt so right, so easy. Because we already know each other and we already love each other.”

_Oh crap, did I just say I love her? Crap!!_ Tobin thinks and quickly tries to backtrack, “Not that I’m saying I love you – I mean of course I love you but not like that – I mean not yet – I mean I don’t –“ Tobin stammers trying to figure out how to fix what she said.

“I know what you mean Tobs, it’s okay. I love you too” Alex says, putting her hand on top of Tobin’s to stop her rambling.

Tobin sighs, relief coursing through her body. _That could have been really bad_ Tobin thinks, _I love how easily she just seems to understand me. She’s amazing._ Tobin looks up and see’s Alex sitting with a happy smile on her face, staring at her.

“What are you thinking?” Tobin asks, genuinely curious as to what’s going through Alex’s mind.

“That you have beautiful eyes” Alex says in compete seriousness.

Tobin blushes and the waiter picks that moment to bring them their food. Tobin is glad for the distraction, she isn’t used to so many compliments and she doesn’t know how to react when Alex says things like that.

Conversation is much lighter while they’re eating until Alex brings up the one topic Tobin had been concerned that they weren’t on the same page about.

“So what do you want to tell the team?” Alex asks.

“Um whatever you want I guess. I don’t think we need to like make an announcement or anything but I also don’t really want to hide” Tobin says – she isn’t worried about telling the team, it’s announcing it to the whole world that she isn’t 100% comfortable with yet.

“That sounds good to me. I mean they’ll figure it out eventually but you’re right I definitely don’t want to hide anything from them” Alex says and Tobin sighs in relief.

“Good” Tobin says, turning back to her food.

“Um, what about like publically…” Alex asks

Tobin looks up at this. _Alex didn’t seem very comfortable asking that so maybe we’re on the same page_ Tobin thinks, _I’m just going to tell her what I think._

“I think we keep this private for now. At least from the media.” Tobin says, “I mean if you want” she adds, realizing that Alex might not want to hide it.

“Thanks” Alex says and even though that isn’t really a response Tobin knows exactly what Alex means.

Compared to that conversation the rest of the date is relatively normal. Tobin is happy as they walk back to the hotel hand in hand. When they get back to their room Alex suggests a movie so Tobin finds one on TV and climbs into Alex’s bed to watch it. As the movie starts Tobin turns to Alex, finding that studying Alex’s face is more interesting than the movie.

“What?” Alex asks a few minutes later, when she notices Tobin staring.

“Nothing, you’re just beautiful” Tobin says and Alex blushes.

_I love making her blush_ Tobin thinks.

“You are too” Alex whispers as she leans in for a kiss.

Tobin meets her in the middle and they miss most of the rest of the movie. They fall asleep a little while later wrapped in each other’s arms, legs tangled in the sheets, content smiles on both of their faces. Tobin would definitely qualify the date as a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback is appreciated and ideas are welcome. Thanks for reading!


	19. Game Day vs T&T - Alex's POV

Chapter 19: Game Day vs T&T – Alex’s POV

Two days have passed and most of the team now knows about Alex and Tobin whether because they saw them kissing or they heard Sydney yell when she accidently walked in on Alex and Tobin kissing yesterday. Sydney had come to their room to steal one of Alex’s dresses because she was playing dress up with Pinoe and Ashlyn and apparently Alex hadn’t shut the door all the way so she walked in. They were just kissing but Sydney being Sydney overreacted.

_“Oh my god! My eyes!” Sydney yelled._

_Alex and Tobin shot apart, confused and a little scared by Sydney’s outburst._

_“Sydney what the hell?” Alex asked when she saw Sydney standing in their room._

_“Are you decent? Can I open my eyes?” Sydney yelled._

_“Sydney we were never not decent! We were just kissing! We’re both still clothed!” Alex hissed, annoyed that Sydney was causing a scene._

_Sydney had left the door open so by the time she overdramatically peeked out from behind her hands and opened her eyes, declaring Alex and Tobin to be fully clothed half of the team had gathered in the small space between where Sydney was standing half in the room and the hallway._

_“Alex and Tobin are together?” Meghan Klingenberg asked._

_“Pinoe you owe me $10!” Ashlyn yelled, earning herself a hit from Ali._

_Finally Lauren comes to their rescue, “Okay now that everyone knows their business – can we leave them alone?”_

_There was some grumbling but eventually everyone left leaving just Sydney, Tobin and Alex._

_“What do you want Syd?” Alex asked, clearly still annoyed._

_“Oh I just came to steal one of your dresses” Sydney says walking to the closet where Alex actually hung up the couple dresses she brought._

_Alex sighed, “Fine take it and go.”_

_“Love you!” Sydney called as she skipped out of the room with the dress in her hand._

Alex smiles at the memory. She is actually relieved that everyone knows. It’s one less thing for her to stress about. She was stressed enough with World Cup qualifying starting today and the pressure that the whole team, but her especially, was under to win.

Alex is lost in her own thoughts about the game today and doesn’t notice when Tobin walks into their room after breakfast.

“Hey you almost ready?” Tobin asks, causing Alex to jump slightly.

Alex laughs when she turns around and sees Tobin, “Yeah let’s kick some ass” Alex says, her confidence returning.

Tobin smiles in response and puts her arm around Alex’s shoulder as they walk out of their room to meet the rest of the team in the lobby.

“Hey Chen, ready for the game?” Tobin asks Lauren as she walks up to where Tobin and Alex are waiting for the elevator.

“Definitely. I’m pumped” Lauren says smiling.

“Aren’t you always?” Alex jokes as they step onto the elevator.

Lauren turns and sticks her tongue out at Alex who just laughs in response.

_I love this team_ Alex thinks, _we’re like family._

When they get on the bus everyone starts their own pregame rituals. Alex sits down next to Tobin like she does before every game. They both put their headphones on and turn on their individual pregame playlists. Everything is normal except for one thing. About half way through the bus ride Alex reaches over and grabs Tobin’s hand. She interlaces their fingers and smiles when Tobin looks over at her. Tobin squeezes her hand and that’s all Alex needs to know that they have a new pregame ritual.

They get off the bus and head into the locker room. Cheney, the designated DJ, turns on some music and some of the girls start to dance. Alex heads to get locker and sits down. She has just taken her shirt off to put on her jersey when Sydney walks up in front of her and pulls her up. Alex lets Sydney drag her to the middle of the room where Lauren, Crystal, Kelley and Pinoe are dancing.

Alex laughs and joins in on the dancing, not caring that she’s shirtless – these girls are her family and they’ve all seen each other in less. Alex dances for a few songs before she feels eyes on her and turns to see Tobin watching her, her own pregame ritual forgotten. Alex smirks and walks over to Tobin’s locker.

“See something you like?” Alex asks cheekily.

“Always” Tobin replies with just as much cheek.

Alex laughs, “Well there will be time for that later, right now we should both finish getting ready.”

“At least I’m dressed” Tobin says, gesturing to Alex’s still shirtless body.

Alex blushes, just now remebering that she isn’t wearing a shirt. She smiles at Tobin one more time before walking back to her own locker. She finishes getting dressed and moves to sit inside her locker, starting her visualizations that she does before every game. By now most of the girls have stopped dancing and everyone is engrossed in their own pregame routines. Alex finishes her visualizations and opens her eyes just as Jill walks into the locker room.

“Alright everyone ready?” Jill asks.

They all gather in the middle of the locker room to listen to Jill’s speech before lining up to walk out on the field for the national anthems. Alex reaches out to squeeze Tobin’s hand gently as she walks by with the rest of the girls who aren’t starting. Once they’re gone Alex follows Lauren through the tunnel and onto the field. She sings proudly as the national anthem plays, 100% focused on the game ahead.

The game starts out well. The U.S. is dominating possession but they can’t seem to score. Alex has had a couple of good looks but nothing has fallen and she’s starting to get frustrated. It’s almost half time and Alex really doesn’t want to end the half still tied. She sprints across the field, trying to get to every ball but her efforts fall short when she hears the referee blow the whistle for half time.

Alex jogs off the field with the rest of the team, not happy with her performance so far. She wants to score. They shouldn’t be having such a hard time scoring against Trinidad and Tobago. She’s worried about their abilities to score against higher ranked teams if they can’t even score against this team.

“Relax” Alex hears, causing her to look up.

_When did I get to the locker room?_ Alex wonders as she looks down and realizes that she’s sitting in the locker room. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn’t realize that she walked into the locker room. She glances to her right and realizes that it was Tobin that told her to relax.

“I’m fine. I just want to score” Alex says.

“I know but you have to be patient, keep your head in the game” Tobin says, trying to reassure Alex.

Alex nods but doesn’t really listen to what Tobin told her. She knows that Tobin is right but she’s too caught up in the game to see logic and realize that they might just be having an off day.

“Hey kid” Alex hears from next to her and looks over confused to see Abby sitting where Tobin was moments before.

“Hey Abby” Alex says.

“Relax. We’ll get a goal” Abby says.

Alex sighs, “I know I’m just frustrated.”

“I know, we all are but if you don’t keep your head in the game we have no chance. We can do this. I believe in every player on this team and I know that if we play as a team no one can stop us.” Abby say, giving Alex’s shoulder a squeeze.

“Thanks Abby, you’re right” Alex says, smiling, “let’s get back out there and win this.”

“That’s the Alex I know” Abby says, smiling as she gets up to address the rest of the team.

Abby gives her usual upbeat half-time speech and before long they’re back on the field. Alex plays with newfound vigor and manages to assist Abby in their only goal of the night in the 54th minute. They keep control for the rest of the game but aren’t able to score again. Trinidad’s keeper played an amazing game and Alex is incredibly impressed with her.

After the game ends and everyone is showered they get back on the bus to head back to the hotel. Alex makes her way onto the bus and sits down in her usual seat next to Tobin only to find Tobin staring out the window, a blank look on her face.

“Hey Tobs” Alex says, smiling, hoping that her happiness will be contagious.

“Hey Alex” Tobin says, without turning away from the window.

Alex frowns, _what’s wrong with her? We won_ she thinks.

Alex reaches for Tobin’s hand and intertwines their fingers, “Tobin what’s wrong?” Alex asks softly.

Finally Tobin turns her head and Alex can see all of the different emotions in her eyes; fear, anger, hurt, confusion.

“Tobin what is it?” Alex asks, now scared that something serious has happened.

“Can we talk about it when we get back to the hotel?” Tobin asks, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Of course” Alex replies, unable to keep the worry out of her voice.

Tobin turns back to the window and they spend the rest of the bus ride in silence. When the bus stops in front of the hotel Lauren looks over at Tobin, concerned as she’s passing by them to get off of the bus.

‘Is she okay?’ Lauren mouths to Alex.

‘Not sure yet’ Alex mouths back.

‘Call me if you need anything’ Lauren mouths before following Amy off the bus.

“Tobin we’re here” Alex says softly when everyone else has gotten off the bus.

Tobin picks her head up and looks around. Once she notices that everyone else is off of the bus she gets up and follows Alex off the bus. They head to their room in silence. Once they get there Tobin puts her stuff away, still not saying anything. Alex just watches her for a few seconds before she can’t take it anymore.

“Tobin you’re scaring me. What’s wrong?” Alex pleads.

Tobin turns around, tears in her eyes, “I’m scared Lex” she says softly.

Alex’s heart breaks. She pulls Tobin into a hug and feels Tobin grab her shirt and cling to her. Alex slowly leads them to the bed and she sits down, pulling Tobin down on top of her.

“What are you scared of Tobs?” Alex asks after a minute.

“What if I’m not good enough anymore? Jill told me that this camp was my time to prove myself and what if I didn’t do it? There’s so many young kids now and I don’t know maybe I’m not good enough anymore.” Tobin says quietly, not meeting Alex’s eyes.

“Tobin don’t you dare say that. You deserve to be here. You are 100% good enough and always have been” Alex says, wondering where Tobin got this idea in the first place.

“Then why didn’t I play today?” Tobin asks softly and Alex finally understands. Tobin is doubting herself because Jill but so much pressure on this camp for Tobin and then didn’t play her.

“Tobin a lot of people didn’t play today. You’ll play the next game. Trust me you are an amazing player and have the best ball skills of anyone I’ve ever seen play. Jill would be stupid not to play you” Alex says confidently.

Tobin is still looking down so Alex gently grabs her chin and forces Tobin to meet her eyes, “And I wouldn’t want anyone else playing behind me” she says.

Finally Tobin smiles and Alex’s heart soars.

“Thanks Lex” Tobin says.

“Always Tobin. I don’t want you to ever doubt yourself” Alex says.

Tobin smiles and leans over to give Alex a short but passionate kiss. When they break apart they’re both smiling like idiots. Alex is so lost in Tobin’s eyes that she barely hears her phone chime, indicating that she has a text.

“You gonna get that?” Tobin asks.

Alex groans, “I suppose” she says, gently pushing Tobin off of her so that she can reach in her pocket for her phone.

Alex laughs out loud as she reads the text from Lauren:

**Cheney: Is Tobin okay? If you don’t answer in 10 minutes I’m coming in.**

“What’s so funny?” Tobin asks.

“Cheney” Alex laughs, “You should go talk to her. She’s worried about you and I’m pretty sure she’s sitting outside our door.”

“That sounds like her” Tobin says, rolling her eyes.

“Go” Alex laughs, giving Tobin a light push.

Tobin sticks her tongue out at Alex but follows her instructions.

While Tobin is talking to Lauren, Alex changes and goes to sit in bed, hoping that Tobin will be okay with staying in tonight. Alex doesn’t really feel like going out, she’d rather just sit and watch a movie. A few minutes later Tobin walks in and quickly changes before joining Alex in bed.

“Movie?” Tobin asks and Alex smiles before nodding.

Alex doesn’t even make it through half of the movie before falling asleep against Tobin’s chest, exhausted both physically from the game and emotionally from worrying about Tobin but glad to be laying safe and peacefully in Tobin’s arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback is appreciated and suggestions are welcome. Thanks for reading!


	20. Game Day vs T&T - Tobin's POV

Chapter 20: Game Day vs T&T – Tobin’s POV

A couple days have gone by and Tobin has gotten much more comfortable with her relationship with Alex. She talked to Lauren the day after their date and discussed her worries about telling the team, she didn’t want to hide it but she also didn’t want to come out and announce it. Alex was content to just let things play out on their own but Tobin was worried about some people’s reactions – they were teammates after all. Lauren helped Tobin to see that no one on the team was going to care.

_“I know that no one will care that we’re gay Cheney, it’s that we’re dating each other.” Tobin said, frustrated with herself for being scared and Lauren for not understanding._

_“Tobin listen to me” Lauren started and waited for Tobin to stop pacing before continuing, “Yeah, it might be weird at first but everyone can see that you and Alex are good for each other. You always have been, even when you were just friends. The whole team knows that. Just keep things professional on the field and they won’t care as long as they don’t walk in on you having sex.”_

_“I – we aren’t – we haven’t – sex isn’t” Tobin stammered blushing furiously as she tries to figure out how to respond to Lauren’s accusation that they’re having sex._

_Lauren laughed loudly as Tobin desperately tried to figure out what to say._

_“Tobin did you even hear anything else I said?” Lauren asked after she caught her breath._

_“I – yes” Tobin admits._

_“So do you understand that you have nothing to worry about?” Lauren asked seriously._

_Tobin let out a breath, “Yeah, thanks Chen.”_

Little did Tobin know that she didn’t need to worry about how the rest of the team would find out because Sydney took care of that for her when she walked in on her and Alex kissing later that day.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s game day and Tobin is excited, she already knows that she isn’t starting but she’s hoping that she will go in as a sub in the second half. Jill had been putting a lot of pressure on her to find herself on the field this camp and Tobin is ready for the chance to prove herself.

Tobin walks back to her room by herself, Alex had gone up a few minutes earlier because Tobin wasn’t done eating and Alex took longer to get ready anyways. Tobin walks in and sees Alex sitting on her bed, staring out the window seemingly lost in thought.

“Hey you almost ready?” Tobin asks, trying not to scare Alex but realizing that she failed when she sees Alex jumps.

“Yeah let’s kick some ass” Alex says, laughing when she notices that she got scared of Tobin.

Tobin smiles and grabs her bag before throwing an arm around Alex’s shoulder and leading her out of their room so that they can meet the rest of the team in the lobby to head to the stadium.

Tobin and Alex ride the elevator down with Lauren, chatting easily, their conversation easily picked up by other teammates when they get to the lobby. A few minutes later, when everyone has made it down to the lobby, they load up onto the bus to head to the stadium. The talking continues when they get on the bus but at a much more subdued level, everyone is starting their pregame rituals. Some people, who don’t have strict rituals, continue to talk and mess around but a lot of them put on their individual playlists as they start to get their heads ready for the game.

Tobin sits down next to Alex and smiles at her as they both put on their headphones, just like they do before every game. They’re about half way to the stadium when Tobin feels Alex interlace their fingers. _This is new_ Tobin thinks, _but I like it._ Tobin looks up and smiles at Alex before squeezing her hand. Tobin hasn’t added anything to her pregame ritual since her freshman year at UNC but she’s surprisingly okay with this addition.

They get to the stadium a few minutes later and head into the locker room. Tobin and Alex stopped holding hands when they got off of the bus so that they could grab their individual gear. Tobin heads to her locker in between Kling and Ashlyn. She hears the music start and knows without looking up that Lauren is playing DJ. Lauren has been the team DJ for the last few years, she’s the only one patient enough to accommodate everyone’s different tastes in music.

Tobin’s jaw drops when she looks up a few minutes later to see Alex dancing with Sydney in the middle of the room, in just her sports bra. Tobin is so lost staring at Alex that she doesn’t notice Ashlyn trying to tell her that she’s been caught.

“See something you like?” Alex asks, smirking as she walks over and stops in front of Tobin.

This time Tobin hears the laugh that Ashlyn attempts to stifle but she ignores it, “Always” Tobin replies, her confidence greater since her talk with Lauren.

Alex laughs. _Her laugh is my favorite sound_ Tobin thinks.

“Well there will be time for that later, right now we should both finish getting ready” Alex says, still laughing.

“At least I’m dressed” Tobin says, gesturing to Alex who blushes.

Alex smiles at her and walks back to her own locker to finish getting dressed. Tobin puts on her jacket, pants and cleats before looking up at Alex. She sees her sitting in her locker with her eyes closed and headphones on. Tobin knows that Alex is doing her visualizations that she does before every game. Tobin has tried visualizing before but she prefers to just read her favorite bible passages. She lets herself watch Alex for another minute before turning away and pulling out her bible. Tobin is just finishing her reading when Jill walks in to give her pregame speech.

Tobin listens intently as Jill talks to the team, getting them ready for the game and stressing the importance of these next few games. Qualifying is the first step to the World Cup and they all know that but game day is finally here and they are all feeling the pressure. Tobin knows that Alex feels it, she’s the face of U.S. soccer and the whole country seems to be counting on her. Tobin knows that Alex probably feels it more than anyone but she feels the pressure too. Jill told her to prove herself. She’s scared of losing her spot on the team.

Jill finishes her speech and Tobin walks out of the locker room beside Kelley to go take their seats on the bench before the starters walk out. Alex reaches out and squeezes Tobin’s hand as she walks by. Tobin smiles at the sentiment as she follows Kelley to their bench. A few minutes later Tobin watches as the rest of the team walks out. Christie leads the team, then Hope, Becky, Carli, Ali, Lauren and finally Alex. Tobin knows that Christen, Pinoe, Meghan and Abby are following Alex but she doesn’t see any of them. She watches Alex as she follows Lauren before stopping for the national anthems. She watches Alex through Trinidad and Tobago’s national anthem but as soon as the Star Spangled Banner starts Tobin shifts her gaze away from Alex and focuses on the American flag. She proudly sings the national anthem alongside Kelley, her focus shifting from watching Alex to staying focused on the game.

The game starts and Tobin watches intently, wishing that she was on the field. She watches as her teammates control possession of the ball throughout the half but aren’t able to score. She can feel the frustration of not only her teammates on the field but her teammates next to her on the bench. Not being able to score against a team like this is not something that they’re used to. It seems like it’s only been five minutes when the referee is blowing the whistle for half time.

Tobin finally lets herself focus on Alex for a few seconds. She watches her walk of the field, obviously lost in her own head, dissecting the game so far and trying to figure out how to connect with the back of the net. Tobin follows her closely and can feel the frustration radiating off of Alex. Tobin follows Alex into the locker room and watches her sit down in front of her locker. The rest of the team hasn’t come in yet, they’re still getting water out on the field.

Tobin sits down next to Alex, “Relax” she says hoping that she can get through to Alex.

Tobin hands Alex the water she grabbed before following Alex when she turns to look at her.

“I’m fine. I just want to score” Alex says, frustration evident in her voice.

“I know but you have to be patient, keep your head in the game” Tobin says in an attempt to get through to Alex.

Alex just nods and Tobin immediately knows that she isn’t going to be able to get through to her. She sees Abby walk in and catches her eye. Tobin gestures to Alex and Abby takes the hint, taking Tobin’s seat next to Alex.

Tobin is a little upset that she can’t get through to Alex but she knows that Abby can. Alex and Abby have a weird relationship. Abby took Alex under her wing when she first got called up and they’ve got amazing chemistry on the field, chemistry that rivals what Tobin has with Alex. Abby is Alex’s mentor and if anyone can get through to Alex during a game it’s Abby.

Tobin watches Abby talk to Alex for a few minutes and smiles when she sees Alex smile. A few seconds later Abby gets up and addresses the team. Christie addresses them next and then they head back out to the field. Tobin takes her place on the bench again next to Kelley. She watches the game intently, watching as the minutes tick by without a goal and without Jill even glancing her way.

Tobin relaxes a little when Abby scores in the 54th minute and smiles briefly, at the fact that Alex got the assist. However her happiness is short lived when the minutes continue to tick by and Jill doesn’t approach her. The game comes to an end and Tobin can no longer keep the sadness and fear off of her face. She knows that someone on the team will notice her mood change so she heads to the bus quickly and sits down, facing the window. She feels Alex sit down next to her a few minutes later but doesn’t acknowledge her.

“Hey Tobs” Alex says and Tobin can hear the smile in her voice.

Tobin doesn’t want to ruin Alex’s mood but she knows she won’t be able to make her voice sound happy, Alex knows her too well for that, most of the team knows her too well for that.

“Hey Alex” Tobin says, without turning away from the window.

_I don’t want to talk about this here,_ Tobin thinks desperately, _I don’t want the whole team to see me break down._

Tobin feels Alex reaching for her hand and lets her take it, relaxing a little bit when she feels Alex intertwine their fingers and squeeze her hand. She is able to take some comfort in the feeling but it isn’t enough to overcome what she’s feeling.

“Tobin what’s wrong?” Alex asks, quietly and Tobin knows she is trying to keep the rest of the team from hearing her.

Tobin turns to face Alex hoping that Alex will be able to see in her eyes that she can’t talk about this right now.

“Tobin what is it?” Alex says and Tobin feels bad about the fear evident in Alex’s voice.

“Can we talk about it when we get back to the hotel?” Tobin asks softly hoping that Alex won’t force her to talk about this now.

“Of course” Alex says and Tobin sighs in relief before turning back to the window.

Tobin tunes out the noise of her team celebrating the win as she stares out the window trying to figure out what she did wrong and what she can do to prove to Jill that she deserves to be on this team. She doesn’t notice that they’ve arrived at the hotel until Alex tells her. She looks up and wordlessly follows Alex off the bus and into their room. She busies herself with putting her stuff away, not wanting and not knowing how to tell Alex what’s wrong.

“Tobin you’re scaring me. What’s wrong?” Alex finally asks, worry evident in her voice.

Tobin turns to look at Alex and can’t stop the tears from forming in her eyes, “I’m scared Lex” she mumbles.

Alex pulls Tobin into a hug and Tobin melts into her. She clings to the back of Alex’s shirt and lets herself cry. Logically Tobin knows that her fears are ridiculous but she’s still scared out of her mind. She’s played on this team for eight years and the only thing reason she’s ever not made the team is injury or illness. She’s always known that nothing is guaranteed on the National level but she’s come to expect the call-ups.

Alex sits down, pulling Tobin with her before speaking, “What are you scared of Tobs?”

“What if I’m not good enough anymore? Jill told me that this camp was my time to prove myself and what if I didn’t do it? There’s so many young kids not and I don’t know maybe I’m not good enough anymore.” Tobin says, looking at her hands.

Tobin refuses to meet Alex’s eyes, she’s ashamed to admit her fears out loud. It makes them real and it forces her to acknowledge the absurdity of them.

“Tobin don’t you dare say that. You deserve to be here. You are 100% good enough and always have been.” Alex says.

Tobin can hear the conviction in Alex’s voice but it does nothing to calm her fears, “Then why didn’t I play today?” Tobin asks.

“Tobin a lot of people didn’t play today. You’ll play the next game. Trust me you are an amazing player and have the best ball skills of anyone I’ve ever seen play. Jill would be stupid not to play you” Alex says.

Tobin continues to look down until Alex gently grabs her chin and forces her to meet Alex’s eyes.

“And I wouldn’t want anyone else playing behind me” Alex says, looking directly into Tobin’s eyes.

Tobin gives a small smile, her fears gone, for the moment, “Thanks Lex” she says.

“Always Tobin. I don’t want you to ever doubt yourself.” Alex says.

Tobin’s smile grows slightly as she leans over to give Alex a kiss, hoping to convey her gratitude in a single kiss. Tobin breaks the kiss a few seconds later and just looks at Alex, trying to memorize her beauty. She’s broken from her stare when she hears Alex’s phone go off.

“You gonna get that?” Tobin asks when Alex doesn’t move.

“I suppose” Alex groans, pushing Tobin off of her and taking her phone out of her pocket.

“What’s so funny?” Tobin asks when Alex laughs out loud at her phone.

“Cheney” Alex says, “You should go talk to her. She’s worried about you and I’m pretty sure she’s sitting outside our door.”

“That sounds like her” Tobin replies.

“Go” Alex says laughing as she pushes Tobin towards the door.

Tobin turns and sticks her tongue out at Alex before walking out the door to find Lauren pacing in the hallway.

“Hey Chen” Tobin says and laughs when Lauren jumps. She was too engrossed in her pacing to notice that Tobin had joined her in the hall.

“Tobin!” Lauren exclaims, “Are you okay?”

Tobin smiles, _I have some really good friends_ she thinks, “Yeah I’m fine now Cheney.”

“Are you sure?” Lauren asks, not entirely convinced.

“Yeah, I was doubting myself but I know now that I was being stupid” Tobin says.

“Well I’m glad that Alex can call you out on your stupidity” Lauren jokes, accepting that Tobin really is okay.

Tobin laughs, “Thanks Chen.”

Lauren smiles, “You know you can always talk to me right?” she says, her voice becoming serious.

Tobin smiles, she really does have amazing friends, “Yeah I know Chen but I’m okay really” she says.

“Good. Now I’m going to get some sleep” Lauren says.

“Sure, grandma” Tobin smiles, giving Lauren a hug before watching her walk down the hall to her own room.

Tobin walks back into her room and sees Alex comfortably sitting in bed with the TV on. She changes quickly and joins Alex in bed.

“Movie?” Tobin asks and receives a nod from Alex in response.

Tobin finds a random movie on TV knowing from looking at Alex that she’s exhausted and won’t stay awake for much longer. Tobin lays down and Alex snuggles into her, laying her head on Tobin’s chest. Tobin smiles and tightens her hold on Alex. A few minutes later she looks down and sees that Alex is asleep. Tobin smiles and kisses Alex’s head gently before turning off the movie and closing her own eyes. It takes a while for Tobin to fall asleep but when she finally does she’s happy, she has amazing friends / teammates and an amazing girlfriend. She couldn’t ask for better people to share her life with.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated and ideas are welcome. Thanks for reading!


	21. Travel Day - Alex's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever and I'm really sorry....I've been stuck on this chapter for a long time. I couldn't figure out what to write and I'm still not entirely happy with it. The next chapter will obviously be Tobin's POV and I should (hopefully) have that out next week. After that I know I'm going to write about Alex's injury but I can't guarantee when it will be out...please don't hate me! If anyone has any suggestions or ideas PLEASE leave them in the comments because I'm finding myself stuck more and more. Thank you for sticking with me!

Chapter 21: Travel Day – Alex’s POV

Alex wakes up to the blaring sound of her alarm. She fumbles for her phone, trying to turn it off without opening her eyes. Suddenly the sounds stops and Alex opens her eyes, confused because she hadn’t found the phone yet. She’s met with a bleary eyed Tobin holding her phone.

Alex says the first thing that pops into her mind, “How’d you know my password?”

Tobin lets out a light chuckle, “I’ve known your password for months – it’s not like you’re very secretive. Plus your password is 13-13, not very original.”

“Hey!” Alex protests weakly, in truth she knows Tobin is right. She should probably have a better password, “I don’t have anything to hide anyways.”

“Good” Tobin says, sitting up, “because half the team knows your password.”

Alex’s jaw drops, “What? How?”

Tobin just laughs, “I told you how” she says in between laughs.

Alex tries and fails to keep the smile off of her face.

“It’s not like anyone is going through your phone, we’ve just kind of noticed.” Tobin says.

“Fine” Alex huffs, pretending to be mad. In truth she could never stay mad at Tobin.

Tobin pulls back the blankets and gets out of bed, walking over to her dresser to start packing.

“Oh and Kelley might be sabotaging your scores on Trivia Crack” Tobin says, smiling at Alex over her shoulder.

“She’s what?!” Alex asks, jumping out of bed.

Tobin clutches her sides laughing as Alex runs by her, “I’ll be back” Alex says as she walks out the door.

_I knew I didn’t answer that many questions wrong! Kelley has been bragging for weeks about constantly beating me in that stupid game. She is so dead_ Alex thinks as she walks down the hall to the room Kelley is sharing with Christen. Alex pounds on the door when she gets there and a very confused Christen opens the door.

“Where’s Kelley?” Alex asks.

Christen wordlessly points behind her and moves out of the way. She’s smart enough to know to stay out of whatever is going on between Alex and Kelley.

Alex storms into the room and stops in front of Kelley who is busy packing her clothes. Kelley looks up, confused.

“Um hey Alex?” Kelley says, as more of a question than a statement.

“You’ve been messing with my games on Trivia Crack. That’s how you’ve beaten me so many times.” Alex says, trying to sound intimidating.

Kelley however, sees through it immediately and starts cracking up.

“How’d you find out?” Kelley asks in between laughs, “No, wait Tobin told you right?”

Alex scowls at her, “Yes and I will be changing my password now.”

“And I’m stealing this” Alex adds, reaching down and picking up Kelley’s favorite Nike hoodie.

“Wait, no! I’m sorry” Kelley pleads in an attempt to get Alex to give her hoodie back.

“Nope, sorry Kell – you shouldn’t have messed with my phone” Alex says, turning to walk out of the room.

“Christen help!” Kelley says desperately, turning to Christen who is currently standing between Alex and the door.

Christen puts her hands up in surrender, “Sorry Kell, I’m not getting involved in this” she says.

Kelley glances between Christen and Alex who is already walking out the door, shooting Christen a glare before racing after Alex.

“Alex come on!” Kelley calls, running after Alex.

“Sorry Kell” Alex calls over her shoulder as she shuts the door to her room.

As soon as the door shuts Alex falls back against it, laughing. Half a second later she feels Kelley banging on the door from the other side.

“Alex please!” Kelley calls through the door.

“Make it up to me and I’ll give it back!” Alex calls back

She hears Kelley sigh and then turn and walk back to her own room.

“What did you do?” Alex hears and looks up to see Tobin staring at her.

Alex smirks, “I stole her Nike hoodie” she says, pushing off of the door and walking further into the room.

“You’re cruel” Tobin remarks, looking down at the hoodie in Alex’s hand.

Alex just laughs and stuffs the hoodie in her suitcase along with the rest of her clothes. A few minutes later both her and Tobin are finished packing and ready to head downstairs to meet up with the rest of the team to head to the airport. They both sit down on one of the beds to wait until the rest of the team is ready. A few minutes later they hear Abby bang on their door.

“Let’s go” she yells through the door.

“Coming!” Alex yells back.

She hears Abby move on to the next door a second later. Alex glances back at Tobin who has already stood up and grabbed both suitcases. Alex smiles and takes hers from Tobin before following her out the door.

Alex boards the bus along with the rest of the team a few minutes later. She passes Kelley on her way to her seat and laughs at Kelley’s pout. Kelley scowls at her and Tobin gives her a light push, trying to hide her own laughter.

“You aren’t going to keep it right? I’m pretty sure the whole team will murder you if they have to deal with a whiney, pouting Kelley for more than a few hours” Tobin says when they sit down.

Alex smiles, “Relax. I’ll give it back when we get to Chicago – I’m just getting her back for all her cheating.”

Tobin rolls her eyes and interlaces her fingers with Alex’s. They spend the short bus ride talking and before they know it they’re at the airport getting ready to board their flight to Chicago.

When they board the plane Tobin sits down first and is busy arranging her backpack under her seat so she doesn’t see Alex sneakily pull something out of her bag before taking her seat next to Tobin. When Tobin finally looks up she sees Alex smiling at her with a suspicious glint in her eyes.

“What?” Tobin asks suspiciously.

Alex slowly brings her hand up to show Tobin what she’s holding, “Please?” she asks, batting her eyes and pouting. Alex knows that Tobin won’t be able to resist her for long. She always wins.

Tobin looks at Alex’s hand and immediately starts to argue, “No, Lex it’s only an hour flight. Can’t we just relax?”

“Oh come on! We haven’t played since the first night of camp – it’ll be fun!” Alex whines.

Tobin groans, “Fine but if you start yelling I’ll trade seats with Kelley” Tobin threatens.

Alex gasps, “You wouldn’t!”

Tobin laughs, “You know I would. And she would absolutely torture you now that you have her sweatshirt.”

“Fine, I’ll be good” Alex scoffs knowing that Tobin wouldn’t hesitate to follow through with her threat.

Tobin smiles. It doesn’t take long for the game to get heated. By some strange twist of fate Tobin is winning and Alex is not happy about it. A few minutes later Tobin somehow manages to beat Alex for the first time in almost a year. Alex doesn’t take it well, she’s not used to losing.

“You cheated!” Alex practically yells, catching the attention of HAO and Becky who are sitting next to them.

Abby turns back to them from her seat in front of Alex, “Alex if you wake up Reece you’re going to be in charge of her for the rest of the day” she teases.

Tobin laughs, “Let me out, I’m going to the bathroom.”

Alex stands up, letting Tobin out of her seat before turning back to Abby, “She cheated!” she complains.

Abby laughs, “Just because you lost doesn’t mean she cheated Baby Horse.”

Alex scoffs and feigns injury at Abby’s comment, “Go back to your baby watching” she jokes.

Abby smiles but turns back in her seat. Alex turns back to their game and gathers up the cards, a smile on her face. She’s just putting them back in the box when she sees Kelley walk up to her.

“Uh Tobin told me I was supposed to switch seats with her. Are you guys fighting?” Kelley asks.

Alex’s jaw drops and she turns in her seat to see Tobin sitting next to Christen two rows back, “That was not yelling!” Alex complains.

“Abby, HAO and Becky heard you – it was yelling” Tobin teases, sticking her tongue out at Alex.

Alex glares at Tobin and turns back around.

“Let me in Alex” Kelley says and Alex turns back to her, just realizing that she was still standing there.

“Aw am I in your way squirrel?” Alex teases.

Kelley smirks and Alex immediately knows that she’s going to regret that comment.

“Nope, just thought you would rather move than have me climb on you but have it your way” Kelley says.

Alex scrambles to get up but it’s too late, Kelley has already started climbing over her. She throws one leg over Alex, onto the other seat then puts her hand on Alex’s head, using it as leverage to push herself up. Her other foot lands in Alex’s lap where she steps briefly before pushing off Alex’s head and finally sitting in her own seat.

“Ow” Alex says, scowling at Kelley and overdramatically rubbing her head.

Kelley just smiles. They spend the rest of the plane ride talking. Kelley doesn’t mention the sweatshirt until the captain comes over the speakers to tell them that they will be landing soon.

“So are you ever going to give me my sweatshirt back?” Kelley asks.

Alex smiles, a plan forming in her mind, “I’ll give it back if you help me mess with Tobin.” Alex says, a sneaky glint in her eye.

Kelley smiles, “Pranks are my favorite thing.”

“Good. I’ll give it back to you but when you’re around Tobin act like I told you she has it. It’ll drive her insane.” Alex says laughing.

“Alright give me my sweatshirt” Kelley says smirking.

Alex rolls her eyes but pulls Kelley’s sweatshirt out of her backpack and hands it over. Kelley hugs it like it’s a long lost friend and Alex can’t help but burst out laughing. Abby turns around and glares at her which only makes her laugh harder. By the time they land Alex is still laughing and Kelley has joined her. Tobin walks up to them as they are getting off the plane and gives them a questioning look.

“You aren’t killing each other?” Tobin asks.

“Nope but I am going to kill you if you don’t give me back my sweatshirt” Kelley says coolly.

Tobin gives Alex a confused look, “What?” she says, turning back to Kelley, “I don’t have your sweatshirt.”

“Nice try. I know you have it. Give it back” Kelley says without a second thought.

“Alex?” Tobin asks.

_She’s so cute when she’s confused_ Alex thinks, smiling to herself.

“Yes?” Alex says, following Tobin and Kelley off the plane.

“Why does Kelley think I have her sweatshirt?” Tobin asks quietly.

“Because you do” Alex answers smoothly, doing her best to hold in her laughter at Tobin’s facial expression.

“I do?!” Tobin asks, sounding panicked.

“Yep” Alex says, popping the ‘p’ sound.

“Tobin quit messing around” Kelley says impatiently and Alex has to hide her smile so that Tobin doesn’t get suspicious.

“I – uh, I’ll find it when we get to the hotel” Tobin says.

“Find it?” Kelley says, “You better not have lost it!”

“Of course not. Chill dude” Tobin says, trying to sound calm but Alex can see right through it.

Alex pulls Kelley back so that they’re walking about half a step behind Tobin, “Tone it down a little, we don’t want to give her a hernia” she whispers to Kelley.

Kelley just rolls her eyes, “You’re no fun” she mumbles.

Alex lightly pushes Kelley who dramatically stumbles backwards, accidently running into Hope. Alex’s eyes widen, she’s sure that Hope is going to lay into her and Kelley but to her surprise Hope grabs Kelley’s arms to steady her.

“You okay?” Alex hears her ask softly, no malice in her voice.

“I’m fine” Kelley says and Alex swears she sees her wink at Hope before moving to walk next to Tobin.

Alex glances between the two of them, confused but decides to let it go for now. She makes a mental note to talk to Kelley about it later.

When they get to the hotel Alex follows Tobin to their room where they’re supposed to be just dropping their bags before heading back downstairs to go to a light training but Tobin seems to have other ideas. She immediately tears open her suitcase and begins to frantically search through it.

“Alex where’s Kelley’s sweatshirt?” Tobin asks without looking up.

Alex just stares at her, trying not to laugh but at the same time starting to feel sorry for her. _She’s so cute when she’s worried. I love how scared she is of losing Kelley’s sweatshirt_ Alex thinks.

“Tobin we have to get to training” Alex says, deciding to talk to Kelley on the way to training. They need to end this little prank before Tobin really does have a break down.

“But I have to find it, she’s going to kill me” Tobin mumbles, still looking through her bag even though all of her clothes are now spread throughout the room.

Alex gently pulls Tobin away from the suitcase, “Come on. I’ll protect you from Kelley and we’ll find it after training” she says, dragging Tobin out the door.

Tobin nods, the frantic look still on her face. Alex sighs, _maybe this prank wasn’t such a good idea._

“Go stretch with Ash, I’ll keep Kelley over here” Alex tells Tobin when they get to the field for training.

Tobin nods, the frantic look is gone but Alex can still see the fear and guilt in her eyes and immediately feels bad.

As soon as Tobin walks away Alex walks over to Kelley, “We are horrible people” she says.

“Why?” Kelley asks, stepping away from Sydney and Pinoe.

“Because Tobin is completely beating herself up about this sweatshirt thing. She thinks she lost your favorite sweatshirt.” Alex says.

Kelley laughs but her face softens when she sees Alex’s face, “Relax Al – I’ll just wear the sweatshirt to dinner. She’ll be fine.”

Alex sighs, “Yeah okay” she says just as Dawn calls them all over to start training.

After training they all go back to the hotel and head straight to dinner. Tobin is still freaking out and Alex shoots Kelley a panicked look, trying to tell her that she better put the sweatshirt on now before Tobin has a breakdown. Kelley rolls her eyes but pulls the sweatshirt out of her bag and puts it on before coming over to sit next to Tobin.

Alex watches as Tobin notices Kelley and starts to panic again, words just falling out of her mouth until she notices what Kelley is wearing.

“Wait – are you wearing it??” Tobin asks, looking back and forth between Alex and Kelley.

Alex can’t hold back her laughter any longer and bursts out laughing. Kelley joins in and soon they’re both crying from laughing so hard.

“You guys are jerks” Tobin says when they’ve both controlled themselves enough to sit up.

“You know you love us” Kelley says.

Alex smiles and kisses Tobin lightly, “I’ll make it up to you later” she whispers to Tobin, causing her to blush.

Alex loves how easily she can effect Tobin.

A few hours later Alex and Tobin are back in their room getting ready for bed.

“Hey Tobin?” Alex asks and waits for Tobin to look at her before continuing, “You’re not still mad at me right? You know I love you and Kelley and I were just messing with you.”

Tobin smiles and walks over to Alex. She kisses her softly and Alex melts into the kiss. She will never get used to the way Tobin makes her feel when she kisses her.

“I could never stay mad at you Lex. I love you too” Tobin says when she pulls back.

Alex smiles, “let’s go to bed” she says, pulling Tobin down next to her and wrapping her arms around her.

That night Alex falls asleep with her head on Tobin’s chest, listening to the sound of her heartbeat, knowing that as long as she can still hear it nothing else matters.


	22. Travel Day - Tobin's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished this a few minutes ago so please excuse any grammar mistakes. I don't know how long it will take me to get the next chapter out - I know roughly where I want to go with it but I don't know how easy it will be to write. I plan on writing Alex's injury and I know that won't be easy because of how hard it was to watch. Anyways I hope you like it.

Chapter 22: Travel Day – Tobin’s POV

Tobin is in the water sitting on her surfboard watching Alex who is laying on the beach in her bikini that leaves little to imagination. She feels a wave coming and rides it in, walking up the shore to where Alex is laying. Alex’s eyes are closed and she doesn’t notice Tobin approaches so Tobin uses this to her advantage. She puts her board down and comes to a stop next to Alex. She stands over her, blocking the sun and gathers her hair in her hand, wringing it out over Alex so that the water falls onto Alex’s stomach. Alex screeches and sits up, opening her eyes. Her expression quickly turns into a smirk when she recognizes Tobin standing over her and before Tobin can say anything Alex grabs her by her calves and pulls her down so that she’s sitting in Alex’s lap. Tobin laughs and leans in, they’re about to kiss when Tobin hears a loud beeping, breaking her out of her dream.

Tobin groans and reaches over to the nightstand to shut off the alarm on Alex’s phone before falling back on her pillow and staring at the ceiling. She couldn’t have had 2 more minutes in her dream?

“How’d you know my password?” Tobin hears and looks over to see Alex looking at her expectantly.

“I’ve known your password for months” Tobin says laughing at Alex’s bluntness, “it’s not like you’re very secretive. Plus your password is 13-13, not very original.”

“Hey! I don’t have anything to hide anyways” Alex says and Tobin knows that she’s trying and failing to find a defense for herself.

“Good” Tobin says, moving to sit up, “because half the team knows your password.”

“What? How?” Alex asks, her jaw dropping.

Tobin can’t control her laughter anymore. Alex’s reaction is priceless, “I told you how” she manages to get out when she catches her breath, “it’s not like anyone is going through your phone, we’ve just kind of noticed.”

“Fine” Alex says and Tobin can hear the pout in her voice even though she isn’t looking at her.

Tobin smiles to herself and gets out of bed to start packing her bags. She knows she should have done it last night but she was tired after the game and just wanted to snuggle with Alex.

“Oh and Kelley might be sabotaging your scores on Trivia Crack” Tobin says, just remembering that Kelley had been cheating.

“She’s what?!” Alex practically yells.

Tobin almost falls to the ground laughing as Alex runs by her on her way out the door.

“I’ll be back” Tobin hears her call over her shoulder from half way down the hall.

Tobin composes herself and finishes packing before getting dressed. She’s throwing the rest of her stuff into her bag when she hears someone running down the hall. Alex comes barreling in through the door that she never closed after going to find Kelley, slamming the door shut behind her. Alex sinks down against the door laughing and Tobin just stares at her with amusement. Tobin looks up when she hears banging on the other side of the door and Kelley pleading with Alex.

“Make it up to me and I’ll give it back!” Alex calls and Tobin just stares at her confused.

_Give what back?_ She thinks.

Tobin hears Kelley walk away and looks back to Alex, “What did you do?” she asks.

“I stole her Nike hoodie” Alex says smirking.

“You’re cruel” Tobin replies, glancing at the hoodie in Alex’s hand.

Tobin’s heart skips a beat when she hears Alex laugh, _that’s my favorite sound_ she thinks, going to sit on the bed while she watches Alex throw the few things that made their way out of her suitcase back in it along with Kelley’s hoodie. After a few minutes Alex sits down next to her and they sit in content silence, just being with each other until Abby bangs on the door, yelling at them that it’s time to go.

“Coming!” Alex yells back.

Tobin takes the opportunity to stand up and grab both hers and Alex’s suitcase. Alex takes her suitcase from Tobin when she turns around and they head to the lobby together to board the bus with the rest of the team.

Tobin hears Alex laugh as they’re walking to their seats on the bus and she looks around confused until she notices Kelley pouting in her seat. Tobin rolls her eyes and gives Alex a slight push forward.

“You aren’t going to keep it right? I’m pretty sure the whole team will murder you if they have to deal with a whiney, pouting Kelley for more than a few hours” Tobin says seriously when they sit down.

Alex smiles, obviously not taking Tobin seriously, “Relax. I’ll give it back when we get to Chicago – I’m just getting her back for all her cheating.”

Tobin rolls her eyes, “You two are children.”

“Oh whatever, you’re just as immature as we are” Alex replies.

Tobin smiles, she knows that Alex is right. A couple hours later they’re at the airport and getting ready to board the plane to Chicago. Tobin sits down first and puts her bag under her seat. When she looks up she’s met with a smirking Alex.

“What?” Tobin asks, worried about what Alex is planning.

“Please?” Alex asks, holding something up.

Tobin glances down at Alex’s hand and it doesn’t even take a full second for her head to snap back up, “No, Lex it’s only an hour flight. Can’t we just relax?” she asks, already knowing that her arguing will be useless.

“Oh come on! We haven’t played since the first night of camp – it’ll be fun!” Alex complains.

Tobin sighs, sometimes she really hates that Alex has such a big hold on her. She could never say no to Alex.

“Fine but if you start yelling I’ll trade seats with Kelley” Tobin says, doing her best to sound serious.

“You wouldn’t!” Alex gasps, mocking surprise.

Tobin laughs, playing along, “You know I would. And she would absolutely torture you now that you have her sweatshirt.”

“Fine, I’ll be good” Alex relents.

Tobin smiles, _did she actually believe me?_

The game starts out well but somehow Tobin starts to pull ahead and she can see Alex starting to get frustrated. Tobin chuckles lightly to herself when she’s about two moves away from winning. _I might actually beat her_ she thinks.

“What are you laughing at?” Alex asks, frustration evident in her voice.

“I’m about to win” Tobin says smiling.

“No you’re not” Alex says angrily.

Tobin just shakes her head and a few minutes later she wins. Her face breaks out into a grin which quickly fades when she looks up to see Alex’s scowl. Alex hasn’t looked up from her cards and Tobin can tell that she’s not happy that she’s lost.

“Uh Alex I won, the games over” Tobin says, trying to sound passive.

“You cheated!” Alex says loudly, throwing her cards down on the tray table.

Tobin watches Alex uneasily, trying to decide what to say but Abby beats her to it when she turns around from her seat in front of Alex.

“Alex if you wake up Reece you’re going to be in charge of her for the rest of the day” she says seriously but her smile lets Tobin know that she’s teasing Alex.

Tobin laughs, “Let me out, I’m going to the bathroom” she says, hoping that Alex will have cooled down by the time she gets back.

As Tobin comes out of the bathroom she notices Kelley sitting next to Christen a few rows behind her seat with Alex and decides that she might as well follow through with her threat to Alex. _There are only about 20 minutes left in the flight anyways so how much trouble can they get into?_ Tobin wonders as she stops next to Kelley’s seat.

“Hey Kell switch seats with me” Tobin says.

“Uh okay? Why?” Kelley asks, confusion evident on her face.

“Just go” Tobin says smiling.

Kelley just stares at her for a few minutes before shrugging and getting up and letting Tobin take her seat. Tobin watches her walk down the aisle and stop next to Alex. She says something to Alex and then Alex turns back to yell at Tobin.

“That was not yelling!” she calls.

Tobin laughs, “Abby, HAO and Becky heard you – it was yelling” she teases.

Alex glares at her and turns around. Tobin continues to watch Kelley and Alex for a few minutes. She laughs when she sees Kelley obnoxiously crawl over Alex into her seat before turning to Christen.

“What was that about?” Christen asks.

“I’m just messing with them. Alex stole Kelley’s hoodie and then got competitive playing MonopDeal” Tobin says.

“Oh yeah I saw her this morning. I did not want to get in the middle of that” Christen laughs.

“That was probably smart of you.”

Tobin spends the rest of the flight talking to Christen and before she knows it they’re landing. Tobin follows the rest of the team off the plane and walks up to Kelley and Alex once they’re off the plane, preparing herself for bickering but is surprised to find them laughing.

“You aren’t killing each other?” Tobin asks, coming to a stop in front of them.

“Nope but I am going to kill you if you don’t give me back my sweatshirt” Kelley says and Tobin looks at Alex, confused.

_What? I don’t have her sweatshirt – Alex does_ she thinks, still looking at Alex who is just starting back at her.

Tobin turns back to Kelley, “What? I don’t have your sweatshirt” she says.

“Nice try. I know you have it. Give it back” Kelley says.

Now Tobin is even more confused. Why would Kelley think she has it?

“Alex?” Tobin asks, her confusion growing by the second.

“Yes?” Alex asks coolly.

“Why does Kelley think I have her sweatshirt?” she asks quietly, trying not to let Kelley hear her.

“Because you do” Alex answers.

Tobin starts to panic, “I do?!” she asks.

_How did I get her sweatshirt?? Where is it? I’m going to kill Alex!_ Tobin thinks, frantically trying to figure out where it could be.

“Yep” Alex says calmly.

“Tobin quit messing around” Kelley says, falling back into step with Tobin and Alex.

“I – uh, I’ll find it when we get to the hotel” Tobin says, the impatience in Kelley’s voice making her frustrations grow.

“Find it? You better not have lost it!” Kelley says incredulously.

_Oh crap_ Tobin thinks, “Of course not. Chill dude” Tobin says, doing her best to sound confident.

Tobin spends the entire bus ride to the hotel silently trying to figure out where Alex could have put Kelley’s sweatshirt. She’s mentally going through everything in her bag so she doesn’t even notice at first when they get to the hotel.

“Tobin – we’re here” Alex says, breaking Tobin from her panicked thoughts.

Tobin nods, distracted, as she follows Alex off the bus to their room. When she gets there she immediately starts tearing through her bag, trying to find Kelley’s sweatshirt. She knows that they’re just supposed to be putting their bags down but she needs to find it. She’s busy throwing all of her clothes around the room and doesn’t notice Alex smiling behind her.

“Alex where’s Kelley’s sweatshirt?” Tobin asks, still searching through the bag.

“Tobin we have to get to training” Alex says, not answering Tobin’s question but Tobin barely notices.

“But I have to find it, she’s going to kill me” Tobin mumbles, continuing to search through her now empty bag as if a secret pocket is going to suddenly appear with Kelley’s sweatshirt in it.  

“Come on. I’ll protect you from Kelley and we’ll find it after training” Alex says, grabbing Tobin’s arm and dragging her out the door.

Tobin spends the bus ride trying to figure out where the sweatshirt could possibly be and thinking of ways to avoid Kelley at training. She feels guilty. _Kelley really loves that sweatshirt. I can’t lose it. She’ll never forgive me_ Tobin thinks.

When they get to the field Alex tells Tobin to stretch with Ashlyn and Tobin nods along, moving in a trance.

“Hey Tobs” Ashlyn says when Tobin walks over.

“Hey” Tobin replies, distractedly. She’s watching Kelley and Alex talk out of the corner of her eye, wondering how mad Kelley is at her.

“Earth to Tobin” Ashlyn calls, waving her hand in front of Tobin’s face.

Tobin finally tears her eyes away from Kelley and Alex and focuses on Ashlyn.

“Sorry, what?” she asks, realizing that Ashlyn was probably talking to her.

Ashlyn laughs, “What’s up with you?”

Tobin sighs, “Alex stole Kelley’s favorite hoodie and I’ve somehow lost it. Kelley is going to hate me.”

“Tobin relax. Kelley could never hate you” Ashlyn says seriously.

Tobin starts to consider Ashlyn’s words but her thoughts are interrupted when Dawn calls them over to start training. Training goes well and Tobin is able to block everything out, just focusing on the task at hand. Soccer has always been able to do that for her. It’s like the moment she steps on the field nothing else matters. Soccer is the best medicine for her but as soon as they finish for the day all of her worries come flooding back.

Tobin is silent on the bus ride back to the hotel. She spends the whole ride staring out the window trying to figure out how to make it up to Kelley that she lost her favorite sweatshirt. Kelley’s had that sweatshirt for years so it’s not like she can just buy her a new one. By the time the team walks into dinner together Tobin feels horrible and still hasn’t figured out what to say to Kelley. She sits down at the table next to Alex, only looking up when she feels someone sit down in the seat next to her. It’s Kelley.

“Kell I’m so sorry” Tobin starts, not focusing on anything but her need to apologize to Kelley, “I’ll make it up to you I swear. I don’t know how I lost it. I didn’t even know that I had it, I –“

Suddenly Tobin stops talking when she notices what Kelley is wearing.

“Wait – are you wearing it??” she asks, her jaw dropping.

Alex and Kelley both burst out laughing, both of them leaning on opposite sides of Tobin to keep themselves from falling out of their chairs.

Tobin stays silent until they’ve controlled themselves and are no longer leaning on her.

“You guys are jerks” she says, frowning as she looks back and forth between the two of them.

“You know you love us” Kelley says causing Tobin to smile and roll her eyes. Kelley’s right, she does love them.

Alex leans over and kisses Tobin lightly, “I’ll make it up to you later” she whispers in her ear when she pulls back.

Tobin blushes furiously when Alex pulls away.

“Damn Al what did you say? Tobin looks like a tomato!” Kelley asks, laughing which just causes Tobin to blush even more.

“Shut up” Tobin mumbles, looking at her plate.

“Whatever Kell, you’re just jealous” Alex says, tossing a piece of her napkin at Kelley.

“No way” Kelley says, tossing the napkin back at her.

The rest of dinner is normal, filled with the team joking with each other and generally having a good time.

A few hours later when Tobin and Alex are getting ready for bed Tobin hears Alex call her name. Tobin can hear the nervousness in Alex’s voice and turns around, suddenly worried as she looks at Alex, waiting for her to continue.

“You’re not still mad at me right? You know I love you and Kelley and I were just messing with you.”

Tobin smiles, Alex would still be worried about that. She walks over to Alex and kisses her softly but passionately. When she pulls back Alex’s eyes are still closed and Tobin can still see the ghost of a smile on her lips.

“I could never stay mad at you Lex. I love you too” Tobin says when Alex opens her eyes.

When Alex smiles Tobin’s heart sores. Alex’s smile is her favorite sight in the world.

“Let’s go to bed” Alex says, pulling Tobin into the bed half on top of her.

Tobin laughs and adjusts her position so that they are both laying comfortably. A few minutes later Tobin hears Alex’s breathing even out as she falls asleep still wrapped in Tobin’s arms. Tobin sighs contently and places a light kiss on Alex’s head before closing her own eyes and falling into a restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always feedback is appreciated and suggestions are welcome. Also if anyone wants to beta for me let me know.


	23. Game Day vs Gautemala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever and I'm SO SO SO SO SO sorry. I didn't mean to take this long but I kind of got away from writing for awhile and I couldn't figure out how to write the next chapter even though I knew roughly what I wanted to happen. I decided to just end this here so that I don't do something like this again and stick to one-shots from now on unless I have the entire fic pre-written. 
> 
> That being said I am working on an O'Solo fic that I've been working on for a few months now that will likely be a multi-chapter. Currently it's just one super long document on my computer but when I finish it I will split it up into chapters. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you like the ending and once again I'm really sorry that it took me so long. Let me know what you think and as always thanks for reading!

Chapter 23 – Game Day vs Guatemala

Alex wakes up the next day feeling weary about the game ahead of them. She knows that this is an important game and they have to play better than they did against Trinidad and Tobago. They have to show the world that they are still the U.S. team that everyone has always feared and that they are ready to win the World Cup. Even though Alex knows that they have what it takes and the team as a whole is ready she is still worried for some reason – something just feels off about today.

Alex is so lost in her own thoughts that she doesn’t notice that Tobin is awake until she feels Tobin place a soft kiss on her shoulder.

“You’re thinking too hard” Tobin mumbles into Alex’s shoulder, “what’s wrong?” she asks softly.

Alex sighs, unsure how to put her worries into words – nothing is wrong really it’s just a bad feeling, “Nothing, come on we have to get ready for breakfast” Alex says, dismissing the topic as she stands up and walks to her bag to start getting ready for the day.

Tobin smiles at Alex’s stubbornness but follows Alex’s lead to start getting ready for breakfast.

A few minutes later they’re both dressed and ready to head down to breakfast with the rest of the team. They sit down with Kelley, Lauren and Amy, conversation and laughter flowing easily between them as they eat. Alex is so happy with her teammates that she begins to forget about her bad feeling for the time being.

About 30 minutes later Jill comes in to tell them all that they have a few hours before they have to leave for the stadium and they’re free to do whatever they want as long as they stay within 5 miles of the hotel and are ready to leave for the stadium by 1:00 pm.

Most of the team ends up hanging out in the conference room that they have converted into a game room for their stay, Tobin and Alex included. Before they know it it’s 1:00 and they’re slowly climbing onto the bus to head to the stadium and Alex’s bad feeling is back. She sits down on the bus and leads her head against the window, trying to figure out what it is about today that has her feeling like this.

“Lex what’s up?” Tobin asks when she sits down, startling Alex.

“Nothing, I just have a weird feeling about the game today” Alex says, sighing as she turns towards Tobin.

“Don’t worry about it. We’re going to kick butt today and you’re going to play great” Tobin says.

Alex nods distractedly, Tobin’s words not doing much to deter her thinking. Tobin laces her fingers through Alex’s and squeezes her hand, trying to reassure her. Alex flashes Tobin a tight smile and goes back to looking out the window.

A few hours later the players are all stepping out onto the field, just waiting for the whistle to blow. Alex has pushed away her bad thoughts and is completely focused on winning this game and helping her team get to the World Cup. Everything is going well until the 37th minute.

Alex gets hit hard and can feel the excruciating pain before she even hits the ground. She immediately grabs her lefts ankle, screaming in pain, tears falling freely. Alex pounds the ground in frustration, trying to alleviate some of the pain in her ankle.

Sydney is the first to get to her, followed closely by Cheney and Carli. Lauren takes one look at Alex and sees the pain in her eyes, immediately calling the trainers on and that’s when Tobin knows it’s serious.

She sprints to Alex’s side, immediately grabbing her hand. Alex continues to roll around in pain, punching the turf, even as the medical staff gets to her and begins looking at her ankle. Carli calls Tobin over from just outside the box where the rest of the team has gathered and Tobin reluctantly walks over.

Carli talks to them for a few minutes and Tobin is back at Alex’s side the second she stops talking. The trainers are beginning to put Alex on a stretcher, Alex still obviously in a lot of pain.

“It’s going to be okay Lex, you’re going to get over this” Tobin says, as the trainers pick up the stretcher with Alex on it.

Alex doesn’t respond but Tobin knows she heard her by the way she looks at her. Alex is carried to the sidelines where Abby meets her, trying to judge how bad of an injury Alex received. Alex attempts to walk with the trainers, to see if she can just shake it off but she can barely put any pressure on her left ankle. She sighs dejectedly and heads to the locker room, walking with the help of the trainers.

Tobin finishes the half and heads to the locker room with the rest of the team, her focus split between listening to what Jill is saying and wanting to know what’s happening with Alex. By the time they head back to the field for the second half Alex is sitting on the bench. With crutches.

Tobin’s heart leaps when she sees Alex but falls again when she sees the crutches sitting next to her.

“Hey” Tobin says, walking up to Alex, her unasked question hanging between them.

“Sprained. At least we hope. I’m getting an MRI tomorrow morning” Alex says, looking down.

Tobin sighs in relief, it’s not broken.

“Hey” Tobin says, tilting Alex’s head up, forcing her to look up, “keep your head up. You’re going to heal and come back even stronger and we’re going to win the World Cup.”

Alex manages a small smiles, “Go score for me” she says, pushing Tobin lightly out onto the field.

“I already did” Tobin says smiling.

“But now I’m injured so I need another” Alex smirks.

Tobin laughs, “Only for you” she says, jogging onto the pitch with the rest of the team.

Tobin does score again for Alex, a beautiful back heel hit perfectly like only Tobin could do. Alex screams for her from her position sitting on the bench and watches the rest of the game, content that her team can get it done even without her on the field.

After the game Alex’s good mood begins to falter as her focus shifts back to her ankle and how close they are to the World Cup. What if she can’t play? What if something comes up on the MRI? Why does she always seem to be injured?

Alex is lost in her own thoughts and doesn’t notice when Kelley sits down next to her in the training room back at the hotel where Alex was waiting for the trainers to come in so they can wrap her ankle and give her more ice.

“You’re going to be fine you know” Kelley says, startling Alex.

Alex looks over at her and sighs, “Yeah sure. And then I’ll just get injured again. Maybe I should just give up” she says, defeat evident in her voice.

“Bullshit” Kelley says bluntly.

Alex just stares at Kelley, her jaw dropping. Kelley doesn’t cuss like that often.

“Alex Morgan does not give up” Kelley says, shaking her head.

“But is it really giving up or just accepting the facts? I’ve been injured more often than not lately. Maybe I’m just not meant to be at this World Cup” Alex says, not trusting herself to meet Kelley’s eyes.

“Alex, you’re going to be fine and you’re going to come back stronger than ever and you’re going to help us win this World Cup because you deserve it” Kelley says, “And we need you. You’re Alex fucking Morgan.”

Alex finally cracks a small smile, “I’m just so damn frustrated Kell, I had a bad feeling about today long before the game started but I played anyways.”

“Because that’s what you do. You play. Through whatever is going on with you or the rest of the world you play. It’s what we all do. We just play” Kelley says, “And since when do you let anything get in your way. Hell your first cap was in the snow wasn’t it?”

Alex laughs at the memory, “That was horrible! I couldn’t feel my feet! I’m from California, I had never even seen snow, let alone played in it!”

Kelley laughs, mentally patting herself on the back for getting Alex to laugh, “Exactly! But you played anyways and you got through it. Just like you’ll get through this.”

“Thanks Kelley” Alex says.

“I’m always here for you Al” Kelley says, leaning back against the table she’s sitting on.

“Oh!” Alex exclaims suddenly, causing Kelley to jump and almost fall off the table.

“What?!” Kelley asks, once she’s sure she’s not going to fall.

Alex smiles, “Sorry.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now why did you scream and almost make me fall?” Kelley asks, waving off Alex’s apology.

“What’s going on with you and Hope?” Alex asks, looking at Kelley intently.

Kelley blushes a deep shade of red, “N-nothing” she stutters.

Alex laughs, “Kelley how long have I known you?”

“I dunno, a while” Kelley says, confused by the abrupt change of subjects.

“Exactly so you should know by now that you can’t lie to me. So you want to try that again?” Alex says, smiling at the trainer who just walked in.

Kelley shoots Alex a look and she drops the topic, at least until the trainers leave.

20 minutes later the door shuts behind the last trainer and Alex turns to Kelley, “Spill” she says. 

Kelley sighs and runs a hand through her hair, “I don’t know. I like her and she’s not really with Jeremey anymore but I don’t know, it’s complicated.”

Alex smiles, “I think you should go for it” she says.

“Really?” Kelley asks, surprised that Alex isn’t telling her to run the other way.

“Yes. Hope’s a good person and you’re good for her. And she obviously makes you happy so go for it. I’m not saying it’s going to be easy, because it is still Hope Solo but I think it’ll be worth it. And if anyone can handle her it’s you” Alex says smiling.

Kelley smiles, “Thanks Al” she says, pulling Alex into a hug, “Now let’s get you upstairs before Tobin comes looking for you.”

Alex laughs, following Kelley out of the room and into the elevator. A few minutes later she crutches into her room to find Tobin sitting on her bed waiting.

“How are you feeling?” Tobin asks.

“Not great but I’m going to get through this and come back stronger than ever. I’m done moping” Alex says, kissing Tobin lightly.

Tobin is breathless when Alex pulls away, “wow” she breathes, leaning her forehead against Alex’s.

Alex laughs, “I can get through anything as long as I have you by my side. And the rest of the team pushing me to do my best” she says seriously.

“You’re the strongest person I know” Tobin says, smiling.

“I love you” Alex says, wrapping her arms around Tobin’s neck.

Tobin’s smile broadens, “I love you too Lex” she says, kissing her softly.

“I’m going to go home” Alex says when they break apart.

“What?” Tobin asks, her brows knitting together in confusion.

“That way I can start rehab while you guys finish qualifying. I want to get better as soon as possible so I can help the team” Alex says, not giving Tobin the chance to think her decision has anything to do with her.

Tobin sighs, “You’re right, you should do what you have to do to get better as soon as possible.”

“And I need you focused on winning not how I’m doing. It’ll be better for both of us if I go home. You won’t have to worry about me and I can focus on getting better” Alex says.

Tobin smiles, “You wouldn’t distract me and I’ll still worry but I know that you’re right. This is the best plan.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Tobin goes with Alex to get her MRI and they both sigh in relief when it shows a sprain with no other complications. Later that day the whole team heads to the airport, saying goodbye to Alex after security as she heads to a different gate to go home to California while the rest of the team is going to DC for their game against Haiti.

Alex hugs everyone, saving Tobin for last, “I love you Tobs” Alex says when she finally gets to Tobin.

“Love you too Lex. Go get better so we can be together again” Tobin says, hugging Alex tighter.

“I’ll focus on rehab and you focus on getting us to the World Cup so that we can bring that trophy home” Alex says, not letting go of Tobin yet.

Tobin smiles, “It’s our year.”

“Our year” Alex echoes as she lets go of Tobin, giving her a quick kiss before turning to walk to her gate as Tobin follows the rest of the team to the opposite side of the airport.

Alex may be injured but she isn’t going to let it get her down. This is her year. She’s going to get back and win the World Cup. For the team, for the United States, for her family, for her friends, but most of all for Tobin who will be by her side through it all. She turns back and watches Tobin disappear into the crowd, silently thanking god for the camp that changed everything.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta and best friend for editing this for me and convincing me to actually post it. 
> 
> Constructive comments are appreciated.


End file.
